AVATAR: Hunt for the Courier
by Dearing
Summary: Sequel to Last of the Black Core. As Summer's End approches, Alistair and co. must warn the USAC before the Führer fires the COMET System again. But with a new face hunting Avatar's Courier...will they make it in time? Gundam inspired alt. history fic.
1. Prolouge

And so it begins...again.

Yes, I survived the festive season, and no, you're not imagining things. This is the sequel to AVATAR: Last of the Black Core (It really should be A.V.A.T.A.R.: Last of the Black Core, but I can't seem to get the full stops to stay in the title.), so if you haven't read that one yet PLEASE READ IT FIRST!!!

Before I go on, I feel I have to stress that while the enemy of these stories is the _German_ Unified Nation (G.U.N.), the enemy is actually a kind of Nazis. More specifically, they're like Nazis-like government that was born from an alternate Nazi Germany (So they have people in thier armed forces from many countries across Eurasia and Africa, the G.U.N. held territories). I have nothing against Germany and Germans as a whole. Sorry if I appear to be over-stressing this, but I just feel it to be nessisary in case of misunderstanding.

Now, for the disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it's characters, locations, basic plot etc. They are _not_ mine, and never will be. I am simply borrowing them for my story. I _do_ however (Bet you don't see this a lot on fanfiction!) own all Mechs discribed (although admittedly most are inspired by previous machines from various animes), as well as all original charcters, locations, vessels, etc that are either not part of the real world or not a part of the Avatar franchise, as well as the advanced plot points story itself (so not the basic story). Avatar belongs to Mike, Bryan and Nickelodeon. Song titles seen on the unoffical OST below also belong to their respective owners (But there's usually quite a lot by the end, so I'm not gonna list them.

Whew! Now that that's done:

If you've read the first fic, you'll know I usually post a unofficial OST with the prologue that shows the kinda songs I listen too while writing these fics. It's mostly music from Gundam Seed and 00, but it's just there to help you envision what I'm trying to create here. I just update as I go along though, just to warn you.

A.V.A.T.A.R.: HUNT FOR THE COURIOUR (Season 2) OST

01. Opening Theme (Destiny-Giniro no Olynssis OST, Track 01 (Possibly)) (TV Size, see Youtube with the follow on the end: /watch?v=8qDOVfR6oRs for reference)  
02. Ending Theme (Friends-Gundam 00 OST III, Track 23)  
03. Azura's Theme (Ash Like Snow-Gundam 00 Single-Ash Like Snow, Track 01)  
04. Maia's Theme (Pride-Gundam SEED DESTINY COMPLETE BEST, Track 03)  
05. Tasha's Theme (Honoo no Tobira-Gundam SEED DESTINY Insert Song-Honoo no Tobira [FictionJunction YUUKA], Track 01)  
06. Docks at Dawn (A Morning In Norkia, Last Exile OST Vol. 1, Track 02)  
07. G.U.N. Approches (Power Attack-Gundam 00 OST III, track 12)  
08. Song Of Those That Glow (Stand a chance-The Big O OST I, Track 03)  
09. Assault (Saiki Ikusa-Mobile Suit Gundam Seet Original Soundtrack IV, Track 13)  
10. Ty Lee's Song, Forever More (Akatsuki no Kuruma ~acoustic version~-Akatsuki no Kuruma [FictionJunction YUUKA], Track 03)  
11. Seeing Reason (Kaisou-Gundam Seed Original SOundtrack I, Track 23)  
12. The Very Long Night of Artirius Meridiano and Ty Lee Ming (Affection, Gundam 00 OST III, Track 09)  
13. Sozin's Angels (GAIA x CHAOS x ABYSS-Gundam SEED DESTINY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK I, Track 10)  
14. Insert Song, Unlimited Sky-(Eternal Blitzkrieg Launching) (Unlimited Sky-Gothic Melting Ice Cream's Darkness "Nightmare", Track 19)  
15. Avatar Vs. Eternal (Decisive Battle-Gundam 00 OST IV, Track 26)  
16. Finding The Path (Yurameku ki no Sana, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Original Soundtrack III, Track 15)  
17. Alistair Vs. Tali (Youki to Bishoumi-Gundam Seed Destiny Original Soundtrack I, Track 16)  
18. Dark Revelations (Shinnen no Michibiki-Mobile SUit Gundam Seed Destiny Original Soundtrack IV, Track 26)  
19. Defective (Kuuchuu Shiseir-Gundam Seed OST II, Track 02)  
20. Bandit's Theme (Kougeki Taisei-Gundam Seed Ost II, Track 12)  
21. Help Has Arrived! (Sentou Butai-Gundam Seed OST II, Track 30)  
22. The New Path (Lost My Peices-Toradora! OST, Track number unknown)

Who is Tasha you might ask? You may well ask, but you're just gonna have to read and find out!

Finally, below is a list of all episodes that (at present) I am going to try and adapt. The name of the chapter is the first one, followed by the name of the episodes in brackets.

THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS (Even if it's only little ones) IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE, SCROLL DOWN!!!

Season 2  
201 Angels Over the Atlantic (The Avatar State)  
202 Together, Alone (The Cave of Two Lovers)  
203 Return To New York (Return to Omashu)  
204 I don't Need Eyes To See (The Blind Bandit)  
205 Zuko Alone (Zuko Alone)  
206 The Chase (The Chase)  
207 The Ship (The Library)  
209 Altegor's Teeth (The Drill)  
210 The Diaries of Adam Kroy (The Tales of Ba Sing Se...Sort of)  
211City of Walls and Secrets (City of Walls and Secrets)  
212 Below the Basin (Lake Laogi)  
213 Eyes Forced Open (The Earth King)  
214 The Matter of Choice Part I (The Guru)  
215 The Matter of Choice Part II (The Crossroads of Destiny)

List is subject to change. If anyone wants to write up any episodes I haven't mentioned, or if there's a specific chapter you have ideas for, give me a shout. I need all the help I can get!

Anyway, for what it's worth, enjoy the prologue. It's just a basic recap really, before things get interesting ;).Hopefully the first chapter will be out by the end of January.

Enjoy!

Dearing

* * *

**A.V.A.T.A.R.  
(ARMOURED VEHICULAR ALL TERRAIN ASSAULT RANGER)  
HUNT FOR THE COURIER**

**PROLOGUE**

They called them…Rangers.

Designed to be the keepers of the peace. No nation would have been able to stand up to their military might. It had been hoped by their makers, the armed organisation known as the Black Core, that these biped machines of war would be a deterrent against armed conflict, the horrors of the last Great War still fresh in many people minds.

They never realised what a futile effort their hard work had been.

On April 30th, 1949, the recently reformed German Unified Nation, under the rule of Führer Robert Sozin, used the COMET System, a massive alien superweaon against the United Kingdom, wiping the small cluster of islands completely off the map and throwing the world into chaos.

In the hours that followed, the event history knows as the Day of Blood, G.U.N. forces swept across most of Eurasia, Africa, Japan and Australia, their forces taking city after city in the wake of the bedlam they had created before being pushed back to the boarders of the Eurasian continent.

In the course of this day of bloodshed, the Black Core was almost completely wiped out. With it's precious Rangers still in the production stage, many of their soldiers never stood a chance against G.U.N.'s onslaught, with only the men and women stationed within the boarders of America and Canada remaining safe from the wrath of the Nation.

So began the Second Great War, and so it continues even a hundred years later.

Now Rangers are common place throughout the world, with the German Unified Nation, New Soviet Union and United States of America and Canada each having their different variations of the Black Core's original design.

No one really knows what happened to the Black Core officers that survived within the States. Some say they disbanded; unable to save the world from the war is found itself fighting. Others think the Core still exists, underground, waiting for the right moment to strike out against the enemy of earth.

I don't know what happened to those soldiers who sat nice and safe behind the allies' boarders, but I know the story of one Black Core Officer that _survived_ G.U.N.'s assault.

His name is Alistair Aang, a twenty year old Flight Lieutenant from England.

From first looking at him, I doubt you could see the weight that lies on his shoulders, for you see, he is the pilot and courier of the world's first Ranger, the one they call Avatar.

Eighteen metres and forty-three point six metric tons of fighting machine clad in onyx armour, the only known Ranger to be powered by the mysterious crystalline substance known as Avatarium.

It is this pilot and this Ranger alone that the current Führer of G.U.N., Julius Sozin, truly fears. Not just the raw power that it can potentially unleash, but the simple symbol it represents. A symbol of hope and freedom from oppression, and the eventual ending of this long bloody campaign.

It is for this reason that Sozin has made it a top priority of G.U.N. to hunt Alistair and the Avatar down, to put an end to the threat it represents, leaving the Nation to dominate the world when Summer's End arrives.

But I know Alistair, and I know he will not allow the Earth to fall to dictatorship.

And with me and Sokka at his side, I firmly believe he will end this war and G.U.N.'s hold on most of the planet, once and for all.


	2. Angels Over The Atlantic

You know...when I said the first chapter would be up by the end of the month...the last day wasn't exactly the date I was aiming for.

Nevertheless, here it is, the first real chapter of this fic. Not a prologue, not a note, a _actual _it was worth the wait.

A few things to note here:  
The first is there is at least one geographic phenomenon that couldn't scientificlly exist in the real world. I've just written it in for entertainment purposes.  
The second is...at least for this chapter...the part of Artirius Meridiano will be played in your heads by Johnny Yong Bosch (AKA Lelouch Lamperouge or Claus Valca to name a few of his roles) Just keep that in mind while your reading this ;)  
And speaking of keeping things in mind, here is a note to Grey DeLisle that I found on on Azula quote: "A 14-year-old should not permanently sound like she wants to chain you to a wall and do... interesting things to you. Especially when she's talking to her older brother," Unquote. Well, a fourteen year old might not, but in this fic, Azura is a few years older then that. As I've said before, Azura is a bit more...crazy...then she is in the original. I just thought I'd remind you before we move on.

Anyway, enjoy! Once again I hope this was worth the wait!

* * *

**001**

**ANGELS OVER THE ATLANTIC**

There was screaming. Flames stained the pitch black skies as the wreckage of Land Battleships and Rangers threw strange shadows across the land.

G.U.N. and Union soldiers alike fled in fear as he moved across the battlefield in great lumbering steps, arcs of pure white lighting striking out from his fingers, machines of war and destruction erupting into balls of flame as he turned his attention to Moscow.

"_Wait…Moscow?"_

It was then that he realised he had no control over his crystalline limbs. He was like a pilot trapped in an automated Exo-Suit, completely helpless to stop it's attacks as buildings crumbled and exploded to his body's endless might.

"_Artirius!"_ he couldn't even speak, only his mind screamed out for the only man who seemed to understand the Crystalline Avatar, _"Artirius, help me!!"_

As if approaching on his request, the Eternal seemed to slice through the darkness that enshrouded the land, the city finding a moment's peace as the Ranger's entry hatch opened to reveal the Major lounging lazily in it's cockpit chair, the sash usually covering his eyes nowhere to be seen.

"_Artirius! Something's wrong!" _He stared desperately into Meridiano's closed eyes, _"I can't control it! I…"_

"You should not have resisted Mr. Aang," the Major sighed pityingly as he lent his head against two fingers and a thumb, "If you had just relaxed, maybe none of this would have happened. That said…" he smiled slightly, "Perhaps this is for the best, after all, does not destruction always come before creation? Does not even the very universe itself teach us that very thing?"

"_What are you saying?!" _He could do nothing to stop his arms reaching out once more, their fingers glowing and pulsing with energy as innocent civilians fled from his upcoming attack, _"Artirius, help me! I…can't…stop it!!! And what the hell's wrong with your speech!?_

"Oh I should not worry Mr. Aang," the Major finally opened his eyes, a feeling of fear developing in the pit of his stomach as he noticed the intricate crystal patterns that were laced across his right hand emerald orb, "This is a good thing, trust me. You trust me do you not? After all, are we not…friends?"

He closed his eyes again as he tried to quell a dark chuckle, his shoulders sharking as he held his head in his hand.

As the lighting laced out form his fingers however, the Major could do nothing but laugh, his voice high and maniacal, his eyes and mouth wide and insane.

As Eternal's hatch closed and the Ranger soared away, he felt the world suddenly drop out from underneath him, the sound of Meridiano's laughter mixing with that of exploding mortar and metal as he fell into a bottomless abyss.

Faster and faster he fell, no body nor limbs to flail, just endless falling.

Then as though out of the blue, the crimson head of Koh suddenly leapt out of the shadows, his massive jaws opened wide to…

* * *

Alistair Aang awoke with a startled gasp, his grey eyes wide and fearful in the semi-dark, cold sweat completely coating his naked torso.

He couldn't stop shaking as he blearily looked around the small hotel room, his grey orbs darting to Katara's slim form in the bed across from him to Sokka's splayed limbs hanging over the side of a couch at the end of the room.

Had he woken anybody up? Would they suddenly jump up as they realised he had violently awoken?

"That's my chicken!" Sokka growled in his sleep as his head slumped onto the wooden floor with a thump, "Look out! The Devil's wearing Prada!"

The officer chuckled slightly as he carefully pulled back his sweat soaked sheets and made his way to the bathroom, his arms and legs still visibly shaking as he pushed his way into the small room and turned on the sink.

Cold water poured from the tap into his quivering hands as he splashed his face, droplets of liquid dripping off his face as he stared grimly into the mirror.

"Another nightmare?"

The officer spun around at the sound of her voice, his fists clenching around the side of the sink as Katara stared at him, a mixture of irritation and concern playing across her face.

"You don't think I notice, tossing and turning in the middle of the night?" she folded her arms across the oversized shirt she used as a nightdress as she scowled, clearly unaffected by the fact he was standing before her in nothing but briefs, "You're starting to look like you've just risen from the dead, you're not getting enough sleep. Something's wrong Alistair, and you're not telling us,"

"It's nothing," the officer turned back to the mirror, a small smile gracing his lips as her eyebrows arched with disbelief, "Really. Just bad dreams," he glanced at her unimpressed reflection before turning his gaze to the basin, "I just keep going over the battle at Moscow, and how things might've gone wrong. I took a big risk trusting Artirius, and I can't help but wonder what might've happened if I'd been wrong to put faith in him. What if I hadn't been in control? What if I destroyed everything because an _enemy_ told me to do something so reckless? What if…"

"The point is, you didn't," Aang blinked in surprise as Katara came up beside him, her hand warm as she gently placed it over his, "You saved Moscow, possibly the world from darkness…at least temporarily," she smiled reassuringly, "You did good Alistair, and you're going to keep doing good, right? Now that you know the Avatar's true power, you know what you can be capable of,"

"Yeah, but the real questions now are," the officer smiled grimly, "Will I be able to control it next time…and will it spit me out when it's all over?"

* * *

Saint Petersburg.

Locked in ice for almost eighty years, the once prosperous city had been a wintry harsh place, the metallic bio-dome overhead doing nothing but lessening the bitter cold that shrouded the country of Russia, the once prosperous bay a frozen block of ice.

But in the dying days of 2045, all that snow and ice just…disappeared, pleasant warmth like no other enveloping the city and allowing the citizens within to walk freely beyond the dome without the use of Rangers or thick coats.

And on January 25th 2046, the United States Hospital Ship known as the USHS Eva N. Gelion, commonly known simply as the Gelion by those that sailed her, became the first ship to sail into port for almost fifty years.

Beginning life as an oil tanker, the massive nine hundred foot long vessel was quickly converted to a medical ship following the introduction of the ion generator.

Now it's white hull was adorned with the blood red crosses of it's class, once cavernous cargo bays now segmented and divided to form operating theatres and recuperation rooms.

In addition, eight four inch guns lay mounted on her deck, four on each side, a decision created from the growing fear of foul play as more blood was spilled each year.

Now Saint Petersburg's docks were a bustle with life as US crew is dark green uniforms assisted the azure clothed soldiers of the New Soviet Union with the exchange of supplies between the Gelion and the deprived city, General Walter Pakku, Alistair, Katara and Sokka standing amidst the chaos as the four gazed out towards the massive vessel.

"With the losses they've suffered to it's army from the Battle for Moscow, G.U.N. has since stepped up it's naval and air force strikes across the Front liens and across the oceans until their battle strength has returned to a more favourable level," The General sighed as he surveyed the commotion that surrounded them, "As such, we believe it would be dangerous for the Avat to be seen out amidst the sea and the skies, which is why Captain Ibram has allowed for you to return with him to New York,"

"You mean we're getting there by _sea_? Ugh!" Sokka made a face, "We'll be stuck adrift for weeks! No land around for miles…OW!"

"What my brother means to say is we're honoured Captain Ibram is willing to give us room on his ship," Katara shot her sibling a dirty look as she smacked him round the back of the head, "We'll try to keep out of his way,"

"It's no trouble on his part," Pakku smiled good naturedly, "The Gelion has no patients aboard in terminal condition, and with the supplies they've graciously donated to St. Petersburg, they have more than enough space for the Avat. Once they've finished loading supplies, you will depart immediately," he turned to the three comrades, a genuine smile of his aged face, "Once again, on behalf of the Chancellor and the New Soviet Union, we cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us. I only wish there was something more we could for you, besides assurance our assistance in future battles once we have insured the safety of our civilians, and the upgrades to Miss Katara's Fortitude…"

"It isn't us you should be thanking," all eyes turned to Alistair as he gazed out to sea, "Yue saved us all…we just held down the fort,"

"You know…he kinda has a point," Sokka smiled sadly, "Without Yue's…sacrifice…We'd probably be long dead by now

"I suppose so," Pakku frowned thoughtfully as he turned his eyes to the blue skies above, "But with the way the War is heading…I cannot help but wonder if all she has done…is buy us time,"

* * *

"You know, maybe it's the fact I've been cooped up in a Ranger for a month, or maybe it's because I've haven't had a good night's sleep for the same amount of time," Iroh sighed dreamily as he stretched out on the large bed, "But I swear I will _never_ complain about a good bed for as long as live! Zuko?" the old man looked up, "Are you alright?"

The Captain…former Captain…didn't reply. Situated in a small hotel near the Russian-Chinese boarder, the owner hadn't been too impressed when the pilot and his aged companion of a G.U.N. Ranger demanded a room as well as fresh clothes and no disturbances. Due to political standing however, he had been forced to comply.

Now Zachariah "Zuko" Sozin stared outside where his Ranger stood, rain bouncing lightly off it's metallic grey armour.

Somehow…the weather suited his mood.

"Oh…I see," His Uncle sighed, "I didn't realise February was so close…It's the anniversary today isn't it?"

"January twenty-fifth….Two years to the day," Zuko stared out unemotionally at the turbulent ocean beyond the cliffs not so far away, "Two years ago, my father banished me from my homeland," he looked back towards where Iroh lay, "I want it back Uncle. I want the Avatar, I want my honour, I want my right as a son of Sozin…I want my father to look at me with pride…"

"Well…I must admit," Iroh smiled slightly as he joined his relative at the window, "You certainty have your father's determination if nothing else. Don't worry my dear nephew," he patted him gingerly on the shoulder, "Some day, you will regain you're honour, one way or another. I know it,"

"I don't it to be one day," Zuko scowled darkly as he turned his gaze back to the stormy view, "I want it to be today,"

* * *

The Havoc.

Standing at just under eighteen metres tall, G.U.N.'s latest Mecha Suit could easily be mistaken for one of it's Ranger brethren. Clad in armour of onyx with highlights of gold along it's arms, legs and chest, every line was smooth and curved, it's chest coming to a rounded point like the prow some mighty sailing ship, situated between the orbs of it's shoulder joints.

Like most advanced prototype machines, it's head was humanoid; a rounded cranium with bullion coloured plates rising up on either side of it's head to form a wing tipped 'helmet', blood red eyes watching carefully from within it's flat golden faceplate.

On first glance you would also consider the Havoc to be lightly armed, six spindly arms, three on each side, stretched out on either side of the machine's thruster assembly, a pair of long triangular shaped swords clenched in it's long clawed fingers.

But then, first glances were very rarely completely forthcoming.

Then there was the Neurological Device that piloted the mecha; a Perfect Neurological Device, the only one in the world and even then, Havoc's pilot had to undergo minor yet painful surgery to fully access it's capabilities.

But then again, the pilot was Azura Sozin, A woman who strived for perfection, no matter the cost.

Sovereignty's modifications made _that_ clear.

Once a triple hulled Supercarrier, one of only five, in the two months she had been in dry dock, the vessel had undergone massive changes to the point it was near unrecognisable from it's sisters.

The Island had been moved from the side of the vessel to a larger block at the rear of the ship, the new command centre now a smooth incline that began a quarter of the way along main hull, a small lump near it's peak revealing it's newly enhanced Bridge, it's extra size incorporating most of the living quarters that had been moved from the secondary hulls. The spaces between hulls had also been removed, new lethal rectangular positron cannons, currently sunken into their berths, hidden in the shadows, their power sources stored where soldiers of G.U.N. had once eaten, slept and lived.

Where once triple barrelled 50 cm navel guns had rested, now twin barrelled energy cannons lay glinting in the sun, where corkscrew turbines had once pushed the mighty ship through the waters, now a U-shaped bank of Neo-Ion thrusters pushed the vessel to so much more.

Then there was the…other…attachments.

Yes, as Artirius had previously thought, Azura strived for perfection with every mech she piloted and every ship she sailed. Everything she owned had to be either one off, or better then everything else in it's class.

And now, the Captain faced off against her, his own Eternal against her brand new Havoc.

They stared it other without really looking across the Launch deck of the massive warship; his eyes covered by a sash of crimson fabric, her eyes plugged into her machine's cameras via a series of cables attached to her spine via her Neurological device.

Even then, Artirius knew her smile was deadly.

Then, the Havoc moved.

Leaping through the air from a still start, the Captain barely had time to pull his sword from his Ranger's back before twin blades struck against it's metal surface, sparks flying as the Mecha Suit seemed to try and force his machine into the deck.

Jumping back off Eternal's chest before he had a chance to retaliate, Havoc proceeded to dart in, it's swords smashing blow after blow against it's foe, some missing, others slicing against the sword.

Gritting his teeth as he placed a strengthening hand against the blade, Artirius knew he was in a precarious position. Keep defending, and eventually Azura would break through, go on the offensive, and he could wind up dead for a number of reasons, ranging from a well timed shot on her part to death by firing squad if his attack met it's mark.

But having served the Heiress of G.U.N. for several years, The Captain was well aware of her goading nature. She was trying to get him to fight back, knowing that if she got so much as a splinter her father would have his head.

But he would hold his ground.

He always held his ground.

Until she tired and went for something more drastic.

Pushing away from it's target, Havoc somersaulted back across the deck, it's limbs a blur as the triangular blades rotated to a horizontal plane and split down the middle.

Even if he couldn't see, the whine of electron emitters charging piercing his cockpit's speakers was enough for the Captain to move for his Ranger's energy rifle.

With a mighty push off the deck, the Havoc flew feet first into the air, the entire machine expertly spinning mid-flight to face it's foe, it's swords now glowing with electric blue energy.

As the mecha landed with the barest of thuds against the nearby turret, a wave of cobalt power surged across the deck, the light blinding Eternal's cameras as it's pilot brought his weapon to bear, a charge of burning green energy erupting from it's barrel to meet his attacker head on.

As the two blasts hit, Sovereignty rocked under the resulting explosion, only Lt. Mathew Ysara, the current Bridge watch officer, refused to look away from the bright light as his fellows privately swore and cursed against their Captain and his sparring partner.

"_Damn her,"_ The blond scowled darkly as the light quickly faded, his dark eyes blinking against the spots that stained his vision, _"She'll be the death of us all if she's not careful,"_

In Eternal's cockpit, Artirius sighed as he lent back in his chair, one hand whipping away the sweat that had seeped under his scarf, "Another…Another draw Lady Azura," She was trying to kill him, that much was obvious, "An…an excellent duel,"

"_You have a funny way of looking at a draw Artie,"_ Her mocking voice on his belt mounted personal radio caused him to wince slightly under his sash as he lowered Eternal down onto one knee, bright sunlight pouring into his cockpit as he opened the hatch, _"Excellent would indicate success, victory, dominance over your enemy. A draw is none of these things,"_

"I will admit, a draw is not a victory, but it can still be excellent," the Captain frowned as he pulled a debarkation cable out from the roof of the hatch, letting it ease him down to the deck before making his way to the stationary Havoc, "You're attacks are becoming more presence with every match, the electron emitters are producing good results and even you're fighting style is…"

"_Artie?"_

"Yes Lady Azura?"

"_You talk too much,"_

With a blast of steam, the Mecha Suit's chest cracked open directly down the middle, a watery orange liquid gushing out of the opening like blood from a wound; leaking over the Havoc's pristine armour and pooling across the Sovereignty's Launch Deck.

As the hatch parted fully, Artirius was glad his eyes were blinded from normal sight.

Suspended within a large metal sphere by a dozen cables, Azura Sozin stood within a full body Neurological Device, her arms splayed wide while her feet stayed close together.

Designed specifically for her body, the armoured suit tight and accenting every curve, save for her head, encased in a matching dark steel grey helmet with solid black visor, and the joints around the hands and arms where the small movements were still necessary.

With a wet pop, twelve cables burst free from their fastenings along her spine and spiralled up into ports along the edge of the sphere, the suit cracking along the arms, legs and down the centre of her body, various parts pulling away to release the pilot within.

Her long hair seemed to flow out behind her as Havoc removed her helmet, her amber eyes flashing with a malice that matched her smile as her onyx locks fell across the crimson body suit she had to wear when operating her machine.

"Talk is cheap Artie," he winced as she stepped off her machine, landing perfectly despite the height of the fall, the liquid that stained the deck barely splashing form the impact, "You're compliments are _touching_, but a draw is still a draw. It doesn't matter how hard you fight, it may as well be considered a loss,"

"But still…" he cut himself short when she lashed out at him, grabbing his throat between her perfectly manicured nails.

"Tell me Artie…" her voice was calm and silky, "Do you think we will accomplish our objectives if we constantly draw with our enemy? Do you think stalemates will allow us to capture our prey and return it to Berlin?," she increased the pressure against his neck, a thrill running up her enhanced spine as she watched him start to struggle to breath, his pulse beating against her skin, "Do you think my Father will be happy that our progress will be hampered by constant deadlocks? What do you think Artirius?"

"I think…" despite his apparent lack of oxygen, her Captain remained calm, "I think…you smell of blood…Lady Azura,"

His answer was a distraction, she knew; an attempt to stop her attack by turning her attention to vanity. For a moment, she considered squeezing hard until that pulse in her hand completely stopped…

But then again…she would probably never find an…experience…like his again.

So she let go.

"It's the bio-neural fluid," she frowned in mild annoyance when Meridiano didn't double over, a few stabilising breaths the only indication of her 'lesson', "It helps the connection between man and machine when within the atmosphere. Hard to create. Perhaps I shouldn't let it leak all over the ship. Worthless in outer space though. I suppose it's lucky we're the only nation with Mass Drivers," she smiled cruelly at her Captain as she headed back towards the island with a sway in her hips,

"He would have been so much harder to capture if he had access to the stars,"

* * *

When Alistair had turned ten years old, his father had taken him hiking up Mt. Snowdon in Wales as a birthday treat. In the several hours it had taken to reach the summit, the two of them deciding to take the train back down, there had been a fair share of laughs, tears and a couple of close calls.

When they reached the top however, the view he had seen; the mountains and lakes, the paths winding their ways across the countryside, with the sun casting great shadows across the landscape, had taken his breath away.

It had been that view that helped him in his decision to join the RAF, for if the views from the top of Snowdon had been breathtaking, the views from a plane must be even greater.

It had been that view that had taken him to the Black Core, to Everest Base, to his commission as Courier of the Avatar, the world's first Ranger.

But now…that view was lost forever.

For as January turned into February, the Flight Lieutenant sighed as the prow of the Gelion sailed smoothly over the place where the summit of Snowdon had been a hundred years before.

The Sea of Burning Souls. That's what he'd heard several sailors call the place where the British Isles had once sat.

So deep had the COMET System cut into the Earth's crust, it had cracked open down to the upper mantle. As a result, magma now constantly seeped out into the Atlantic Ocean like a bleeding wound. Scientists predicted in would take several decades for the immense crater to be filled in, and several more before a landmass would resurface, if it ever would.

The steam that would occasionally rise from the water, the molten rock that burned so hot even the darkest depths of the ocean couldn't douse the reds and oranges that glowed hundreds of miles below, these were the traits that gave the British Channel and it's surrounding waters it's new name, the dim glow of magma hundreds of miles below combining with the storms that now frequented the area creating a hellish scene for most of the year.

Now however, it was peaceful, a clam before a storm the sensor officer had said. A good time to get some fresh air before the next front hit.

So here Alistair stood, alone on the front deck of the massive vessel, his eyes watching the dim burning glow of the Earth lighting the ocean around him in the dawn's early light.

"Incredible, isn't it?"

The officer looked around in surprise at the unfamiliar voice, his grey eyes widened slightly as he set them on Captain Fredrick Ibram.

Tall and well built, the middle aged man smiled down at Aang from beneath a large brown beard that seemed to merge somewhere with his neat greying hair, dark blue eyes glinting in the early morning light.

As with all soldiers of the U.S.A.C., his uniform seemed remarkably dated; a blue tailcoat that came down to his knees, buttoned down the front with neck hugging collar, black cuffs and gold tassels adorning his shoulders, a simple black belt with metal buckle around his waist keeping the ensemble together. Khaki trousers and knee length leather boots adorned his lower body, a cloak fitted around his right shoulder indicating his status aboard ship.

Likewise, the regular soldiers wore a similar uniform, only with a simple tunic that came down to their waist, their rank stitched into their sleeves and collars, with a black garrison cap atop their heads. Each armed force wore a different coloured tunic to distinguish themselves from each other: The navy wore blue, The Army wore green, and the Air Force wore red.

According to Sokka, the U.S.A.C. was going through something of a 'chivalry phase, a yearning to go back to the times before the wars and the Great Depression, back to a time when men were men and would lay down their cloaks in puddles for women to walk over them,' while on the face of it, this hadn't seemed to of changed the day to day lives of the citizens, this was shown in their country's uniforms, save for the combat slacks of soldiers on the battlefield.

Suffice to say, Alistair was glad _his_ uniform wasn't the most outdated in this war ridden future.

"The ocean," the Captain joined Aang at the railing, "You would have thought it would have dropped a bit with this giant crater in the middle of the Atlantic, and probably dried up with that never cooling rock down there. Yet here it is, unchanged, admittedly more stormy then it was a hundred years ago, and no one knows why,"  
"Maybe the 'burning souls' are keeping the waters away from the mantle," Alistair smiled sadly, watching as the Captain chuckled to himself.

"Yes, perhaps your right. They say only non-G.U.N. ships can travel these waters you know. The Nationalists say the area is cursed, that now G.U.N. vessel has ever returned from battle if they crossed the Sea of Burning Souls," he glanced down into the burning orange ocean below, "They tend to give this area a wide berth as a result. They fear this place," he turned his gaze to his companion, "Just like they fear you?"

Alistair rolled his eyes, "Can't imagine why,"

"It's only been a month, but already stories of your victory at Moscow have spread across the world. An entire battle fleet, wiped out within the span of a few minutes," the Captain sighed as he shook his head, "I can't imagine what it must be like to have that kind of responsibility,"  
"Yeah well," the officer sighed as he turned his gaze out to sea, "I try not to think about it too much. Right now, all I can think about is getting to Washington. We have to unite our forces into one unit and take out Berlin as quickly as possible. Otherwise when Summer's End comes…most of this planet will probably be covered in a Sea of Burning Souls,"

"Perhaps," Ibram stroked his long beard, "But I wonder Lt. Aang…have you ever considered…you might be ready to face the Führer now?"

"Now?" Aang blinked in surprise at the Captain, "Like…right now?"

"Think about it," the comforting smile that graced the bearded man's lips was anything but, "The power of the Crystalline Avatar…raw energy capable of incinerating entire warships with a single blast. A mammoth structure that has the potential to level entire cities with one rampage. We could divert to France right now, sneak through the Nationalist defences and reach Berlin within a week! Once we've taken Berlin, the rest of G.U.N. will fall!"

"But there's a flaw to that plan," Alistair gritted his teeth angrily, "I only have control over the Crystalline Avatar for an undetermined amount of time, and that's if I touch it directly. I might be five hours, it might only be a few minutes. And even then, there's not a good chance it'll spit me back out again afterwards! It's just not worth the risk. And if you just overfeed the Avatarium Crystal…there's a chance it'll kill everybody, not just the G.U.N. soldiers…and even then I can't control when it activates…"

"Then we must find a way to activate and control the Crystalline Avatar without direct contact," The Captain smiled, "It will work,"

"It'll be a massacre!" Aang slammed his fist against the metal handrail angrily, "Unless direct contact is applied, I'm not sure the Avatarium Crystal even knows the difference between friend of foe. There _is_ no way to control it. I'm sorry, but we have to get to Washington and come up with a better plan of attack,"

"I see. I understand," he didn't appear to be angry, which unnerved Aang somewhat, "Yes…I suppose your plan is best. Wouldn't want to rush into anything…that said," the Captain's face suddenly became dangerous, "Lieutenant…have you visited the infirmary wards since we left St. Petersburg?"

"A couple of times. Katara said it might lift the moral of the troops there if they saw the Courier of the Avatar in their midst,"

"Indeed," Ibram turned his gaze to the burning ocean below, "As Captain of the Gelion, I see this kind of thing everyday. Today is what I would call a slow day though. Just a few broken legs, a mangled hand or two…nothing terminal," he turned back to the officer grimly, "But most of the time, I see much worse my friend. I've seen good men and women with their arms and legs completely blown off. I've seen bodies that are merely mangled piles of bloody flesh strewn on a bed. And have you ever heard the screams of the dying? We had to soundproof the wards it got so dreadful, not a day goes by when blood is usually splattered across the deck. That's why we take tours like this, when we go around the neutral countries, giving out supplies, helping _their _wounded as they try to get by with outdated technology and medicine. But once we get back to New York, it'll be back to the status quo. Back to the dead and the dying as the U.S.A.C. continues to send it's boys out to die by the thousands. And while you head off to Washington to gather your forces and make your plans, _more_ soldiers are heading off to their deaths, and not all of them will have the sweet short release of an exploding Ranger or Mecha Suit. But let me help you," he set a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Let me help you find a way to control the Crystalline Avatar without affecting you, and we can stop this war within the week. What do you say? Will you help me stop the Führer?"

Alistair gazed at the Captain for several minutes, before turning his gaze to the dim glow below him.

Finally, he sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it,"

* * *

"No, you can't!"

Aang sighed as he squirmed slightly under Katara's glare, fully aware of the bemused glances from several patients and nurses that stood around the ward.

With nothing better to do on the long voyage, Katara and Sokka had volunteered (Sokka had been volunteered by Katara) to give what little help they could around the Gelion's various wards; distributing medicine, generally keeping the place clean to name a few chores on their lists.

Right now, all that was forgotten at the news Aang brought from the upper decks.

"I don't see what the problem is," Alistair shrugged indifferently, "Captain Ibram has a point. The sooner we take Berlin, the faster G.U.N. will fall, and the quicker the war will end. If we can figure out a way to overfeed Avatarium and control it without direct contact, I don't see what the problem is,"

"The problem is this isn't the right way to go about this!" Katara scowled darkly, "The ship's still over the Sea of Burning Souls, do you know how far we are from the G.U.N. boarder? They're gonna start wondering why a Hospital ship's stopped in the middle of the ocean you know! If you want to study Avatarium, great, but wait until we get to the mainland please!"

"Honestly…I gotta agree with Al on this one," Sokka smirked as he brushed down the plastic floor nearby, "I mean, it's gonna take us another two weeks to get to New York, why not see what we can do here and get it over with? I mean did you see what he did to the G.U.N. battle fleet at Moscow? It was incredible! Sure it's not gonna be as amazing if he keeps the crystal inside it's armour, but still…"

"Do I have to remind you that Avatarium is still alien to any of us!?" His sister gazed at her brother exasperatedly, "Sure, Artirius and his General friend gave as a bit of info, but that's not enough to start experimenting with the Avatar State like this! And what if you get hurt?" She turned her eyes pleadingly back to Aang, "A theoretical quick victory isn't worth the risk of loosing you Alistair. Please…reconsider?"

"I…Can't," the officer sighed as he turned his gaze away from her, "I already gave the Captain my word. I'm sorry Katara, but I have to do this,"

"Sure you do," her voice was sullen as she turned away from him, "Fine. You want to do this, I won't stop you," Alistair glanced back as she strode purposefully away, "But that doesn't say I'll help you either,"

* * *

"Okay…so remind me again…" Alistair cast a uneasy glance at the flexible cable that was currently tied around the Avatar's neck as it stood on the Gelion's Deck between it's cannons, Sokka within Katara's Lumber holding the other end, "_Why_ do I feel like a dog on a leash?"

"_This is an electron cable. It was supposed to be used as a core implement for the construction of Orbital Elevators, but seeing as we have never constructed such strutures, it was never used,"_ Ibram's voice came over the speakers from his position on the Gelion's Bridge, _"It was designed to catch lightening that may hit the elevator and feed it harmlessly into a battery deposited. Using that basic principle, we've rigged this Lumber's power supply to send a jolt of energy through your Ranger should you get out of hand while in the Avatar State. We don't _think_ you'll be hurt…but we'll just have to play it by ear,"_

"Play it…by ear?"

"_In order to activate the Avatar State without direct contact, you told me you were required to be angry or scared. Mr. Agura has volunteered to attempt to anger you until the State has been activated,"_

"Sokka's gonna do what-now?"

"_Yo! Al!"_ the officer winced as the Lumber seemed to wave up at him, Sokka's voice quickly replacing the Captain's over the speaker, _"Yo Momma So dumb, she sat on the TV and watched the sofa!"_

"My mother did what?"

"_Yo momma is so fat, she got her own zip code!"_ Aang gave the Lumber a strange look, _"Yo Momma so stupid, she sold her car for gas money!"_

"But my mother didn't own a car…"

"_Yo mama so ugly she looks out the window and got arrested for mooning!"_

"Now wait just a minute here…!"

"_Oh! We got a live one! Yo Momma's so ugly, that people dress up as her for Halloween!"_

"Sokka, I really think…"

"_Yo mama so ugly, she made an onion cry!"_

"Yeah?" Aang gripped the control sticks tight in his hands, "Well You're mother…"

"_Lemmie tell ya something! Yo mama…She _so_ ugly…I say she so ugly…they push her face into dough to make gorilla cookies! The pound wouldn't take her away! That when she walks into a bank, they turn off the surveillance cameras! That…hey, what are you doing with your sword…?"_

A distinct clang echoed across the open sea as the flat side of the Avatar's inactivated energy sword slammed into the top of the Lumber, the entire Ranger collapsing in a broken heap before the onyx mecha with a pathetic groan.

"My mother was the kindest, sweetest, most attractive woman in London," Alistair smirked as he hoisted the sword onto Avatar's shoulder, "And I dare you to tell me otherwise. Understood?"

"_Yes…Sir…Ugh,"_

"_Hm…"_ Ibram was clearly unimpressed,_ "It appears we need another plan. We have to find a way,"_

* * *

"More seashells?"

"Why not?" Iroh grinned eagerly at the collection of various shells of different shapes and sizes spread out across his bed, his nephew shaking his head in disbelief, "Collecting souvenirs is an important part of any vacation," he picked up a pretty pink disk with a sigh, "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come…"

"We don't have the Bismarck anymore Uncle!" Zuko scowled darkly, "And this isn't a vacation! We only have a limited amount of space on the Fortitude and we can't…" his cut himself short as someone rapped efficiently on the door, "Now who could that be?" he angrily strode across the white wooden door, throwing it open with all the rage he could muster, "I thought I told you we didn't want any room service! I…"

Zuko's voice died in his throat as he laid us on the young woman behind the slab of wood, her escort saluting him just behind her without a wisp of a grin on his masked face. Both were clad in uniforms of the G.U.N. Naval Forces, a cloak of onyx with red inner lining and collar with silver shoulder pads adorning the girl's thin frame, a ceremonial sword clipped to her belt to show all who saw her of her position in life

"Now now Zuzu," Azura smirked as she pushed the young man before her back into the room with the tip of her finger, removing her peaked cap as she did so, "Is that any way to great your sister after so long apart?"

"Azura…Major Meridiano…" Iroh blinked in mild surprise as he rose from his bed, slowly dusting his loose shirt off as he gazed curiously at their surprised guest, his nephew staring at them with a picture of disgust on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Artie's been promoted and transferred to the Navy," Azura smiled as she leaned back against Artirius' chest, one hand moving up to his face, scraping it's nails across his cheek, "When he heard I needed transport, he did what any other gentleman would do and offered his ship and…" she grinned as she drew her thump across his neck, "Services?"

"My Lady was in need of a ship and a crew," despite the slight red marks that now stained the side of his face, Artirius made no other move save for a small wince, his voice completely passive, "I had no choice but to…escort her,"

"And what about you Zuzu?" Azura turned her attention to her older sibling, pushing off Meridiano's chest, "You've been awfully quiet. What's the matter? No hello? How have you been? Not even a bit of…" she leaned forward slightly, closing the gap between herself and her brother to the point her nose was a hair's breadth away from his, "brotherly love?"

"Get away from me!" Zuko balked in disgust as her pushed his amused sister away, "And don't call me that! What are you doing here Azura? What do you want?"

"Hm, I guess you've been away from home for too long," Azura looked almost hurt, "In Berlin we still tend to at least say hello before demanding answers,"

"Please forgive your brother's outburst. You're visit here was…unexpected," Iroh's voice was a bare murmur, but still came clear across the room, "Perhaps it would be best if you just answered his questions,"

"Perhaps," the younger sibling sighed as she reached down to pluck a horn like shell from the bed spread, her amber eyes glinting with mild amusement as she twirled it between her fingers, much to her Uncle's annoyance, "Always trying to get to the point. Must be a family thing. Speaking of which, I've come with a message from Berlin; Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumours of plans to remove him from office…destroy everything we've built over the past hundred years. Family are the only ones you can really trust," to Zuko's amazement, Azura's features and voice softened, "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home,"

Her brother blinked several times, his eyes widened in amazement as he slowly digested her words.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Azura smirked slightly, "Isn't this what you wanted? You're coming home. Back to Berlin. Back to where you belong. Don't I even get a thank you? I could of just sent Artie here all by his lonesome. I didn't have to waste a month of sailing round Eurasia and Africa for stony silence,"

Zuko frowned slightly, his throat surprisingly dry.

"Father regrets…sending me away? He wants me back?"

"I see. Clearly you need time to digest this," his sister smiled almost sympathetically, "We don't have to leave right away. The Sovereignty is down in the port, come by tomorrow around nine with your answer. Come on Artie," she pulled her Captain back through the door by the strap across his chest, "Let's leave my dear brother to come to terms with Father's request,"

Zuko didn't stop them from leaving. He just watched in silence as the door closed behind his departing guests, his amber eyes staring in amazement and disbelief at the painted slab of wood for several minutes after their footsteps had faded away.

"Well…" Iroh frowned slightly, "That was certainty…out of character. And she took one of my shells!"

"Forget about your shells Uncle!" Zuko turned to face the old man, a daring glint of hope in his eyes, "Don't you see? We're going home! Two long years away from Berlin…I can't believe it…"

"Yes, it certainly _is_ unbelievable," The former General frowned as he turned to the nearby window, watching as his niece half dragged Meridiano down the stony path towards the sea, "I have never known my brother to regret anything…"

"Didn't you hear Azura?" Sozin's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to face his Uncle, "Father's realised the importance of family. He _cares_ about me!"

"I'm not saying that he doesn't," Iroh turned round uneasily, "But I care for you too, and if Julius wants you back…it might not be for the reasons you imagine…"

"You don't know how my father feels about me!" the venom in the scarred man's voice was undeniable, "You don't know _anything_!"

"I know more then you realise," Iroh's voice was soft and careful, "Do not let your elation to this turn of events cloud your judgement Zuko. You know very well that things are not always what they appear to be at face value when it comes to the line of Sozin,"

"Not all the time. I can see now you are _exactly_ what you appear to be at face value:" Zuko scowled darkly, "A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for bed,"

Iroh didn't say a word. He merely winced as his nephew slammed the bathroom door on his way in, before sighing sadly as he turned to face the ocean once more.

* * *

Alistair watched silently as the storm front rumbled quietly on the horizon, his hands clenching the metal railing as lightning flashed across the evening sky.

They had tried everything they could think of to bring around the Avatar State; provocation, amateur hypnosis (Sokka put himself to sleep), actual fighting between him and Sokka (Alistair kept winning) even more drastic measures such as electrocution. Nothing had worked, and all it had done was cause the officer's joints to ache.

"Hey. Do you have a moment?"

Aang blinked in mild surprise as he turned around to see an apprehensive Katara standing behind him, her hands flexing uneasily by her sides, her eyes watching him uneasily.

"Of course," he smiled easily as she joined him at the railing, "I was just watching the storm over there. Captain Ibram says it'll be over us soon, so we thought we'd better call it a day so we can prepare for it,"

"I see," the tanned girl frowned as she watched the black clouds, before sighing and turning to her companion, "Alistair…do you remember what happened the last time you activated the Avatar State without touching a Avatarium Crystal?"

"No, but I got a pretty detailed description of it from you," Aang smiled slightly, "I'd just lost Forge. I was so angry…I destroyed Atlantic Base…the Titanic…"

"You fell into a coma," Katara's voice was soft and quiet, "And not before you destroyed everything. Even as you slept, you kept mumbling painfully for Forge. You must have been so angry, so upset…You became a completely different person," she turned her gaze back to the stormy skies, "I'm not saying the Crystalline Avatar in any form isn't a helpful, even incredible, ally to have. But you have to understand…for people that care about you…you have no idea how much it scares me to see you that way,"

Aang watched her carefully for a full minute before turning to stare at the orange water below as it glowed in the growing darkness.

"Say you're right. That what we did here today is wrong. The best course of action is to just pack up and head for New York once the storm's past. What about all the soldiers that die between now and then. Would it be worth it to their families? They're friends and lovers? Do you think _they__'__d_ understand if I said I'd had a risky opportunity to vanquish G.U.N. within the week and decided take a far safer option at the cost of soldiers' lives?"

"Alistair…even if you defeated the Führer today…there's a chance it wouldn't make much difference,"

"What do you mean?"

"Say you killed Sozin. You glowed up and obliterated his palace and ended his reign. What makes you think that will be the end of it? What makes you say that just because the Führer is dead, a General or Senator or even one of his children will just take up the reigns? Even then, at best, it will be another few months before word of Sozin's death reaches the front lines. There's little to no fighting within Eurasia Alistair, This whole war is being fought in U.S.A.C. territory, and it's been going on for a hundred years. Even if G.U.N.'s government surrendered, I doubt their Generals overseas would go down as quickly. No matter which way you go about it Alistair, people are going to die. And if those angry Nationalists still continue to fight if you manage a surrender from Berlin, you can bet there's gonna be a whole lot more bloodshed as they fight to the last man,"

Aang frowned as he continued to stare into the small waves of the ocean, not even tensing as she gently reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Alistair…please…give up this crazy scheme. You're only hurting yourself. Let's go to Washington, get those troops and fight a proper battle. Please?"

The officer didn't reply. He just stared out to sea, his face troubled.

Neither one of the pair noticed a certain Captain watching them from the Bridge balcony above their heads, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

* * *

He was here.

Lying on his side in the semi-darkness, Iroh opened his eyes quietly as he felt a stillness overcome the room, shafts of bone white moonlight piercing the darkness, casting strange shadows over the old man and his sleeping nephew in the next bed.

Had this been their first encounter, he knew he would have probably shouted in surprise, called for help and brought the pistol he kept by his bedside to bear.

But he did none of these things.

All the former General did was sit up slowly, his dark orbs focusing a corner of the room as a slight shiver travelled up his spine.

"You know, your theatrics don't surprise me anymore," he smiled slightly as the shadows seemed to shift before his eyes, "If you want to talk, why don't you just come out and chat…like a normal person,"

"You of all people should know I am far from normal," Iroh smiled at the sound of his voice, low and shallow with a distinct metallic tone, as a paper white face emerged from the shadows, robes of onyx solidifying around his thin frame as he stepped before the bed, "I've been alive for so long…I don't think I could ever be normal again,"

"You don't give yourself enough credit my friend," the old man turned his gaze to his nephew, "Are you sure you should be here? Zuko might not take too kindly to a visit from you,"

"I have caught us in a moment in time," The Immortal Wanderer smiled slightly, "He will not wake while we are here, nor shall we be disturbed. Though I will be brief, this action tends to knock your body clock out of sync,"

Iroh shook his head slightly, "The wonders of the Crystal-Hearts," he ignored the slight grimace of his companion as his face became solemn, "Why are you here?"

"You know why I am here,"

"Azura," the General frowned sadly, "It's a trap…isn't it?"

"That much is obvious," the Wanderer growled darkly, "You cannot allow Zuko to return to Berlin. The flow of time must _not_ be allowed to run it's current path,"

"What would you have me do?" the old man chuckled slightly, "Lock him in this room and tell Azura her brother wants to stay in exile? Somehow I doubt he will thank me,"

"If Zuko returns home…you know the consequence of such actions,"

"I believe you've told me on many occasions," out of curiosity, the General leaned over and placed his fingers on his Nephew's neck. Despite the warmth, he could not feel a pulse, "And I am aware of the risk. Zuko has faced death before and survived…"

"Are you quite sure about that?"

Iroh chose to ignore the query, "You've also told me that the flow of time can be altered. So there is a chance he may return to Berlin and escape death…"

"You do not understand," there was a clear note of urgency in the Wanderer's voice, "Zuko must steer clear of _this_ destiny. He _must_ follow a different path. If he does not, it will only end in his death. You _must_ stop him from returning to Berlin…at least until Summer's End,"

"And if I can't?" Iroh cocked an eyebrow, "What if I can't stop Zuko from returning home? If not today, what about tomorrow? What if he captures the Avatar as his father wants? What if he realises his mistake when he returns home?"

"Then it will not matter if he finds redemption or not," The Wanderer seemed to scowl sombrely, "If the matter gets out of hand, I will do everything in my power to help him. Despite this, at this point in time, if Zuko's path leads him to Berlin…it will end with his death, and with it…a future clouded beyond even Lady Fina's vision,"

"Then I appreciate any help you can give my friend," Iroh smiled slightly, "Zuko's mind is clouded right now. He sees only what his father wants him to see. I hope…with time and perhaps a proper taste of life beyond G.U.N.…this will change,"

"I hope so too," The Wanderer nodded soberly, "I must take my leave now. There is much to do, and little time to do it in,"

"One last thing my friend," the robed figure paused mid turn as the old man spoke up, "I must know, if you know…although to be fair, I'm actually afraid of your answer. Do you know the truth about him?"

The Wanderer didn't reply for a moment, his form slowly dissolving into the shadows as he considered his reply.

As he finally disappeared and the sounds of the night returned, a shiver ran down Iroh's spine at his answer.

"Not completely. But with time…I will,"

* * *

Morning came over the inn, but for Zuko, decked out in his Shadow Exo-Suit (The only 'uniform' he had left) with the faceplate removed, he had already been up and ready to head to the port before the sun had even peaked over the horizon, the sky now dying itself a magnificent orange as he strode purposefully down the path, leaving the Fortitude behind to be picked up later.

As he came to the cliff that overlooked the docks, the former Captain couldn't help but smile as he set his amber eyes on the Sovereignty at sea, the massive vessel for the first time in a long while actually looking almost welcoming…if not slightly different from when he last seen the carrier.

"Wait!"

Zuko blinked in surprise as he took in his Uncle's large form almost lumbering across the dusty path, the large pack on his back swaying precariously as the old man came to a halt beside his nephew, panting heavily as he clutched his uniformed chest.

"You know, I'm getting too old for this," Iroh smiled weakly as he bent over, a steadying hand on his nephew's shoulder, "You…You really shouldn't have taken off like that…especially without saying goodbye!"

"You mean…you've changed you're mind?" Zuko sounded almost hopeful.

"Family sticks together right?" the old man smiled as stood upright, "I promised to stand by you until the end Zuko. I intend to keep that promise,"

"Thank you Uncle," the former Captain smiled genially, before turning his gaze back to the immense vessel that lay in port, "I never thought the Sovereignty would look so…welcoming. We're finally…going home,"

Iroh tried to smile reassuringly, only for his face to fall as his nephew continued down the path towards the docks, his gaze turning to the Sovereignty once more as a certain conversation entered his mind:

"_It's a trap…isn't it?"_

"_That much is obvious,"_

* * *

At first, Alistair had thought it had been the thunderous storm above combined with the giant waves that pounded against the Gelion's hull that had roused him from his turbulent dreams. It was only when his drowsy mind took note of the screaming alarms above his head did he realise the true reason for his apart awakening, before rousing Sokka from bed and pulling on his uniform as he tore out of the makeshift bedroom towards the Bridge.

"What's going on!?" the officer's voice was barely heard over the thunder and alarms as he stumbled up the stairwell to the command centre, Sokka screaming in panic as a particularly large wave smashed against the hull, sending the poor man into a crumbled heap at the bottom of the staircase.

"G.U.N. patrol ships, three of them," Ibram cast a solemn glance over his shoulder from his position beside the helmsman, "And they couldn't have come at a worse time,"

Alistair didn't have to ask. Lightning forked across the turbulent skies as waves crashed over the mid-deck where they had been experimenting mere hours before. Below them, the ocean glowed an angry orange from the open gash in the Earth's crust, creating a somewhat demonic atmosphere.

Framed against the flashes, Aang scowled darkly as he watched the three silhouettes of the patrol boats fan out and surround the prow, the single double barrelled turrets mounted on their front deck's glinting under the flashes of light from above, the large bay windows of their Bridges sitting atop the steep slope that made up most of the small vessel's hull.

"I thought you said G.U.N. never came to the Sea of Burning Souls…"

"I did, but we're not that far off from France. Perhaps they saw us and came to investigate why we've stopped….Damn! They're right in our blind spot, we have no guns at the bow," The Captain clenched his fists angrily, and we can't turn to face them or the Gelion will capsize," he turned to face the officer desperately as Sokka slowly staggered up the stairwell again, "We have no other Rangers save for the Avatar, but the good news is that patrol boats have no Rangers at all, just one turret on their forward deck. If you can activate the Avatar State, then they won't stand a chance,"

"I'll do my best," Aang frowned as he turned back to the stairs, "But I can't promise anything, especially with this storm messing up the battlefield. We should evacuate any injured to the Avat and have the lifeboats prepared for launch…just in case,"

"Are you so sure of defeat?" Ibram raised an indignant eyebrow, "Even after you're victory at Moscow, you still doubt your abilities?"

"My _victory_ at Moscow was on a windless day with a crystal giant as my machine," Aang scowled as he descended down the stairs, "These are completely different circumstances. I can barely see a foot in front of me, and we haven't exactly been able to just jump in and out of the Avatar State lately. I'll do my best, but I can't promise victory here. I'm sorry, but all I can do is the best of my abilities,"

Ibram didn't have the chance to reply, the officer having strode purposefully down to the stairs and out of sight.

"You know, he has a point," Sokka smiled wryly as he braced himself against the rail, "You want me to go wake up Katara and start evacuating?"

"No…no," Ibram smiled slightly as another wave crashed against the side of the Gelion, "You go on ahead…begin the evacuation…

I'm sure you're sister…will come and help…in time,"

* * *

As he climbed up the ladder the long ladder from the lifeboat to the Launch deck, Zuko couldn't help but sigh gratefully as he took in the sight before him, the image that had played over a thousand times in his mind now a reality.

Flanking the massive deck up to the island that now sat at the end of the vessel, twenty soldiers decked in form fitting Exo-Suit's of deepest crimson with extravagant gold trimmings along the shoulders cuffs and boots, Thick barrelled Euphoria Assault Rifles held in their hands as they stood to attention. Each the standard nine metres of most G.U.N. Exo-Suits, Zuko was too preoccupied with the moment to notice his Uncle's suspicious glances as he carefully took in the helmet that seemed to seamlessly meld into the shoulders of the suit, the three horns that made up the faceplate curving down to meld into one at the centre of the face, three glowing diamonds showing the placement of the Elite Guard's advanced camera system.

And there, standing at the end of these two lines with Artirius at her side, stood Azura, a triumphant smile upon her face, one hand resting easily on the hilt of her sword.

As they approached, the old man couldn't help but tense uneasily as the Captain bowed his head slightly to whisper something in his niece's ear, the younger woman frowning slightly, before brushing him off, letting the hand he had braced on her shoulder to fall back to his side.

Something was very wrong here.

"Brother, Uncle," Azura held her hands wide as her relations approached the island, "Welcome to the Sovereignty. I'm so glad you decided to take my offer,"

"How could we refuse?" Iroh smiled grimly, "It all seems…too good to be true,"

"Indeed," the smile that graced his niece's lips didn't seem to quite reach her eyes, "Artie, set course for Paris, once there, we'll head for Berlin…home,"

"Home…" Zuko sighed almost wistfully as he began to move towards the entrance to superstructure, "Berlin…the Palace…Maia,"

It was only as he moved directly past his sister, did Artirius chose to speak to his commander, just loud enough for the scarred man to hear.

"Where should I put our guests Lady Azura?"

"Where you put all prisoners," Azura gave the captain an indifferent look, "In the Brig of cour…"

Her voice died as Zuko froze, his amber eyes turning in disbelief as her features contorted into rage.

"Damn. All hands!" she glared at the Elite Guard, "Plan Delta Four! Kill all traitors,"

The forces reacted too late.

Before a hail of bullets spread across the deck, Zuko grabbed his uncle and leapt clear out of the way, Artirius likewise pulling Azura clear of fire as chaos spread across the Sovereignty's Launch Deck.

"Dammit!" the former Captain landed swiftly behind one of the support pylons, his eyes squeezed shut in frustration, "She lied to us! She lied! Azura always lies! I should have remembered that…"

"You mustn't blame yourself my nephew," Iroh tried to smile reassuringly as bullets pinged off the support, "The allure of going home was the perfect bait, and Azura knew that. But right now, we must focus on getting away from here…"

"Right…" Zuko scowled as he turned to the battlefield before him, his eyes narrowing to slits as he noticed Azura standing clear of the carnage, Artirius quickly making his way to the island, "Uncle, try and find us a way of the ship without behind blown to bits," he attached the Shadow's faceplate to his Exo-suit, it's eyes glowing blue as he powered the suit up fully, _"__I__'__ll distract Azura,__"_

* * *

Alistair made sure the patrol ship's fire first before he jumped into the fray.

With howling wind and lashing rain, the pilot winced heavily as the Avatar was buffeted about by the raging storm, alarms screaming in his ears that he should turn back and power down as he was forced to remain grounded to the Gelion's deck.

"This is no good," Aang groaned as he tried to disable the oncoming ship's from the front deck, the energy beams swallowed up by the waves, "I can't a good shot at this angle, but if I take off, I might loose sight of the Gelion…and the Avatar can only fly for so long," he winced slightly as a pair of shells arced overhead, "At least the G.U.N. forces aren't much better off,"

"_Lt. Aang, what's your status?"_

The officer frowned at his radio as Captain Ibram's voice sounded as though he was bellowing over the storm.

"I'm doing the best I can sir…"

"_No, you're not. You're best is the Crystalline Avatar. You're not trying hard enough!"_

"Look, we spent all day trying to figure out a way to glow it up on a whim, and it just didn't work!" Another attack flew clear over the Avatar's head as a crushing wave threatened to wash the Ranger clear overboard, "Face facts Captain! We can't activate the Avatar State just because you want it. Once we've fought off the patrol ships and this storm has cleared, we're heading for New York, understand?"

"_It's not over Mr. Aang, not yet,"_ The officer frowned at the dark tone Ibram's voice suddenly took, _"I've found the solution to our problem, and all it takes, is one…little…girl!"_

Alistair's blood ran cold as he homed in on the Captain's signal, his eyes widening in horror as he took in the scene behind him.

Chained to the hook of a cargo crane, Katara swayed precariously over the ocean in the stinging rain and howling winds, her form limp and clearly unconscious. Standing at the controls, Ibram smirked triumphantly up at the onyx machine, the radio to his soaked lips.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"_Getting results Lieutenant. Either activate the Avatar State now, or I drop your friend in the sea!"_

"You crazy fool!" the piloted bared his teeth angrily as he turned away from his targets, "I can't just activate it on a whim! If you drown Katara…you'd be spilling innocent blood for no reason!"

"_Ah, but I have a very good reason,"_ Ibram looked almost gleeful, _"Thus far, we have been unable to activate the Avatar State because we have been focusing on _you._ I now believe the key to success_ is _not through _you,_ but you're _friends_! I will not ask again. Activate the Avatar State! Focus all your energy on obtaining that goal…or your friend goes for a dive she'll never forget!"_

As though to prove his point, the Captain allowed the cable to drop several metres, the jolt shaking Katara out of her drug induced state, her eyes blearily opening to see the turbulent ocean below.

"_Wh…What? What's happening!?" _Aang felt something clench in his heart as Katara's voice quickly grew to panicked level, her fear clear even over the thunder that rumbled through the night, _"What's going on!? Why am I tied…?"_

"Let her go!" Alistair raised his rifle to point at the undisturbed Captain, "You're insane! This will never work! Let her go, now or so help me, I'll…"

His voice died as his friend's scream echoed over the raging storm, the cable dropping her to the point the waves began to smash against her body.

"_You'll do what?"_ Ibram's voice was almost taunting, _"Blow me to bits? If you fire a single shot, the resulting blast would blow the crane clear away, leaving your friend to the wrath of the Sea of Burning Souls. I wonder what will get her first? The lack of oxygen, or the mangled wreckage falling on top of her? If nothing else, the pressure will probably get to her eventually…"_

"You…are…INSANE!!!"

"_You could save her if you activated the Avatar State!"_

"I'M TRYING YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" All dignity was forgotten, Alistair's hands gripping the control sticks so tightly a part of him was sure they would come off in his hands, "I CAN'T JUST BRING IT INTO EXISTENCE!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!!"

Ibram seemed to shrug indifferently as he pressed the emergency release switch on the controls before him.

"_Apparently…I do,"_

Alistair could only watch as Katara violently dropped the remaining feet into the stormy ocean below, her terrified screams abruptly cut off as she disappeared under the turbulent waves.

The world seemed to go silent in the officer's ears as he stared at the place where Katara fell. All he could do was stare with horror as the cable went taunt, slapping against the side of the Gelion's hull in the fierce winds.

As his vision began to cloud, the last thing Alistair remembered was a cold feeling as silvery lines of energy began to surge across his body as seep from every nook and cranny of the cockpit, before he screamed loud and long as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

"_AZURA!!!"_

The young woman smirked at the sound of her brother's electronically muffled voice as she pulled her sword clear of it's sheath in time to block the wrist mounted blades of Zuko's Shadow Exo-Suit.

"Tsk…attacking a superior officer Zuzu?" she smiled maliciously into the tiny blue cameras of the Exo-suit as Artirius and her personal guards moved away warily, "No wonder Father considers you such a failure if you can't even follow the chain of command!"

"_You lied to me!" _Zuko pushed off his sister's sword as the Elite Guard quickly surrounded the duelling pair, _"Everything you told me was a lie!"_

"Why do you sound so surprised?" the sibling's circled each other warily, "It's not like you would have come quietly," She lashed out abruptly, sparks flying as her sword was deflected against the Shadow's hardened armour, "You know Father blames Uncle for Zhao's miserable defeat at Moscow. And he considers you a miserable failure for not returning the Avatar in hand. Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

She didn't give Zuko time to retort.

Blow after blow was deflected and exchanged as the warring siblings tried to get the better of each other, the former captain often thrown on the defensive as his sister landed one aggressive blow after another.

"Getting tired Zuzu?" Azura grinned devilishly, her dark locks clinging to her sweaty face, "You never _could _beat me at combat you know,"

"_There's a first time for everything,"_

"Maybe, but not for you," Zuko drew a defensive stance with a wince as his sister poised herself for a final attack, "Not now, NOT EVER!!!"

"_Zuko!"_

The sound of his Uncle's voice came over loud and clear over the Shadow's speakers as a large shadow dropped over the ring, Elite Guards and Azura scattering everywhere as a Fortitude was thrown onto the Sovereignty's deck, it's limbs splayed like a rag doll as it missed Zuko my inches,"

"_Look to the cliffs Zuko! The Cliffs!"_

Still shaken by his near miss, the former Captain slowly turned to the rocky wall above as shouts of panic and fear melded with the sounds of gunfire, his eyes widening as memories of Moscow entered his thoughts.

It seemed to hover just above the ground above the port, the ethereal glow that seeped through every gap of it's armour putting even the morning sun to shame.

And it's wings…tendrils of energy pouring out of an X-shaped array on it's back, spreading clear across the sky.

"_A…Ranger?" _Zuko felt his heart clench as he squinted through the blinding light, _"No…Could it be…_another_ Avatar?"_

"Zuko!" the scarred man was ripped from his thoughts as his uncle ran up to him, a captured Elite's Euphoria assault rifle clenched in his hands, "We have to get out of here now! This Fortitude's nuclear reactor might have been removed, but it's still going to make one big bang when it goes off!"

Zuko blinked as Iroh's words sunk in, a quick look to the downed Fortitude, his captured fortitude, revealing a large gouged hole in it's lower torso, the sides appearing to have almost melted.

"We have to jump," Zuko turned his eyes back up to the Ranger on the cliff as Iroh tugged at his arm, his amber orbs widening as the shining mech deployed a pair of cannons from it's shoulder, "Forget Azura," a spray of bullets erupted from his Uncle's assault rifle, a Elite that got to close falling to a comrade's stolen weapon as the Ranger's barrel began to glow, "We have to get out of here now!"

Zuko didn't reply. Forcing the motors in his legs into motion, he swiftly grabbed his uncle's hand and sped off down the deck, his sister's strangled cries of fury as the scream of powerful energy fire shattered the chaos that enveloped the Sovereignty.

As the former soldier leapt from the edge of vessel, the massive warship lurched from the magnitude of the explosion that seemed to tear out of the Fortitude and across the launch deck, his arms coming protectively around his uncle's head as the pair fell several stories into the deep water below.

By the time Azura had staggered clear from the safety of her hiding spot behind one of the energy cannons, the glowing Ranger had disappeared, as had her brother and uncle, all three far from her grasp, the last two safe from her wrath…for now.

* * *

"Such…raw power!"

Ibram grinned as a single blinding attack from the winged Avatar tore through the first of the three patrol ships, the beam of blinding blue light slicing through the helpless vessel's hull as though it were made of paper.

This was the power he had been searching for, the strength needed to storm Berlin and reclaim the world from this accursed war.

"Can you see it Miss Katara?" he grinned madly as he pulled the drenched girl out of the churning sea, the Australian coughing and spluttering as the crane slowly hauled her up to the Captain's level, "This is what we needed all along! The sheer power! Why should we even _try_ to control it? And you…you are the key! As long as I have you, the Avatar State can be activated at any time, in any place!"

"You're insane!" Katara coughed up a mouthful of seawater into the stormy ocean she still dangled above, "You can't_ possibly_ think this is the right way to go! You're just using Alistair as a tool, a machine of war like a…like a Ranger!"

"I don't care," she yelped as Ibram grabbed her by her chains and pulled her in close, another patrol ship exploding in a fantastic display of reds and yellows as it's last shells vaporised harmlessly against the Avatar's angel wings, "People can spit on my grave and call me mud for all I care. In the end, none of it will matter, no one will care. In the end, the war will be won, and peace can finally be achieved. If I must sacrifice _my_ name and a few mere children to achieve this…so be it,"

Then, a shell from the final enemy made it's mark against the Gelion's hull.

* * *

It was surprisingly warm, considering where he stood.

From the summit, he sat and admired the steep slopes that seemed to drop away from him, the lakes near the foot of the mountain still, like glass as small paths wound their ways round the edges and up the nearby hills.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you want to be here,"

Alistair looked up in surprise as a familiar face smiled down at him, her deep blue eyes framed by her waist length blond hair, her milky pale body clothed in robes that looked to be made of light.

"Miss…Fina,"

She smiled again as she carefully sat down on the rock beside him, tucking her long smooth legs underneath her.

"You're looking well Alistair," Fina graced his cheek with the tips of her fingers, the slight touch of her cool skin sending shivers down the officer's spine, "A little pale maybe, but no more then I would expect from a man who spends most of his life within the cockpit of a Ranger,"

"I thought you were dead,"

"No, just resting," the alien woman sighed as she let the hand drop to her side, "I did not expect the attack from Sparks in the control centre of Atlantic Base. It took…time to recuperate. But I am fine now," she smiled again, "I'm sorry to have worried you. Do not fret, I will not leave you until my task here is complete,"

The officer smiled slightly, finding his companion's gesture to be catching, before turning his gaze back to the view before him.

"Why am I here?"

"Don't you recognise this place? The mountain you climbed with your father on your tenth birthday?" Fina cocked her head to one side slightly, "Your ship still hovers over where it once sat, it doesn't surprise me a memory such as this would be on your mind,"

"But why am I here?"

"Because the Avatar State has activated," she turned her gaze to the skies above, "As you have been told, when Avatarium overfeeds on negative Emotional Radiation, it creates a Crystalline Avatar in order to protect itself and the being that feeds it. While you are in this state, that is if you didn't directly touch the crystal, you are not in control of anything, not even your own body. As such, your mind tends to wander," she turned to him with another small smile, "That's why you're here,"

"So…" he turned back to his companion, "Why are _you_ here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you or anything but…"

"I am here to teach you what I know,"

"About the Avatar State? I think Artirius has told me most of it,"  
she laughed slightly, "There are something's the one you know as Artirius _doesn__'__t_ know my young friend. It's true, The Crystalline Avatar is a defence mechanise, created from the power of the remnants of the universe before this one. No one knows why this defence is always a winged humanoid, not even those within the House of Silvairian. What _is _none that each of the Avatar's attack has the same focused force as a star the size of your sun, and in this form, you are a near unstoppable force…"

"Near…?"

"The Crystalline Avatar isn't invincible, not even one created by direct contact. That's why the Rangers were originally designed to be bipeds; to contain and protect the Avatar within. Only the wings are unaffected by this weakness. They can in fact be used as shields,"

"So…why is the Crystalline Avatar so venerable?"

"Think about it. All that power condensed even into the size of the Avatar you created in Moscow is still incredibly small when you consider the size of the celestial objects that that power comes from, let alone the size of a contained Avatar, or even an Avatarium Crystal itself. Granted, it will take some time for a Crystalline Avatar to be defeated, but if that happens, the Crystal within will shatter, taking you along with it,"

"So…if the Crystalline Avatar dies…so do I?"

"Don't look so frightened Alistair," Fina smiled gently again, "You have to understand…Avatarium Crystals are for the most part beyond the understanding of everyone, even the House of Silvairian and the Dark Ones. They are pieces of a universe we know nothing about, just because the body disappears doesn't mean to say the essence…or indeed the soul…still exists. Even this universe is still…a funny place,"

"So you're saying…even if my body is gone…" Aang frowned in bemusement, "I might still…be alive somehow?"

Fina sighed pityingly, "I'm sorry, I'm not being very clear am I? There are still so many mysteries that surround this universe Alistair, so my questions that not even the House of Silvairian answered. We were powerful yes, but still afraid of what lay beyond this life. If Avatarium shatters while a Crystalline Avatar is formed, the body disappears. We don't know what happens after that. We probably never will,"

"So…what should I do?"

He shivered against as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful. Don't use the Avatar State if you can help it. There are too many unknowns Alistair. Don't think of it as a back door or easy way out. After all…" she smiled slightly as Snowdon slowly dissolved into white around them, "The easiest way…isn't always the _best_ way,"

* * *

Sokka winced against the light as the wings of the Avatar dissipated against the storm sky, the final patrol boat slowly capsizing amid the massive waves as Aang piloted his Ranger to the mid-deck where the Avat sat waiting.

"Alright, I've got good news and bad news," the Australian grinned as the Avatar slowly descended into it's launch slot, the various injured and nurses that tended to them cowering against the storm within the maintenance bays, "Which do you want to hear first?"

"Right now, Any good news would be…great," Aang grimaced against the stinging rain as he pulled himself out of the cockpit, his hat quickly blowing off back into the Avatar as he hopped down to the deck, "Let's start with that,"  
"Well, the good news is we've managed to get all the injured to the Avat, as well as a few nurses to tend to the more serious ones. We've got no one in terminal condition though, so we should be good for a while at least. Also, most of the crew and remaining doctors have evacuated to the lifeboats. We're not going to go the way of Titanic if that's what you were thinking. The U.S.A.C. employs a special kind of lifeboat that comes with sealable cover. Even if this ship was below the surface, the automatic ejection systems would send the boats clear like a torpedo. We've even got a few boats to spare because of all the people we've got in the Avat,"  
"What's the bad news,"

"Yeah…the bad news," Sokka rubbed his soaked neck sheepishly, "The bad news is while you were off glowing it up, one of the patrol ship's managed to hole us between the first two emergency bulkheads. Usually this wouldn't be a problem; the first officer told me the Gelion was designed to stay afloat with a maximum of seven of the twelve compartments flooded. The problem is the first two compartments are already flooded, and their bringing the bow deeper into the water. And with these waves reaching so high…"

"The waters getting in over the top of the emergency bulkheads and flooding the other compartments," Alistair ran a hand over his soaked hair, "My God…We're sinking,"

"Pretty much. Eva N. Gelion is going down by the prow," Sokka shifted slightly as the deck rocked beneath their feet, "It doesn't help that the turrets aren't waterproof either, water's getting in everywhere. The only reason no one's felt the tilt yet is because the waves keep rocking the ship back and fourth. The First Officer gives it another ten minutes before the ship is deep enough for the tilt to be permanent. After that, we've got half an hour before the goes completely under, maybe an hour if we're lucky. Everyone's been evacuated though…I haven't seen Katara though…"

"Katara's been abducted by Ibram," Alistair scowled as Sokka's face turned to horror, "He's gone completely insane,"

"What!? Where is he? Is she safe?" Sokka clenched his fists angrily, "When I get my hands on him…"

"No, You've got to get these people out of here," Aang laid a comforting hand, "Have the crew launch the filled lifeboats and get the Avat out of here. I'll go after Ibram and get Katara out on one of the spares,"

"You're kidding right?" Sokka stared at his friend in disbelief, "Al, you're the pilot of the Avatar! What if you don't make it to the lifeboats in time, or…"  
"I'm just a pilot Sokka," the officer smiled reassuringly as he picked up a pistol from the nearby rack, "Avatar can be piloted by anyone if they train for long enough. If I don't survive, find another pilot. Go find Suki, or Haru, of hell even Artirius if you're desperate. Avatar is a symbol Sokka…I'm expendable…it's not,"

The Australian didn't manage to reply. Taking advantage of his stunned silence, Alistair ducked out into the storm, and was quickly lost amid the pouring rain and stinging waves.

* * *

"IBRAM!!!"

By the time Alistair had made his way the cargo crane across the ship towards it's rear, the Gelion had begun to tilt directly into the waves, the deck now beginning to list as the officer braced himself against the handrail.

Ibram himself scowled darkly as he held Katara close, his soaked cloak clinging to his thick form as he held the pistol to his prisoner's head.

"The Gelion's sinking Ibram!" Aang's voice was almost lost to the howling winds as he pulled his own pistol from his belt, "There's nothing we can do! We have to get out of here now!"

"Not unless our heading is Berlin!"  
"Are you crazy!? Is this damn crusade really worth your own life!?"

"You fool, it was this ship that inspired me to seek you out in the first place!" Ibram laughed in disbelief, "Eva Gelion: A _Black Core_ Scientist, the highest authority on Avatarium! What bigger inspiration could I have for diverting my course all the way out to St. Petersburg when I heard the news! You have no idea how many sleepless nights I've spent finding everything I could about this wonderful power source, the protocols I overruled and laws I broke to get my hands on her classified records! And when you unlocked it's potential, I knew I would have to have that power! I will not be denied! You _will_ return to your machine and we _will_ head for Berlin to finish this accursed war once and for all!!!"

A piercing groan cut off Aang's retort as it echoed across the stormy seas, all eyes turning in horror as a large black mass careened through the waves towards the sinking vessel.

Lit up by strikes of lightning, the stern of the last patrol ship seemed to tower over the Gelion on it's massive wave, it's metallic grey hull shining with water as it's shadow fell across the deck.

"I should have told you one important detail about me Captain!" taking advantage of Ibram's horror, Aang quickly made a grab for Katara by the chains that still bound her body, his comrade coming clear away from the frozen captain as the pair tore back down the hull of the ship, "I don't make deals with those that hurt my friends!"

Ibram's only reply was a terrified scream that was quickly silenced as the patrol ship smashed into the Gelion's side crushing it's captain as it tore through the hull like tin foil.

Pulling desperately at the chains while running across the slippery floor, Alistair and Katara stumbled and skidded as the deck violently tilted as it was almost split in two. Water poured through the gaping wound in the Gelion's side as her stern arced high above the fleeing pair, the weight in the bow now pulling the remains of the ship down to the burning crater below.

As the chains finally came, loose, the remains of the massive vessel began to sink faster and faster, massive waves crashing over the deck threatening to push them into the ocean below as they continued to run hand in hand.

"At this rate, we're gonna run out of boat!" Katara's voice was barely heard over the howling wind, "What are we looking for!?"

"A Lifeboat, I saw a sign back there and Sokka said there would be some spare," it was getting harder and harder to run across the slippery deck, Aang's hand clenching tight around Katara's as they were buffeted by the storm, "All we have to do is…"

"ALISTAIR!!!"

Aang never had time to see the object of Katara's fear.

With a mighty crash, one last massive wave smashed across the Gelion's hull, the wall of water completely swamping the deck and pulling the two comrades clear off their feet and into the turbulent sea as the massive vessel sunk below the waves.

For a moment, Alistair's mind was filled with confusion and fear as his body was twisted and turned by the drag of the sinking Gelion. Flashes of lightning and the burning orange of the lava below flashed before his eyes as his mind became fogged and dizzy, his hand trying desperately to keep it's grip as the suction of the falling vessel threatened to pull them down.

Darkness and stars started to cloud his vision as his lungs screamed for oxygen, his mind only vaguely aware that Katara had gone completely limp and was drifting away.

As consciousness finally slipped form his mind however, the last thing he felt was a powerful current suddenly tug violently on his prone body, the warmth of his comrade's hand leaving his as the darkness completely engulfed him.

Meanwhile, high above Aang's head, Sokka could only stare in horror as the last of the USHS Eva N. Gelion sunk beneath the turbulent waves, with no sign of his sister of his friend in sight.

* * *

He was tired and aching, the ion thrusters of the Shadow Exo-Suit on the verge of breaking down as he pulled his uncle up onto the pebbled shore.

But they had escaped.

Letting the faceplate fall to the ground, Zuko collapsed with a moan face first into the beach as Iroh sat up slowly, his clothes completely soaked.

"I think we'll be safe here for a while," the old man sighed, "We should get moving soon though,"

"Moving where?" Zuko grunted into the pebbled stone, "We're fugitives Uncle. Nowhere within G.U.N. territory is safe. Where do you suggest we go?"

"Where do you think My Nephew?" Iroh chuckled slightly as he heaved the armoured man to his feet, "Where do all fugitives on the run from G.U.N. go…but to the territories of the U.S.A.C.?"

* * *

Good? Bad? I think it was alright for the most part. Ending was a little weak though.

I will admit, originally the Eva N. Gelion was going to be a converted Passenger Liner (Ala HMHS Britannic), but then I thought that after a hundred year war, the chances of anyone taking luxuary cruises was unlikely. As such, the Gelion was inspired by the USNS Mercy and USNS Comfort, which are hospital ships that started life as oil tankers, which I think is a bit more believable. That said, considering I put in a giant crater that cut through the earth's crust and didn't even affect the level of the sea or even dry it up, I think I don't really have much room to talk about believability.

The Havoc was inspired by the Gawain from Code Geass, although that might have been obvious. :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. With any luck, the next chapter will be out late February or early March, depending on what's going on in my life. An episode list has also been uploaded to the first page. If anyone want's to have a crack at a episode that isn't on the list, or if you have ideas for the chapters lsited, I need all the help I can get.

Thanks for reading!

Dearing.


	3. Together, Alone

I have a few things to say about this chapter, but I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll save the notes for the end.

One thing I do want to quickly not before you start is a interesting question King Elessar XII posed in his review of the previous chapter (I haven't forgotten you, I just felt the answers to your questions might interest other people :) )

Probably due to a previous note about Artirius being played in your heads by Johnny Yong Bosch, he asked if, while writing, I pictured all of the characters keeping their original Seiyus (voice actors) or used other well known Voice actors instead.  
As a general thing, I don't really have a set voice actor list in my head (Unless Mike and Bryan suddenly write to me and say "Hey! A.V.A.T.A.R. Rocks! We want to adapt it!"), as such when I imagine up the scenes in my head before I write them, most of the original cast reprise thier roles. The only acceptions are characters who were children in the original, but are older in this fic, (e.g. Aang), or who are completely new to the series (E.g. Artirius). In addition, at some point or other, all characters have had different voices assigned to them, depending on the scene. For example: For the most part, Alistair Aang has the voice of Brad Swaile (Amuro Ray, Setsuna F. Seiei), but sometimes Crispin Freeman (Togusa, Jeremiah Gottwald) might take his place. Aritirus is often portrayed by Johnny Yong Bosch in my head, but sometimes Sam Vincent (Athrun Zala, Teiria Erde) will replace him. You yourselves might think of other actors as you read. I hope this was interesting, and to King Elessar XII, I hope this answers your question.

As to your other query concerning the appearence of U.S.A.C. Rangers. I will give this one spoiler: Clunkers.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**002**

**TOGETHER, ALONE**

"I see…Yes…Yes…Thank you. That was Lifeboat Twelve," Doctor Fong sighed as he replaced the radio within the pockets of the lab coat that he wore over his uniform, "The First Officer thought you should know that everyone made it off the Gelion alright…bar three people,"

Sokka nodded glumly, his eyes focused on the calm waters ahead.

Three people…Alistair Aang, Katara Agura and Fredrick Ibram, the first two left behind because of the foolish dreams of the last. Now the Avat sailed onward towards New York, fifteen lifeboats anchored to the rear of the transport, the atmosphere over the tiny fleet clearly depressing.

"I should've done something,"

"What would you have done?" Fong, the fleet's liaison to the Avat, gave the younger man a sympathetic look, "If you'd gone after Lt. Aang, you'd be dead too, as would the wounded and nurses you took aboard. None of us knew how far Captain Ibram would take his little quest," He set a reassuring hand on Sokka's shoulder, "For what it's worth…I'm sorry for your loss,"

"Makes two of us," Sokka sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. Alistair Aang was dead, and Avatar was now without a pilot. His worst case scenario had been realised.

"So…what will you do now?"

"First I need to get you guys to New York," he set his sights back on the ocean before him, his hands once more going for the control sticks on the Avat's cockpit chair, "We'll be rendezvousing with Bhutan in about an hour. It's a neutral trading ship that circles the local islands before heading out to New York for re-supply. The market must be getting pretty bad is traders are willing to travel across the Atlantic just to get their stock. Once I'm sure you're all safe…I'll probably head for Japan. Avatar needs a new pilot, and there's a girl there that was at the top of Al's list,"

"And…if she doesn't want to pilot the Avatar,"  
"Then I keep looking," Sokka scowled darkly at the horizon, "I'll try everyone I know, then I'll find people I don't. I'll just keep looking and looking…until Summer's End,"

* * *

Zuko was tired.

Now dressed in civilian clothes the pair had stolen from some poor farmer's washing line, his pale skin was covered in small cuts and bruises from pulling himself through tangled vines and prickly bushes.

Clearly any survival training the former G.U.N. Captain had gone through hadn't sunk in.

"No food, no water," the scarred man slumped angrily behind the two makeshift packs that now held his disassembled Exo-Suit, "We've been out here three days and I'm already sick of this lifestyle! I was never meant to be a fugitive," he sighed bitterly as he rested his head against his raised knees, "How on earth do people live like this?"

"Mm-Hm…"

"Uncle…" Zuko turned to the squatted form of his relative with curious eyes, "Have you heard a single word I've said?" his question was left unanswered, "I guess not. What are you looking at?"

"You're looking at a rare bush of wild Camellia sinensis," Iroh stood off to one side, allowing his nephew to view the small plant, tiny white flowers blowing in the wind, "You can make all kinds of wonderful teas with it's leaves stalks or stems! That…" he gazed at the bush uneasily as he stroked his beard, "Or it might be whiteshade; a poisonous plant developed by G.U.N. as biological warfare that was deployed during the Day of Blood…"

"Yes…well…" Zuko sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "While you're busy brooding over irrelevant things like whether your next cup of tea will kill you or not, I'm going to try and find us some fish or something…"

"Okay, don't be too long," his Uncle smiled cheerfully as the scarred man picked up a large stick from under a nearby tree, before going back to his examination, "Hmm…variety of tea…or deadly poison?"

* * *

"Lieutenant? Lieu~ten~ant…Up an atom soldier!"

Aang groaned heavily as he tried to open his eyes, only for him to squeeze them tight a moment later as his head swam.

His clothes were soaked, his hair felt gritted and sandy, and the strangely familiar voice seemed almost nagging in his ear.

Slowly opening his eyes, his mind quickly spinning into overdrive as he recognised the tall male standing over him.

He couldn't have been much older then Alistair, a mildly amused smirk etched into his pale almost average face, his sky blue eyes gazing down intently from beneath dark brown bangs.

An all to familiar crimson wraparound tunic that came down to his knees near the front and thigh at the back adorned the man's slim frame, blocks of black covering the shoulders, neck, cuffs and hem, with a bone pale belt keeping the uniform together.

Underneath this, simple black trousers and knee length matching boots adorned his legs, all of which added up to form the civilian uniform of the Black Core forces at Pacific Base.

Alistair could only let his mouth hang agape as he recognized the mysterious figure

"Well then…Good Morning Flight Lieutenant Aang," Doctor Adam Kroy grinned as he crouched down beside the officer's head, "Are we ready to get up yet, or should I give you a few more hours?"

Alistair did nothing for a moment more…before he screamed in pure surprise, his hands scrabbling away at the pure white sand into the crystal clear ocean as Adam stood up with a sigh.

"Oh dear," the doctor ran a hand through his hair as several pebbles, followed by a pistol and half a dozen rocks passed harmlessly through his chest and head, "This isn't going well,"

Alistair stared in disbelief as the adrenaline quickly faded form his body, his eyes wide and almost fearful as Kroy stepped into the surf where the officer sat, the salty water apparently ignoring his booted feet as it lapped against the shore.

"You…you're Adam Kroy,"

"Nice to see you didn't bang your head _too_ badly," Adam smiled as a ophthalmoscope seemed to appear out of nowhere in his hand, Aang wincing against the light as his comrade crouched down once more a peered intently through instrument into Alistair's eye, "And it doesn't _look_ like you've got a concussion. Mind you…" the ophthalmoscope seemed to turn into an otoscope as the doctor turned to look into the officer's ear, "I'm a doctor of physics primarily, not biology," he chuckled slightly as the instrument changed once again into a stethoscope. Aang frowned as he felt no pressure as Adam pressed it against his chest, "But then again…I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm just telling you what your brain already knows. Heart beat is normal and you're brain isn't leaking any fluid," Kroy sighed as he stood up once more, "All in all, considering you've spent half a day being tossed and turned through the Atlantic, you're in surprisingly good health,"  
Aang gave the scientist a strange look as he slowly got to his feet, the doctor smiling friendlily in return.

"So…You're imaginary?"

"Yes Sir,"

"As in not real?"

"Yes Sir,"

"As in a hallucination?"

"Yes…Sir,"

"Well then I'm NOT VERY HEALTHY AM I!" The younger man flinched slightly under Alistair's rage, "IT'S NOT EXACTLY A GOOD THING WHEN I START SEEING DEAD PEOPLE! I'M GOING CRAZY!"

"Well…yes there's that," Adam shrugged helplessly, "But look at this way: At least you're still sane enough to _know _you're going crazy,"  
"Ugh…You…Ugh," Aang's shoulders slumped as he ran a hand through his sand ridden hair, "What are you doing here anyway? Why not Sokka or…Katara…?" Memories flashed through Alistair's brain. The sinking of the Gelion, falling into the Sea of Burning Souls, being tugged away from his friend by the strong currents, "Where's Katara? Have you seen her?"

"No…I'm not actually here, remember?" Adam gave his friend a strange look as Aang began to walk briskly alone the sandy shoreline, "But I'm sure she can't be far. I'm sure if you wonder aimlessly in a general direction you'll come across her eventually…"

"Didn't your profile say you were supposed to be timid?" Aang gave the doctor an impatient look as he fell into step, "And what's with you're voice? You sound like Artirius!"

"Well…obviously your brain thought you'd need the company of someone you'd least expect to see," Kroy shrugged again helplessly, "But since you've never met the real Adam Kroy and he doesn't have any vocal prints on file, you mind probably took pieces of memories of other people close to Adam's age and combined them to fill in the gaps,"

"So…you're part Kroy, part Artirius, part…Sokka?"

"Probably," he shrugged again, "I'm just an extension of your brain though. I know what you know. I'm just here to make sure you don't go crazy and start talking to yourself…" he paused slightly, "Well…I'm here to create the _illusion_ that you're not talking to yourself,"

"Great," Aang rolled his eyes as he continued to search for his missing friend, "Seeing as you seem to be tapped into my brain, maybe you can tell me where the hell I am?"

"Let's see…white sands, palm trees, warm sunshine…I'd say you were somewhere near Spain or Africa, probably an island like Porto Santo," the Doctor whistled quietly in amazement, "The currents really pulled you out this far? Something's really screwed up this planet…"

"That _something_ happens to be the COMET System," Alistair growled darkly as he turned his eyes to the clear blue sky as though expecting to see the massive dish of G.U.N.'s ultimate superweapon hanging ominously overhead, "Damn…what kind of screwed up individual fires something like that against a planet anyway? Which advisor thought it a good plan to stick that idea in Sozin's head? I mean…AGH!"

Adam blinked in surprise as Alistair suddenly tripped over something hard half buried in the soft silt, something of a bemused smirk crossing the imaginary man's face as he took in the sight of the officer face down in the sand.

"Oh dear," Kroy smiled slightly as he crouched down beside his friend, "Not having the best days really are we?"

"Oh shut up," Aang cradled his head in one hand as he rolled over and into a sitting position, "But you're right. I'm shipwrecked, I'm imagining I'm talking to a guy I've never met and what's worse, I can't find head nor hide of…" he paused as he suddenly took in the object he had fallen over, her face now clearly visible as he knocked her onto her back.

Her breathing was deep and shallow, her clothes were covered in sand and seawater as she screwed her face up in pain while comatose.

But she was alive…and he had tripped over her.

"Katara!"

* * *

""Grab a stick," they say. "Make sure the point is sharp," they say. "It's a breeze, even a child could do it!" They say," Zuko threw the broken stick to the ground in agitation as he slumped back into the makeshift campsite, "Clearly the instructors of survival training at the Berlin Academy never practiced what they preached!"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be filing a grievous report against them when you return to Berlin," Iroh nodded sagely from the shadows of a nearby tree, one hand scratching his face vigorously as he stepped forward into the light, "However, I believe I have something more important for us to deal with first. Remember that plant that I thought might be tea?"

Zuko looked up from the earthy ground, his face a picture of horror.

"You didn't…"

"Yes, I did," the old man sighed as he stepped out into the sunlight, "And it wasn't,"

Zuko reacted in disgust, the younger man recoiling and falling over one of their packs in the process.

Large angry red blotches covered his Uncle's face, his cheeks now swollen to the size of peaches giving his face an almost comical look. Every time he tried to scratch the obvious itch, his nephew couldn't help but wince slightly in repulsion.

"Well…this is another addition to my _perfect _day," Iroh smiled slightly at the sarcasm that dripped form Zuko's words, "You do know the effects whiteshade has on a human body right?"

"It causes the vessels to slowly expand, cutting of blood to the heart and eventually air to the lungs when it reaches the throat," Iroh smiled faintly, "It's a slow and painful death I'm afraid. No prisoners on the Day of Blood,"

"Perfect. The last thing I really need today is to have you die on me," Zuko sighed as he ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly, "We need to get help,"

"Where would we go?" Iroh frowned as his nephew pulled a pack onto his shoulders, "If we find a neutral village, they might turn us over to the next U.S.A.C. vessel that comes their way…on the other hand if we go to a G.U.N. controlled settlement they'll probably hand us over to Azura,"

A tense silence followed, the pair exchanging worried glances, before nodding in silent agreement.

"Look at it this way," Iroh grinned as he pulled the other pack onto his back, "If we get caught, we were heading for U.S.A.C. territory anyway!"

* * *

"How's she doing?"

"Considering you're supposed to be a part of my brain, you can say the most stupid things sometimes," Alistair smirked at the dark scowl Kroy sent his way as he picked up a long stick and headed towards the line of palm forest, "But since you asked, it doesn't look good. Not only was she sent surfing halfway across the Atlantic, but she also spent a good time dunked underwater by Ibram. I'm no doctor, but if her condition's been brought on by water in her lungs or a lack of oxygen…I don't know what to do,"

"I see," Adam frowned as Aang took his first swing at the undergrowth, the small plants bowing to the officer's make-shift sword, "What do you plan to do now?"

"I've pulled Katara up the beach into the shade so she won't get washed away with the tide and put her into the recovery position. She should be alright there," Aang gave his companion as strange look as the Doctor walked almost nonchalantly through the undergrowth, branches and plants passing harmlessly through his body, "In the meantime, rather then walk aimlessly around the edge of this landmass to see how big it is and if it's inhabited, I'm going to just cut through the middle and see where I come out. With any luck, I'll be able to find some dry wood for a signal fire and something to build a shelter with,"

"Then what?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead," Alistair sighed as he gave Adam another dark look, "Look, isn't there someone more useful I can talk to? You know, like Miss Fina or The Immortal Wanderer maybe…"

"Hey! You don't pop in on the Immortal Wanderer!" Kroy gave his companion a momentary indignant look, before breaking into a small grin, "The Immortal Wanderer pops in on _you_! Besides, they only ever come in when you need information on Avatarium or the fate of the world. You know…destiny stuff,"

"Yes, well right now the fate of the world isn't really on top of my list of priorities at the moment," the poor plants before the officer mercilessly thrashed aside from his violent slashes, "I'm shipwrecked in the middle of who knows where, my best friend is currently comatose because some twit thought it would be fun to hold her under a stormy sea, and meanwhile I'm complaining about all this to a guy that isn't actually here, and keeps walking through the foliage!" he sighed bitterly as the pair slumped into a clearing, "Could this day get any worse?"

"Well," Adam cocked an eyebrow at the fallen machine that lay before them, "It depends on what you think about that,"

Alistair blinked in surprise, his feet grinding to halt bare inches before the machine that lay before him.

"An…Endurance?"

Lying on the forest floor, the boxy Ranger lay prone on it's side, various weeds and undergrowth growing over it's tarnished and rusting armour.

What worried Aang however was the damage the unit had sustained; an arm had been completely blown away, a small crater was all that remained of it's boxy head, it's armour completely riddled with energy weapons fire.

"What's that on it's back?"

The officer frowned as he took in the strange assembly mounted over the Endurance's thruster assembly; a small oval metal canister roughly the size of the Avatar's forearm attached to several reinforced pipes that ran along the Ranger's shoulder blades to what appeared to be a compact rifle barrel, now half buried under the dirt that had piled up around the mech's right side.

"It looks like some kind of weapon's pack," Adam appeared to climb on top of the wreck with ease, voicing the same thought that had entered Alistair's head, "Some kind of high powered energy rifle. But…this doesn't make any sense…"

"I know," Alistair frowned as he ran a hand over the Endurance's battle damage, "I thought G.U.N. hadn't developed energy technology beyond melee weapons but this…no…wait…" images of a Ranger clad in onyx armour flashed across his mind, a rifle emitting bursts of green energy lighting up it's burning yellow eyes and V-shaped crest, "_Eternal_ is equipped with a energy rifle. But Artirius said he found the weapon at Pacific Base…"

"Well…this thing doesn't look like a regular energy rifle," Adam frowned as he ran a hand over the canister, "If I had to guess…or rather, if you had to guess, from the size of this energy cell, this weapon has twice, maybe even three times the power of Avatar's rifle," he looked up suddenly as Aang abruptly walked beyond the wrecked machine towards the foliage, "If you could find a way to mount this on the Avatar, you could have a serious advantage over G.U.N. the next time you two tango. Too bad this thing's such a wreck though…"

"That might not be a problem,"

"Hm?" Kroy gave his comrade a look of bemusement as he hopped off the Endurance and joined Aang on the other side of the clearing as the officer pulled back a branch, "What makes you say that?"

"Take a look for yourself,"

Whether he already knew and just feigned surprise or he was generally bewildered, Alistair couldn't tell. Suffice to say his imaginary companion's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the pair took in the sight before them.

Surrounding a large circular parade ground that took up the kilometre clearing, large blocky buildings lay in various states of ruin and disrepair. Once pristine white complexes were now dirty with mud, fungus and vines. Four storey buildings had collapsed with age or the same strange energy weapons fire that had marked the Ranger behind the. Once more, a dozen or so Endurances littered the gravel and soil, a few caught in the rubble of the buildings that surrounded them. Some were equipped with the same energy rifle as the one behind them, others appeared to be equipped with larger thruster assemblies, large narrow missile launchers mounted on either side. A couple even seemed to have been designated for melee combat; a pair of what appeared to be giant energy swords and smaller daggers mounted on their backs and thighs.

"My God…" Adam shook his head in disbelief, "What happened here? Was this a Black Core installation?"

"No, this isn't one of the seven bases," Alistair frowned as he recognised a tattered image of a former Nazi swastika, with it's outer arms curved inwards to create a broken circle on a red background as it fluttered in the wind against it's flagpole, "This was a G.U.N. installation. Maybe a development centre of some kind…" his eyes widened, "And with any luck…it might have some kind of sick bay! Come on, we need to get back to Katara…"

* * *

At twenty years of age, Kiew Li-hua had decided she had seen almost every kind of illness to plague the fair shorelines of China.

Working in her mother's small clinic, she had seen everything from common colds to pneumonia pass through the simple wooden doors, as well as more then a few young men with over charged hormones feigning sickness to try and get close enough to ask her out.

But when an old man walked in and loudly announced he had tried to make tea with the poisonous whiteshade, well…the almost in her first statement didn't seem to quite make the cut.

Nevertheless, she pulled her mahogany shoulder length hair up into a short ponytail at the top of her skull and headed into the backroom to try and find a remedy within her mother's various medical journals.

"You know, whiteshade has been around for just over a hundred years," she smiled through the open door as she flicked through the various books before her, "You must not be from around here though. Most of our village can see the difference between it and a regular tea plant," She frowned slightly, "I think the last case of whiteshade tea poisoning was…eighty years ago,"

"What can I say?" the old man chuckled nervously as he scratched at the rashes that had had developed across his puffed up face, "I haven't drank good tea in three days…I was desperate!"

A small smile returned to Kiew's lips as she returned to the journals, her grey eyes flitting to the mysterious pair every now and again.

The older man's companion…intrigued her. An eerie feeling of familiarity crossed her mind whenever she took in his dark hair, amber eyes and pale skin, not to mention that strange scar that seemed to curve around the side of his face.

Something screamed at her that she should know this man. Perhaps they had just run into each other in the street, but something about him made her feel…uneasy.

And then there were the strange bulky packs the pair of them carried.

Her thumb finally flicked to the right remedy for the old man's illness: benidine.

A drug provided by their 'generous' overseers, the German Unified Nation.

"So…" Kiew broke the uneasy silence as she headed for the medicine cabinet, one hand subconsciously picking up a hypoinjector on her way past the desk, "Have you travelled far?"

"Yes…far," the scarred man spoke up before his older companion could reply, his amber eyes focused on the calm ocean outside the clinic's window as it was slowly dyed a deep orange by the sunset, "We're kind of in a hurry though. Is this going to take long?"

"No, one dose should be alright," she smiled slightly despite the cold tone of the young man's voice as she picked up a small vial of clear liquid from the cabinet and inserted into a slot on the back of the injector, "I do need a name…for the ledger you see,"

"A…name?" the scarred man swallowed thickly as he cast a nervous glance his companion's way, "Of course…I can understand that. I'm…" his mind seemed to be racing for a simple name as his eyes darted across the clinic looking for an answers, "I'm…Sigh…O…Ran…

"Syaoran?"

"Yes! Yes I'm…" his shoulders sagged slightly as though defeated, "I'm…I'm Syaoran,"

"Strange," Kiew frowned slightly as she approached the old man, "You look…a bit too western to have that name without getting some strange looks…"

"It was his mother's idea," Syaoran scowled as the older man chuckled, "Always loved all things Chinese…you should have seen the fight she got into with his father over his name," he froze slightly as she injected the liquid into his neck, only to relax with a pleasant smile, "That's better. Not my parents though, they gave me something more my nation. I'm Liam, Syaoran's uncle. Most people call me Lee though,"  
"Syaoran…and Lee," She didn't feel entirely convinced, but decided to let it pass for now, "G.U.N.'s wonder drug will reduce the swelling within the hour, but I'd like you to rest for today. If you're going to do anymore travelling, you'll have to start in the morning," she smiled shyly at the scarred man as he turned to face her uneasily, "You know…we have a spare room upstairs if you want to stay the night. My mother was just about to cook dinner…"

"Thank you but no," she flinched slightly at his hard tone, "We really must be on our way…like now,"

"Oh…that's a shame," Kiew sighed dramatically, "My mom always makes too much roast duck…"

She flinched slightly as Lee lent in hungrily, "How long exactly is it until dinner?"

She couldn't help but inwardly smirk as Syaoran's shoulders slumped once more, a clear sign that either no one got between his uncle and his food, or he was just too tired to care.

This gave her more time however, to find out who this mysterious scarred man was…and why he was so familiar to her.

* * *

"So…find anything?"

Alistair shot Adam an angry glare from across the medical bay as he rifled through trashed cabinets and upturned crates.

Like the rest of the facility, the sickbay had long since succumbed to the local wildlife; the same vines that seemed to be growing everywhere slowly creeping across the floor and up several legs of various beds as moss and fungus dotted the once pristine walls.

It wasn't perfect, but it was better then staying

Sleeping quietly in comatose, Katara lay under thin sheets near the end of the room, the imaginary form of Adam seated quiet comfortably on the counter beside her as Aang continued to search for medication of any kind.

Other then the discovery my imaginary friend is completely useless, yes," the officer smirked as he pulled out a small bottle of yellowish liquid, Kroy scowling darkly behind his back, "This looks like it will cool down Katara's fever. She should wake up by tomorrow morning,"

"What are you going to do until then?"

"What else?" Aang gave Adam a pointed look, "This base came under heavy fire from something and was abandoned in a hurry.

I want to know why,"

* * *

As with the clinic below them, Kiew's home was modest if not simple in Zuko's eyes.

Built on top of their place of work, it consisted of two large rooms and a single smaller room, a sleeping area, living area and bathroom respectively.

From what the former captain could see, the living area was comprised mostly of a large table in the centre of the room, several mismatched dining chairs tucked underneath, three of the walls lined with shelf upon shelf of books of all kinds, from more medical journals to classic Chinese literature to this morning's newspaper. All of it was pushed up onto the wooden boards, out of everyone's way. The final wall appeared to contain the main facilities for keeping a simple house; a small fridge, gas oven and several cabinets and cupboards filled with various foods and supplies all surrounding the single large window in the walls centre, which was now open to allow ventilation.

"So, If I had to guess, I would say you were refugees," Zuko looked up from his thoughts as Kiew's mother gently laid a large Peking Duck between the four of them, "Oh don't look so surprised young man, we get a lot of people coming through here trying to make their way down south…though normally they're trying _to_ Russia then away from it,"

"We're not trying to reach Russia," Iroh answered the silent question before Zuko could open his mouth, "Actually…we're trying to reach the U.S.A.C. We have…friends there,"

Zuko felt his eyebrows hike up at this unexpected news. As far as he was aware, the U.S.A.C. was merely the lesser of two evils. Better to be the prisoners of the states then at the mercy of Azura.

"The U.S.A.C.? Then I presume you'll be heading for Beijing, probably to charter a boat to Japan," the older woman smiled wisely as she slowly divided the duck between the four of them, "I here a lot of refugees can find a sailor willing to take them there from Nagasaki…for a price of course,"

"Really? That's interesting to hear," Iroh shot his nephew a pointed look, one he decided to ignore, "So…how long have you lived in this quaint little village? Or…are you one of those people who have lived here all your life?"

"No, we've only been here ten years or so," Kiew smiled slightly sadly as she stared down at her meal, "When I was a little girl, G.U.N. raided our farming village down in the Hubei providence. All the men were taken away, all because we couldn't meet out quota for that months," she sighed as she fidgeted with her hands, "That was the last time I saw my father,"

"I haven't seen my father in almost two years,"

"Oh, really?" she looked up in surprise to meet Zuko's amber orbs, "Is he fighting in the war then?"

A long pause met the question, the scarred man fully aware of his Uncle's eyes staring worriedly into the side of his skull.

He smiled grimly.

"You could say that,"

* * *

"It's amazing the nuclear reactor is still working…or even here," Alistair sighed as he stepped carefully over the roots of a large tree that had decided to near the entrance to a underground hanger, "Either these soldiers couldn't be bothered to take it with them, or they left in such a hurry they had to leave it behind,"

"You know…there is a third option," Adam smiled wryly as he wandered almost lazily down the ramp into the gloom beyond, "Maybe whoever attacked this place…didn't leave any survivors,"

"Nah, that can't be right," Alistair scowled as he felt along the side of the room for a light switch, "Why would the U.S.A.C. bother to kill perfectly good prisoners of war? And why leave all this technology behind afterwards?"

Adam merely continued to smile as the overhead lights clacked on one after another, "Whoever said it was the U.S.A.C. that did all this?"

Aang decided not to press the matter, his eyes instead taking in the scene before him.

Unlike the courtyard and the surrounding forest, where Endurances lay scattered far and wide, the aging Rangers sat quietly in their berths, the metallic walls and ground untouched by vines and fungus, the same strange weapons packs attached to their back in various formats.

"Look at this," the officer frowned, "They didn't even launch while their comrades were slaughtered," he quickly headed over to a nearby computer back held up by the door, the system quickly booting up and allowing him access to the base's main core without even a single password request, "I guess they didn't care much security around here," he frowned as he brought up various maps and blueprints onto the screen, "Well…we're defiantly on an island. So small it doesn't even have a name. Barely a kilometre across. We're a few klicks north east of North Africa if that's any help. They theorised this place must've come above the waves up when Sozin destroyed the British Isles. They seeded and fertilised the soil so they could hide a base here around thirty years ago,"

"Sounds interesting," Adam clasped his hands behind his back as he took in the nearest Endurance; a pair of twin swords strapped to it's back, "Any idea what they were _doing_ here?"

"Hold on, it's coming up now…" Aang shook his head, "Why isn't this stuff encrypted? I'm not complaining or anything…but it's so strange. Here we go. Up until around five years ago this was nothing more then listening post to insure anyone on the local islands didn't think about rebellion. In 2040 though, the base was enlarged to facilitate a battalion of Endurances as well as five new prototype machines as part of several military experiments into the potency of a transformable modular Ranger. The general theory behind the prototypes was if parts of the machine were destroyed, the module could be replaced easily. Also, with a transformable ability, the machines could turn into a sleeker machine and reach battle zones far quicker then the less aerodynamic Rangers. In addition, weapons packs were also experimented on here in an attempt to breath new life into the ancient Endurances, a Ranger G.U.N.'s been using for over fifty years,"

"So what happened?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there. On November third 2040 AD, five test pilots and their machines were brought to the island to begin tests at the start of the following year. The weapons packs were already in the testing stage by February of 2041, and by March, all Endurances were outfitted with at least one variation of the weapons packs. The modular transformable Rangers weren't so effective however," Alistair frowned as he read the report through twice, "According to this, the g-forces involved with the transformation process had a negative effect on the pilots' minds and bodies, and the precise calculations required for the docking of the modules didn't seem to help much. Four of the five pilots went insane from the complications. They…they slaughtered everybody they could find with their machines and tried to destroy the base as well. In the end, the final pilot, who was actually beginning to show similar symptoms, was sent to destroy the other four prototypes and their pilots. The report ends there. It doesn't say if he was successful…or even what his name was for that matter,"

"Well, we can assume one thing," Adam turned back to his friend expectantly, "This weapons pack project was probably the last hope of the Endurance. After what happened here…it's pretty clear the project was shut down and the Fortitude Rangers were given the go-ahead instead,"

"I guess so," Aang sighed as he moved on to the blueprints, "I've just realised…this computer _is_ password encrypted…it was just never shut off properly. The terminal just went into standby for all these years. I guess whoever was manning it left it in a hurry,"

"What about the weapons packs? Anything you can use?"

"Well, Endurances are all flat backed like the Avatar. It should be too hard to rig any of them up over the thruster assembly. The terminal says there are three kinds to choose from; Blaze, Slash and Soar.

Blaze is the weapons pack we found in the clearing on our way in. As we thought, it's a high powered heavy artillery energy cannon, with easily twice, maybe three times the power of Avatar's energy rifle, more akin to the heavy gun you might find on a small warship. Capable of tearing through most alloys, it does have a tendency to overheat if fired five times in succession. Due to it's compact nature though, it's probably the most useful of the three for the Avatar.

Slash is a weapons pack designed with melee combat in mind, with main weapons being the two fifteen metre long energy swords, which can be used separately or combined to form a doubled bladed sword. Back-up weapons included are a pair of vibro-daggers. These short range weapons are designed with a vibrating re-enforced blade that turns even a glancing blow into a heavy gash through most unaltered metals. The main problem behind this pack was Endurances are generally slow and cumbersome, that's why they were never given melee weapons in the first place. This might be a good pack for times when local damage should be kept to a minimum though. The prototype apparently was also equipped with some kind of mirage system for blitzkrieg warfare, but it required extra generation plates to be added to the Ranger frame, so it wasn't used in alter models.

Soar is the final weapons pack and was designed with general use in mind. It's equipped with a larger ion thruster assembly which allows the Endurance to fly for short distances, thus negating the need for the Fat Albert Transport plane. It's also equipped with a pair of cluster missile launchers, both of which have the ability to three salvos each of firefly class cluster heat seeking missiles. I'm not really sure how useful this pack would be, seeing as Avatar already has flight capabilities, and it would be bothersome trying to restock the fireflies ever so often,"

"Still might be worth taking one anyway. Never know when an extra boost might come handy," Adam smiled as he seemed to take in the next Endurance in line; a machine equipped with a Blaze pack, "You've probably noticed already, but most of this equipment looks untouched. That tree out front must've forced it's way in recently. If you can rig any of this stuff up to the Avatar," he turned back to his companion, "It'll mean a huge advantage in the field,"

"I guess so…" Aang jumped as a crash of thunder suddenly echoed from outside the hanger, "Another storm? Just when I was recovering from the last one,"

"Looks pretty bad," Kroy joined the officer at the door as the first raindrops fell across the leaves of the nearby tree, "Maybe you should head back and check up on Katara. It's not like this stuff's going anywhere,"

"Guess you're right," placing a bracing arm against his forehead as the wind began to pick up, "It's getting dark anyway…"

* * *

"_My God! They're slaughtering everybody!"_

"_Send in Squads Delta and Theta! Prototype Zero Three is inbound!"_

Her Endurance had long since been downed, her breathing hard and laboured as he staggered onwards through the dense forest of palms, the assault rifle slippery in her sweaty hands, her usually pristine emerald uniform stained with dirt and blood.

All around her, the sounds of battle echoed over the trees as the setting sun dyed the sky a burning orange, the sounds of her comrades screams resonating through her brain from the radio that hung from her belt as she continued to run towards the ocean.

"How did this happen?" she voiced her thoughts aloud if anything to distract herself from the sounds of death that surrounded her, "How could they let this happen? All these lives, all this death…are we really so _expendable _to them?"

The scream of energy fire snapped her back to reality as the trees parted to reveal the waterfront, her fellow downed comrades congregating across the beaches as the remaining Endurance squads, all equipped with Soar Weapon packs, battled the rampaging four across the reddish sky, all silhouetted against the massive semicircle that was the setting sun.

"How are we doing?" she called out to a comrade as she shielded her eyes against the sun, "Are we pushing them back?"

"Pushing them back? We barely managed to get them over the ocean!" the brown haired man shook his head in disgust, "The base is safe at least, but good soldiers are being slaughtered because of those four…"

His voice abruptly died as a blinding blast of pure white energy arced over their heads, the shadow of a rampaging prototype engulfed in it's energy before exploding in a violent array of light and shrapnel.

"It's…It's Prototype Zero Three!"

Her joyful cry was quickly lost in the scream of the Ranger's engines as it soared over head, it's fighter form loosing shape as limbs extended and wings folded to become more angel-like.

Cheers and victorious shots into the air quickly filled the air as the second prototype fell into the ocean it's chest nothing more then a smoking hole as it's third comrade was skewered on the onyx machine's sword.

It was only then, as the allied machine went after the final Ranger, did she notice the tendrils of energy pouring from the open ports along it's wings, a anomaly she had never seen any of the prototypes use before now.

"Did you see that!" her comrade grinned at her triumphantly as the final prototype fell to another blast from it's shoulder mounted wings, "Zero Three destroyed them all! Just think, if we can re-create that machine, who knows how long it will be before G.U.N. will be victorious? A year? A Month? With people like _him_ in our ranks there's no way we can…"

Then something exploded, and the world went black.

* * *

She was bleeding heavily as she came round a few moments later, the gritty sand stained with crimson and stinging painfully as it fell into her wounds.

The cries of her comrades sounded distant in her ears, the smells of burning wood and bodies chocking the air as billowing black smoke streaked across the sun.

With every muscle and joint screaming in protest, she slowly sat up amidst the chaos, her vision fuzzy and blurred, her heartbeat erratic.

"_Who do you serve?"_

Her eyes widened as she looked up from her pain, her entire body freezing as she took in the dark form of the Ranger that was supposed to save them.

It stood with it's back to her, it's angel wings now spread into a X-formation, the tendrils of energy wafting lazily in the atmosphere of the chaotic evening as it's burning yellow eyes took in the destruction it had wrought across the beachhead.

"W…what?"

"_Who do you serve?"_

"I…" The answer came almost immediately, although she was wary to give the machine her reply, "I serve the German Unified Nation as a loyal solider of my Führer, Julius Sozin,"

"_Do you serve him loyally?"_

"Y…Yes…"

"_Without question?"_

"He is my Führer," her eyes narrowed to slits, the power in her voice increasing, "There is no man greater then him. He will not lead me astray,"

"_Will you not see through his deception?"_ the voice continued to speak. Not through her radio, but through her very mind, _"Will you not look upon his travesties and see them for what they are?"_

"This war is necessary," she tried to pull herself to her feet, only to collapse when she realised both her legs were bloodied and broken, "We must throw off the shackles that have bound us for so long! We are all loyal to the cause here pilot. The only deserter here is you…"

Her voice died as the giant Ranger finally turned to face her, it's eyes flashing yellow as it raised it's energy rifle to face her.

"_If that is the case,"_ the voice suddenly became mournful and filled with sorrow, _"There is no hope…for any of you,"_

"No…wait…" her heat clenched with fear as the unmistakable whine of the rifle's energy pack filled the air, "You…You're nothing more then a murderous demon!"

The black giant didn't reply. It just stared at her unemotional yellow eyes from beneath it's V-shaped crest, before it pulled the trigger, and her whole world went white.

* * *

Katara sat bolt-upright with a startled gasp as lightning forked across the nearby window as thunder rumbled across the darkened sky.

She was shaking, her body drenched in cold sweat that caused her vest and hair to stick to her skin. But she was alive.

"Just a dream,"

"Ugh…Katara?"

The Australian girl blinked in surprise as the body at the foot of the bed shifted from where he had been apparently sleeping, the grey eyes of Alistair Aang blinking blearily in her direction as he slowly sat up.

"Oh good, you're awake," the officer yawned as he glanced at his watch, "But it's two in the morning…couldn't you've waited a few more hours?" he glanced at her with a small smile, only for it to disappear when he took in her current state, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Just a bad dream," she shuddered again as the memories resurfaced, her arms coming around her waist in an attempt to warm herself against the cold that enshrouded her, "It was so scary…I saw death…G.U.N.…It's still so clear," she frowned as she suddenly took in her surroundings, "Wait…where are we? This doesn't look like the Gelion…"

"The Gelion was sunk by G.U.N. patrol ships, don't you remember?" Alistair scooted up the bed to her side, "You've been in a coma for most of the day. This is an abandoned G.U.N. installation near North Africa. I figured…seeing as it was here…this would be a good place for you to get better,"

"I see,"

"You sure you're alright?" she flinched as she felt his hand against her forehead, "You're still really hot. Maybe you should lie down for a bit longer…"

"I…I don't want to dream,"

"It's alright," Aang smiled reassuringly as he squeezed her shoulder, "You're safe here alright? Just work on getting better,"

Katara merely nodded and curled up around his arm, her eyes gently closing as she fell into back into slumber.

When she woke up the next morning, she wouldn't remember if her dreams had been pleasant or frightening at all.

* * *

It was surprisingly warm, sitting on top of the roof of Kiew's home. Perhaps it was because the village was further inland then he had been in a while. Maybe his body was still adjusted to the harsh cold that had enshrouded Russia up until only a few months ago.

All Zuko knew was that it was surprisingly warm that morning, darkness still enshrouding the various houses as he looked towards the horizon where the lights of Beijing twinkled in the distance.

If his Uncle wasn't such a heavy sleeper, he would have wanted to make a start with the hour.

As such, rousing his elderly relation was like trying to raise the dead. _Especially _if he had had a particularly large dinner the night before.

"So…here you are,"

The former Captain frowned slightly as Kiew pulled herself through the bedroom window by the gutter, the large shirt she used as a nightgown tied down by a simple belt around her waist.

"Mind if I join you?"

Zuko shrugged as she crawled up beside him, carefully turning against the slanted roof to come to sit by his left hand side.

"You know…when we first came here, I'd spend a lot of time up here," Kiew pulled her knees up as she followed his gaze to the light of Beijing, "I was lonely and hurt. I just wanted to be left alone. No one could find me up here. I could stay up here for hours…no one ever thought to look right under their very noses," she glanced at her companion, as though expecting a reaction. He gave none, "So tell me…Zachariah Sozin…is that what you're doing now? Hiding from G.U.N.…right under their noses?"

That got his attention.

Before she could so much as squeak in surprise, the scarred man forced her down against the tiles, one arm coming across her throat as he straddled her and bringing his face to barely an inch of her own.

"How do you know?"

"Your face…it was on a wanted poster in the newspaper this morning," his arm was digging into her windpipe. Not enough for her to choke, but just enough to stop her from speaking in anything higher then a whisper, "You're scar is…distinctive. You should have done something to cover it up,"  
"Who else have you told about this?"

"No one…"

"Don't lie to me," her eyes bugged out slightly as he pressed harder into her throat, "I'm willing to bet Azura put a high local credit stake on information or my capture. I will kill you now if you don't tell me…"  
"I…swear…" she didn't try to remove his arm. She just gazed up into his amber orbs as she struggled to breath, "I…haven't…told anyone. Not even…my own…mother,"

He lessened his hold on her, just enough to allow her breath normally again.

"Why?"

He felt his own breath catch in his throat as she gently raised a hand to his face, her pale fingers gently tracing his scar from the hairline right down his lip.

"Because," the same hand slowly moved to her shirt, tugging a portion of it's right side clear of the belt, "G.U.N. has hurt you…just like it hurt me,"

Zuko couldn't help but balk slightly as she pulled the shirt high enough for him to see it.

A long large scar, now white from age, had been gouged into her side. Beginning halfway down her ribcage, it zigzagged down her side like a bolt of lightning, disappearing under her belt and the strap of her underwear to finish halfway down her thigh.

"How can I turn in someone…who is the first person I've met in over a decade who might actually understand the pain I've felt?" she let the shirt slip back down again, "I've heard the stories though…you're searching for the Avatar right?"

There seemed little point to argue. Zuko merely turned his head away.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because the man who gave me this," he indicated to his scar with his free hand, "will return my honour if I present it to him,"

"I see," she frowned slightly, but decided not to press the matter, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Depends," he turned to face her, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No," she smiled slightly, "And you can be sure of that, I promise you,"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll take you directly to America," her smile increased as his eyes widened in bewilderment, "I have a trader friend who heads out to Mexico to re-supply. He'll be leaving in the morning,"

Zuko frowned, before releasing her from his grip entirely and rolled off her onto his side.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know," Kiew smiled again as she gently caressed the side of his face, "Maybe I just like you,"

* * *

"You know, I've never known my daughter to be…impulsive," Kiew's mother smiled fondly as she watched her daughter climb the gangway up onto the large trading ship, Syaoran's Uncle following at a slower pace as he hauled his pack onto his back. She cast a look the younger man's way, "She must really see something in you, you know,"

Syaoran shrugged uncomfortably, "Can't imagine what,"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," the mother smiled wisely, "Kiew has always seen something in people that most will completely miss. She can see the good in the meanest of men, the corruption behind the smile of the most apparently benign politician. She sees something in you," she cocked her head to one side as though to study his scar, "In this case…maybe she sees a little bit of herself in you,"

"I doubt it…Ma'am,"

She merely smiled slightly at his cold tone, before turning her attention back to the ship.

"The U.S.A.C. has been getting more and more chaotic recently. I'm worried about her safety. To be honest, the fact she's decided to travel with you isn't reassuring…what with you're current status in the world. Don't look so tense," she chuckled slightly as Syaoran's body froze beside her, "She didn't say anything. But if you're going to have a conversation on my roof, you might want to be a bit more discreet about it. I'm not going to tell anyone who you are Captain. You may be the son of a man most...dislike, and you may have done many things that I don't…approve of. But my daughter sees something in you. And that is good enough for me. Just take care of her. I know…with the war as it is…I may never see her again…but I would hope you wouldn't put her in any danger…intentionally,"

Syaoran…Zuko…regarded her quietly out of the corner of his eye, before shoulder his own pack with a sigh.

"As you say, I'm a wanted fugitive. There will always be the chance of danger…and death. However…he looked up to the deck of the ship, where his Uncle and newest companion stood waiting for him, "I will do my best to keep her safe. I can't promise more then that,"

* * *

"Well well. Don't you two look cute together?"

Alistair groaned sleepily as the familiar metallic tinted voice pierced his tired brain, his joints groaning in protest as he scowled at the familiar robed form that seemed to condense out of the shadows.

"About time you showed up," the officer growled as he raised his head off the hard mattress, "Where have you been? I've been talking to myself for the best part of the day,"  
"I'm not your babysitter. I don't just appear when it's convenient for you," The Wanderer smiled slightly, "Besides, this was an excellent opportunity for you to evolve as a human being, bringing you a few steps closer to receiving my gift to you,"

"So…am I ready yet?"

"No,"

"Didn't think so,"

"You still have a lot to learn," his robed companion seemed to glide across the infirmary as Aang gently removed his arm from Katara's grip, "There's still a few months yet until Summer's End,"

"Yeah well," the officer sighed as he slumped against the side of the bed to the mossy ground, "Until I find a way off this island and find Sokka and the Avatar, Summer's End isn't really on top of my list of things I need to do. I was thinking of taking one of the Endurances out to the nearby islands…"

"Or you could just wait right here until morning,"

"Or I could just wait right here until morning…" the officer frowned as he took in what he had just repeated, "Why should I just wait right here until morning?"

The enigmatic smirk that crossed what was visible of the Immortal Wanderer's face told him everything he needed to know.

"You've already told Sokka where we are,"

"You'll be happy to know your friend and the survivors of the USHS Eva N. Gelion were picked up by a passing trading vessel within six hours of the vessel's sinking. Of the shipwreck, the only fatality was it's Captain. He knows of your location, and will be here in a few hours,"

"You knew we were here the whole time," Aang scowled slightly, "Why didn't you say anything? Come and help us? I've been talking to a guy who's been dead for a hundred years all day!"

"There is more to my life then just giving you the answers Mr. Aang," The Wanderer's smile slowly disappeared, "Preparations must be made. The flow of time is chaotic at present. Events are not transpiring as they should. The recent attacks against New York are just a prime example,"

"New York?" Alistair tensed slightly, a feeling of dread quickly washing over him, "What's happened? Are they under siege?"

"Worse," The Wanderer's hands clenched into fists, "the future currently leans towards Sozin's favour. New York has fallen to the German Unified Nation, and for the first time since the beginning of this war, G.U.N. has a strong foothold within U.S.A.C. territory, a position they can hold with little opposition unlike the frontlines of Brazil. If something isn't done quickly, Washington DC may fall before Summer's End.

The war will be won…and it will be victory in Julius Sozin's favour,"

* * *

More talking then action for this chapter I'm afraid. Don't worry, I'll make up for it in the next one...I hope (Sweatdrop)

First thing's first, all credit for the idea of weapons packs for the Avatar goes to Tellemicus Sundance, who's given me a ton of ideas for this season. Thanks a lot!

This is the first chapter which is radically different from the original script of the episode though. the previous chapter, for example, even though it was set on a ship, you could still tell it was based on 'The Avatar State'. Aside from the Zuko and Iroh parts, I barely even looked at the script for 'Cave of Two Lovers'. As such, I'm actually kinda pleased with how it came out, even if it was moslty just talking and going in a bit deeper into the lore of this universe.

Kiew's addition to Team Zuko comes from my thought halfway through the original episode that Song was going to do the same thing, although not because she realsied who Zuko was. I'm not Maiko is dead (at preasent, no pairing is for certain), but she's there to make his jounry more...interesting, and to make the story as a whole more original.

Anyway, that's all for now folks. Next chapter will probably be up around late March with any luck. Just depends on how my life is going

Hope you enjoyed it!

Dearing


	4. Return To New York

Another chapter done and dusted. :D

Before you begin reading though, open a new web page or tab and go to Youtube or Dailymotion and search for "Akatsuki no Kuruma acoustic" It'll be the one with the unaccompanied solo at the begining rather then the guitar solo of the original. It's just kinda important for this chapter.

I'll just let you read now, and leave my notes at the bottom as usual.

Enjoy!

* * *

**003**

**RETURN TO NEW YORK**

"Well, well, well," Sokka smirked grimly as he watched his sister and comrade climb up the ladder along the Bhutan's hull to the deck, "Here I am, worrying my ass off for a day and a bit; fretting that my dear beloved sister and the mighty Courier of the Avatar were boiled, drowned or otherwise sent on their merry way to meet their makers, and then some guy with a bed sheet over his head tells me that the two of you have been here, on a desert island…alone. And look!" he smirked slightly as the Trader's personal Lumbers carefully loaded a Blaze Weapons Pack into the vessel's cargo bay through a large hatch on it's side, "You even brought souvenirs! We gonna see the slide show of your holiday pics later?"

"This isn't the time for jokes Sokka," Alistair scowled he helped Katara up the final rungs, "We need to find a way to attach these packs to the Avatar as quickly as possible. You've heard the news right?"

"About New York? Hard not too," The Australian grimaced slightly as he cast a far off gaze across the island, "G.U.N.'s gloating about it any chance they get, although they're making it sound like the U.S.A.C. just invited them in. They're saying they didn't even put up a fight…"

"New York only really had a small patrol Navy and Police Force to fall back on," Katara frowned uneasily, "No one ever thought G.U.N. would get so…ambitious,"

"And now, there's not much in between G.U.N. and Washington," Sokka sighed, "In order to build a better defence, most of the U.S.A.C.'s cities have been torn down and condensed into smaller enclosures with high sky scrapers. If this had been a hundred years ago, at least the mass of buildings between here and there might've slowed them down, but now…"

"We have to get to New York?"

"Eh?" The Australian blinked in surprise at the officer, "You're kidding right? Al, New York was a fortress before, but with G.U.N. reinforcing it's walls, it'll be damn near impossible to get in,"

"I have to try," Alistair clenched a fist angrily, "I have to find Bumi,"

"Bumi? The crazy old guy?" Sokka scratched his neck uneasily as Aang scowled in his direction, "I dunno Al…don't you think G.U.N. might've…sent him upstairs? I mean he was the mayor after all, the head of the city. They might've used him to set an example to the citizens…"

"I have to make sure," Aang closed his eyes as he rested against the railing, "He's my friend, possibly the only one left from the Black Core. If he's still alive…I can't just leave him there," he turned determinately towards the two siblings, "That's why we have to find a way to rig these weapons packs to the Avatar. We'll need all the help we can get,"

* * *

Azura was annoyed.

Seated within the mostly empty canteen of the Sovereignty, a cup of lukewarm coffee on the wooden table before her, she stirred the dark liquid mercilessly as Artirius sat up to his beloved piano, a slow sweet tune filling the room from the simple instrument.

Finally, she couldn't take it any more.

"Why are you playing that tatty thing?"  
"Because I enjoy playing it," The captain did an impression of a half-shrug, his music never wavering, "I've always loved the instrument, it helps me relax, and it keeps the me…"

"I didn't ask for your life story Artie," Azura scowled as she continued to stir her rapidly cooling coffee, "I ask you a simple question, and you can never give a simple answer," she stirred her drink more vigorously, the dark liquid slopping across the table as a result of her efforts, "It's so….infuriating…"

"Are you still upset by the escape your Uncle and brother from your capture Lady Azura?"

"NO!!!" with an angry sweep of her hand, the coffee cup smashing against the window overlooking the hanger as the youngest Sozin stood up in a rage, "There was nothing wrong with the plan. It was all going so smoothly, and then _you_," she pointed an accusing finger at her Captain, "Had to ask such a _stupid_ question while they were still within earshot! And _then_ while trying to kill them both and just put an end to it, some vigilante thinks it's funny to throw Rangers at _my_ ship and lets them get away! My plan was foolproof Artie, complications and errors were made by others, not me!"

"I never said it was your fault, Lady Azura,"

His voice was infuriatingly calm, the thought to wrap her fingers around his throat becoming increasingly appealing by the moment.

But she restrained herself. In the state she was in now, Azura knew she wouldn't get any satisfaction from the event.

Instead she sighed, a single hand running through her onyx locks as several crewmen from the galley rushed in to clean up her mess.

"So…our first plan was a failure," she scowled as she sauntered over to the piano and draped herself over it's top, "The only thing we gained from it was the knowledge that the Elite Guard aren't as elite as I would like,"

"What will you do now, My Lady?"

"If I want to catch my prey, I must be agile…nimble. Sovereignty is still a good home base, but I need a smaller team, people with precision and talent, and equipped with the best technology my father can give me," A smile suddenly crossed her lips, "Artie, get up to the Bridge, and have them set course for Paris, maximum burn," she stood up from the stool as Artirius' music came to an abrupt end, "I have to make a call home,"

"Yes Lady Azura," Meridiano sighed as he finished his song and closed the lid, "Should I deploy the…"

"No," the Captain flinched as her voice cut him off, "Zuko may still be in the area. I don't want to reveal this vessel's secret to him until we have too. Wait until we reach France," Azura smiled maliciously from the canteen's door, "Why spoil the surprise?"

* * *

_DATE: FEBRUARY 25th, 2046_

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RIG!?!"

Alistair stared in disbelief as at the Launch Bay of the Avat, Katara trying her hardest not to laugh behind his back.

three of the eight maintenance bays had been completely gutted, two on the right side, one on the left, their contents now strewn across the metal deck in the form of various cogs, screens and metallic debris that had once made up a partitioning wall. In their place, built directly across the bay in parallel to the Avatar's back, a series of pistons and conveyer belts had been hastily constructed, the maintenance pit that had once been used to get below the Ranger now replaced with a makeshift elevator, the space between the floor and the machine large enough to easily fit either of the two weapons packs that now occupied the spaces that had been made within the Maintenance bays; the Slash on the right, and the Blaze on the left.

Even the Avatar itself hadn't been left untouched; a pair of small black plates, clearly 'borrowed' from one of the Endurances on the island they had left behind, had been unceremoniously bolted on top of the rocket shaped ion thrusters, the only care shown being that the workman responsible had avoided the vents on their sides, and insured the energy sword could still be accessed.

"Oh, keep your hat on," Sokka scowled as he finished tightening a bolt along the conveyor assembly, "You only gave us three weeks, and no real workshop to work with. We could have just taken off and headed back to Pacific Base, but no, you had to go find this Bumi guy _now_. Don't complain if I had to rush,"

"But…" Alistair's shoulders slumped as Katara patted his arm good naturedly with a sympathetic smile, "My rig…"

"Hey, you wanted a way to attach these weapons packs, I gave you a way," The Australian shrugged as he whipped some grim off on his Hawaiian shirt, "besides, it's not like you have to think about re-sale value,"

"But…My rig…"

"Why don't you just explain what you've done Sokka," Katara continued to pat the officer comfortingly on his shoulder, "Quickly, before Alistair tries to do more then just whimper,"

"Right…" Sokka smiled shakily, "Well, attaching these packs was the easy bit; All I had to do was fix the attachment plates from an Endurance the traders' salvaged to the Avatar's back. The packs themselves are actually pretty light…for mecha sized weapons I mean, and I've tested the strength of the bolts with the heaviest pack, which is the Blaze. They managed to hold it up with no stress, so it's safe to say the lighter Sword pack will hold just as fast,"

"What about the Soar Weapons Pack?" Katara frowned as she looked around the desecrated bay, Aang sighing in defeat as he seemed to accept his poor Avat's fate, "Wouldn't that be heavier? It _is _a larger system,"

"Yeah, I didn't really see the point of adding the Soar to the Avatar's arsenal," Sokka shook his head, "According to maintenance records, it's thruster assembly is already overpowered, the extra weight of the packs won't even phase it, so I thought I'd give the Fortitude some extra power and I welded the Soar to it's back and connected it's systems to your onboard computer," he grinned as his sister blinked in surprise, "As a result, your Ranger is now twice as fast as it's brethren, and has a little extra firepower. I've also tweaked it's firing computer, so it'll only fire one firefly missile at time, rather then a whole salvo. These things are devastating on their own anyway, and with thirty missiles of three salvos, it means we hopefully won't have to re-supply any time soon,"

Katara looked genially touched.

"I didn't know you were such a Ranger Mechanic,"

"I'm not. But there's a few on board, so they helped me rig it up for you," Sokka smirked sheepishly, before turning to the contraption he'd built, "Once I'd finished attaching the plates though, I realised something; these weapon packs might be light in mecha based terms, but their still a few metric tons apiece. Even if you had a way to mount them on the Avatar, there's no way you'd be able actually get them onto the Ranger with just the three of us. So, I created this system, which is why I had to clear out some of the maintenance bays to make room," he smiled apologetically over his shoulder, "Sorry about that,"

Alistair merely sighed again, "Just tell me how it works,"

Sokka nodded eagerly, "Alright, seeing as Katara's got the Soar all to herself, I've set the Blaze and Slash into the maintenance bays on either side. So, say you were going up against Sozin, and you wanted some extra fire power," he quickly ran over to the nearby console, "You simply select the Blaze option form over here and…"

The effect was almost instantaneous.

With a blast of steam as the left hand conveyer belt whirred into motion, the rifle Weapons pack was pushed from it's home by a pair of pistons, rapidly moving across the bay until it fell onto the elevator in the centre, the entire pack forced up against the Avatar's back within a clack, several sparks flying as automatic screws dug into the plates, attaching the pack.

The whole event had taken less then a minute.

"And that's all there is to it," Sokka shrugged modestly, "The pack's onboard computer will automatically release itself once you've returned to the Avat, and from what we've seen with the energy sword you 'acquired' a while back, the Avatar's own computer matrix should recognise the new weapon attached to it's back almost immediately. So Al," he smirked at the officer, "Considering you only gave me two weeks, trashing the launch bay is a small price to pay if you get this advanced tech on your back right?"

"I guess so," Alistair sighed, clearly resigned to his Launch Bay's fate, "We'll be within range of New York in a few minutes. The Bhutan will take the Gelion's refugees up to Toronto while we fly onward to the city using the Avat's Mirage System to hide ourselves while we look for Bumi. As for how we all get out again…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it,"

* * *

The blond pilot scowled as he drummed his fingers against the cockpit chair's armrest, his dark blue eyes creasing into a frown behind his dark shades as he watched the group walk through the darkened streets below him.

"Is this really necessary?"

"_It's in your contract,"_ he scowled up at the sound of the aged soldier's on his speakers, _"You agreed to aid us in liberating New York,"  
_"True, but I don't see how dropping a building on the appointed Overseer, his family and their Exo-suit bodyguards will help in fulfilling that objective,"  
_"If the G.U.N. forces have no leadership in the area, their forces will be thrown into chaos,"_ the officer was getting impatient, _"We strike soon after, and New York will be returned to freedom by the morning,"_

"But there's a little kid down there! It just doesn't seem right…besides, I don't see the Overseer down there. And it's not in my contract to harm innocents. You want that, go find yourself a Fallen Glint,"  
A long pause followed.

"_Just…drop the building anyway. Make sure the family has enough time to get out of the way before it falls though. You have no idea the kind of effort that was put into to evacuate this street without anyone noticing,"_

"Yes, because living in New York's sewers is such a step up from a nice warm apartment," the pilot muttered darkly under his breath, "Whatever, it's your damn contract," he sighing reluctantly as he primed the positron driver on his crimson mech's left arm, "This is Jason Giddion and Red Devil…_reluctantly_…continuing contract,"

* * *

"Wandering the streets of an enemy city in the middle of the night with only a handful of grunts in Exo-suits for protection," Maia sighed as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her winter coat, "Why exactly did you think this was a good idea Mom?"

"Well…the city's always so busy during the day," her mother smiled good-naturedly as her baby son tugged playfully at her long onyx locks, "After curfew, there's no one around. It makes it so much easier to get a better look at our new home don't you think? And how many times have I told you, this is a G.U.N. base now. Your father was appointed Overseer. We're like royalty here. Be happy, and enjoy it,"

"Whatever,"

The older woman sighed with exasperation. Over the course of the last eighteen years, it had become quiet clear to her that Maia Testarossa would never be the most joyful of people. While other girls of their class went shopping with servants and attended the most extravagant of parties, her daughter was more content to stay home and maintain her collection of various firearms or work on her already deadly aim. While other women worked on their tans and wore all styles of various stylish and colourful clothing, Maia was more then content to stay indoors, her skin almost paper white, her current attire a testament to the majority of her wardrobe; a blood crimson mock-turtleneck long-sleeved tunic with simple black trousers and matching knee length boots, and a onyx lapelled jacket done up to the chest and pulled tight around her thin waist by a simple leather belt with gold buckle.

Her thin face was devoid of makeup, her liquid amber eyes were always sharp and alert. The only sign of any vanity the girl processed was in the form of her dark shoulder length hair; shiny and sleek, long enough to be feminine but short enough to insure it never got in her eyes.

Needless to say, her mother had been more than surprised when her sullen Maia came home from her high class pre-school and announced she had become friends with Lady Azura Sozin; the then-second in line to becoming the next Führer upon her father's passing.

Their social status seemed to only soar after that.

Not that her beloved daughter seemed to notice.

"Just because we have a G.U.N. flag flying from that oversized pole in the middle of the city doesn't mean the citizens are going to willingly stand down Mom," the eighteen year old scowled her eyes flitted to the half completed Umbrella Generator that loomed ominously over the city, bright spotlights illuminating it's pearl white walls and steel framework, "Don't you remember that guy that stormed into Dad's office last week?"

"You're over-examining the situation Darling," Maia rolled her eyes at her mother's superior tone, "Of course we should expect a few civilians to feel…uncomfortable about our occupation, but it's well after curfew, and we're being accompanied by four soldiers with Elite Class Exo-Suits and extra assault rifles. What could they possibly do to harm us right now?"

A sudden electronic roar ripped through the quiet of the night, a blinding flash causing several of the guards to cry out in alarm as a nearby twenty storey block of flats began to list dangerously over the street.

"Does that answer your question?"

Her mother never replied.

With a moan and a creak, the foundations of the massive building of red brick and mortar exploded outwards as the entire structure began to collapse, glass shattering from it's windows as the apartment block smashed into it's fellow across the street.

Her mother screamed.

The baby cried.

And as Maia was forced to the ground by one of her protectors, something large and heavy impacted against the ground.

Dust and debris surged through the streets around them, the sound of bits of brink pinging off the Exo-suit that shielded her ringing in her ears.

As the dust settled however, Maia could help but frown in puzzlement as she realised she was still free to get up, the only crushing weight being that of the Exo-Suited pilot that seemed content to lie on top of her in the place of the rubble of at least two buildings.

As she pushed off her would be saviour however, she quickly found the reason why she could still see the stars.

Looming ominously over the fallen party, the bulky form of a single Fortitude stood partially illuminated by what street lights hadn't been brought down in the ensuing collapse, several large hunks of building held within it's grasp high above it's head.

It took another look however, for the young teen to realise there was more to this machine then it's regular counterparts.

No, this machine was far more interesting; a sea ofpure greenish-blue with silver streaks along the edges of the plates replacing the non-descriptive metal grey of it's usual colour scheme, an enlarged thruster assembly with narrow twin missile launchers mounted on either side.

"Is…is it one of ours?" Maia's mother swallowed thickly as the Fortitude watched them quietly with it's single blood red eye, her small son continuing to bawl his eyes out.

"Nope, G.U.N. would never allow something like that. It stands out too much," Maia smirked slightly, only for it to disappear as her eyes travelled up beyond the rubble held up by the giant mech, "No, it just looks like the resistance brought another Glint into town,"

"What…what makes you say that?"

"Because he has a friend,"

Her mother followed her daughter's gaze to the starry sky, only for a terrified gasp to escape her lips.

"Red…Red Devil!"

Had this been merely a week ago, the sight of the heavy set mecha would have been a welcoming sign of good fortune in the aftermath of their near miss.

However, due to certain circumstances, the sight of Red Devil was far from encouraging.

Sixty feet tall, with large bulbous legs and spheroid shoulders, the sheer mass of this crimson Ranger made many who fought against it underestimate it's speed. They never really suspected until an actual engagement that the massive legs hid a series of ion thrusters within the soles, allowing the craft to hover across the ground and fly faster and longer then any grunt type machine. Neither did they realise the spheres that rested on it's shoulders, just small enough to ensure a full 180 degree view from it's arrow shaped head, actually housed separate ion generators to fuel the squared off rifle in it's right hand and the particle accelerator mounted on it's left. It's torso was just as remarkable; a solid hunk of metal curing around a pair spheres that housed the machines main ion generators, the larger one at the rear for main propulsion and movement, the smaller one set into the chest to power the twin laser gatling guns that were mounted in a collapsed state on either side of it's main thruster assembly.

The giant Ranger stared quietly from it's position high in the air at the scene before it, a single burning red eye set into a strip of black beneath the trio of pulled back horns darting between the blue Fortitude and the fallen party.

Finally, Maia's mother couldn't take the silence.

"Don't just sit there!! These two Glints made an attempt on our lives! Execute them!!!"

The soldiers didn't need telling twice.

Within seconds of the order, the air was filled with the sounds of gunfire as bullets pinged of the Fortitude's armour, the azure mech stumbling back as it cast aside the rubble and assumed a defensive posture, it's rifle raised in warning.

"You do realise it's a giant robot right?" Maia rolled her eyes in agitation as Red Devil suddenly turned and soared up into the darkness above them, leaving his comrade to G.U.N.'s apparent mercy, "Ugh, you guys are armatures. Give me that…"

"_But My Lady…"_ The soldier could only yelp in surprise as his rifle was plucked from his hands, the raven haired girl swinging the barrel up towards the Fortitude's head, _"What are you doing?!"_

Maia smirked slightly.

"Exploiting a weakness,"

A single shot sliced through the night from her captured rifle, the bullet smashing into the Fortitude's exposed camera with a sickening crack as the machine staggered from the loss of it's sight.

Maia's smirk became a deadly grin as the Ranger's chest segmented and opened wide. As she had correctly remembered, Fortitude's main weakness was the lack of a back-up camera. The pilot's only choice was to open the cockpit hatch unless he wanted to run around the city blind.

Which is what she had been anticipating.

Slinging her weapon over her shoulder, her mother could do nothing but yell after her as Maia darted across the miniature battlefield, her lithe form darting between the bullets of her comrades and up the debarkation ladder embedded in the Ranger's side into the cockpit.

As she shrugged the rifle back into her hands, her amber eyes widened at the sight of the pilot.

The tanned girl stared angrily back, her blue eyes narrowing to slits as her hands clenched around the control sticks.

Maia smirked as she raised the rifle to the pilot's head.

"Do you always go out dressed like that?"

The smirk disappeared when the girl pulled a pistol from within the armrest of her chair.

"Do you always ask stupid questions before you jump out of cockpits?"

Maia never replied.

Before she could fire a single shot, a hail of bullets forced from her perch into open sky, the gunfire from below coming to an abrupt halt at her mother's scream.

Pain shot through her shoulder as it hit the hard concrete, her body rolling over it onto her feet, the rifle ready in her hands.

Then, something exploded.

Maia couldn't help but cry out in alarm as she was thrown back by the blast, the street lights flickering and dying around her as the sound of an aircraft's ion engines thundering close roared in her ears, the windows of nearby buildings shattering as a craft screamed by, up and out into the night.

By the time Maia felt her supposed bodyguards come to help her to her feet, the only signs that battle had ever taken place there was the remaining wreckage of the fallen buildings, and a smoking crater from a high powered impact.

* * *

"_So…Avat has a grapple gun,"_ the bemusement in Sokka's voice was quite clear, _"Always wondered what this button was for,"_

Alistair smirked as he rested Avatar's deployed energy cannon against the edge of the open launch bay, his eyes carefully watching the twin cables on either side of the hatch for any signs of stress as they held onto Katara's Fortitude via three clawed hooks clinging to the machine's shoulders a few metres below.

Their supposed rescue of the endangered had been nothing but a farce. In return for their safety, not only had they damaged the Fortitude, but tried to kill their saviour in the process. If Avatar hadn't been a wanted machine, the circumstances might have been different, and an escape covering energy blast might have been the least of their problems.

"_So, It's clear G.U.N. doesn't want us around,"_ The officer could almost picture Katara's smirk in his mind, _"What do we do now?"_

"_You could come with me,"_

Aang blinked in surprise as the mysterious crimson Ranger pulled up beside the Avat out of the gloom, it's Gatling guns trained on the transport's side.

"_Not to be rude or anything, but you kinda messed up my contract here,"_ the Ranger's pilot seemed more amused then anything else, _"If you wouldn't mind following me, I think there's a few police officers who need to blame you for screwing with their resistance movement,"_

* * *

"You know, when my spies informed me Ty Lee had been seen in Paris, the Théâtre du Châtelet wasn't the place I pictured finding her," Azura frowned as she settled into the seat of the hastily prepared private box, "I would have thought Moulin Rouge would have been far more her style,"

Artirius scowled slightly at her side, even though he partially agreed with his Lady.

A French cabaret might not have been high on the list of places the Captain expected to find his former liaison officer, but with it's golden ceiling, massive chandelier and extravagant arches over the upper seating, this far from even modest theatre was possibly the last place he would have thought to look if Azura's intelligence hadn't led them here.

And then there was the cliental.

To say it was a…unique sight in this day and age would be an understatement.

Far below the makeshift box and in the surrounding stands, G.U.N. soldiers and ordinary citizens sat together, clusters of dark green and black uniforms mingling with patches of simpler casual attire, a few officers even talking casually to their civilian companions, and of the usual tension that was seen between locals and the occupying forces apparently forgotten.

"She must be good if she can draw in such a mixed crowd my Lady,"

"Peh, this is hardly what I'd call a _decent_ crowd," Azura gazed down nonchalantly at the audience below, "Mostly young men and low ranking soldiers. I'm surprised there's actually women here though. Must be here to make sure their boyfriends don't get too…hyped up,"

"This doesn't exactly seem to be a place where _anyone_ could get…hyped up…in that fashion," Artirius frowned slightly, "This is a classical theatre, originally used for operas and concerts before they set up this weekly performance. People are tuning a grand piano, cellos, violins…the last thing I think the director of this place would was let Ming jump into the middle of the stage in something skimpy enough to be her underwear,"

Azura shot her companion a dangerous look, "Were you just thinking about Ty Lee in her underwear?"

Artirius merely thanked his maker as the lights chose that moment to dim, the heat that stained his cheeks lost in the semi-darkness.

"I would never dream of any other woman other than yourself, Lady Azura,"

Sozin merely smiled as she turned her eyes to the stage as a portly man in a prim pressed suit with greying moustache and balding dome walked into the single spot light at the front of the theatre, a microphone with stand in one hand.

"That's what I thought,"

"Ladies and gentlemen, honoured guests" the man on stage smiled warmly to the audience before him, his eye momentarily gazing up to the makeshift private box before returning to the crowd, "On behalf of our musicians and performer, I welcome you to Théâtre du Châtelet and Lady Ming's latest local performance…"

"_Lady_ Ming?" Azura cocked an eyebrow in mild surprise as the man continued to talk, "She didn't even change her name, but she kept her title too? It's bad enough she's playing around before G.U.N. soldiers while on the run, but she didn't even change her name? Why hasn't anyone turned her in before now?"

Artirius didn't reply. He knew his Lady didn't really want an answer. His only movement was a careful hand to the crimson sash that covered his eyes, his fingers pulling the blindfold off his emerald green eyes and down to around his neck. This was something he wanted to see for himself.

"…and now, for your enjoyment. I present to you, our own patron for peace, Lady Ty Lee Ming,"

The applause was surprisingly polite and well mannered. No one even whooped or catcalled as an elegant figure stepped into the spotlight.

As Ty Lee stepped fully into the light, Artirius could see why the locals gave her such respect.

Smiling gracefully to her audience, his former lieutenant seemed to shine in the spotlight, a back and armless dress of glittering sequins that trailed down to the ground and was slit up to her thighs hugging her lithe form and complementing her pale skin and contrasting with the wave of her silky dark brown hair that fell across her shoulders and down her back.

In her hands was a violin and it's bow, it's dark sheen glinting in the bright light.

For a moment she stood there quietly, her smile never leaving her face as she waited for the applause to die down.

It was only when the pianist gave her a starting note did the theatre become completely silent, letting her soft voice echo across the cavernous room.

Shaded by the trees, I lie here, letting my tears fall to the ground,  
Gazing from the sea, across from me, I saw myself, alone, unfound,  
On this violin, I play this song, for someone who, was dear to me,  
As I watch the stars, I can't help but think: Does he still think of me?

I still see his face, Ever quiet and with no remorse,  
He just watched me go, without a word, as orange petals blew on the wind,  
I held back my tears, showing strength before his shielded eyes,  
Sealed the pain away, until that time could come,  
that I could turn away, forever more...forever more.

Standing there alone I watched him go. Never to see, his face again,  
Watched as his great ship, of steel and men, headed away across the fen,  
On this violin, I play this song, for that man who, was dear to me,  
Letting every note, pierce my heart, so his smile stays right there.

Across the dunes and fields, cities, snow and every battlefield,  
I still see his face within my dreams, those orange petals flowing on the wind,  
Does he think of me? Does he watch the stars just like I do?  
Will we meet again in some peaceful place?  
Or is this farewell, forever more...forever more?

As this Earth still turns, through the darkness of the night, the guns of war still fighting on,  
I wait for peace, so I may find my answer and still my heart,

I still see his face, Ever quiet and with no remorse,  
He just watched me go, without a word, as orange petals blew on the wind,  
I held back my tears, showing strength before his shielded eyes,  
Sent the pain away, so that the time might come,  
that I could stay with him, forever more...forever more...forever more.

The piece came to an end, Ty Lee slowly lowering her instrument back down to her side following the end of her instrumental.

Then, the entire auditorium exploded into applause. Soldiers and civilians alike shouted for more as whistles pierced the ever ongoing sound of clapping hands.

"They love her," Azura blinked in surprise as Artirius replaced his sash across his eyes, "They're really falling for this rot!"

"Ming always did have a wonderful voice," The Captain smiled slightly, before turning solemnly to his superior, "What will you do, My Lady?"

"Simple," Sozin smirked as she steeped her fingers as Ty Lee began her next song, "One way or another, I'm going to get what I came here for,"

* * *

"Ah, the sewage system," Sokka smiled grimly as he held his nose, "Every resistance's dream come true. Because let's face it, nothing says freedom like living and roaming around in your own and your enemies' filth,"

Alistair couldn't help but partially agree with his friend.

After parking the Avat out of sight at a nearby sewage plant near the edge of the massive wall that encircled Manhattan and walking for several minutes, the officer had thought he would have gotten used to the putrid smell the endless tunnels seemed to provide.

As they continued to follow their enigmatic companion through the never-ending maze, he quickly realised he wouldn't.

"So…this resistance," the officer quickened his pace to fall into step with their newest companion, "Is Bumi with you? Is he leading the resistance?"

"I wouldn't know," Jason's crimson tunic rustled as he shrugged indifferently, "I'm just a Glint, as long as I get paid it could be the Führer himself running the show and I couldn't give a damn,"

"A Glint?" Alistair frowned at the blond uneasily as the two siblings behind them shot each other uneasy glances, "You mean you're not with U.S.A.C.,"

"They're not with anyone Al," Sokka pulled his friend back before Jason could reply, "Glints are basically mercenaries; they'll work for any nation, the Union, U.S.A.C., even G.U.N.. They don't take a side. As long as you have the credits, they'll practically do anything you want them too…"

"Not true!" Giddion held up a contradictory finger as he side-stepped a small family that huddled against the sewer wall, "Glints have a code of honour to uphold. You want us to lead your troops into battle with our customised Rangers, we'll do it…as long as the pay is right. You want us to plunder and pillage, you could promise us the planet and we still wouldn't do it. That kind of work's for Fallen Glints. You stab us in the back, we give a contract to the other side. It's as simple as that,"

"But don't you have any feelings about what you're doing?" Katara scowled at the pilot darkly, "I mean you've fought both the U.S.A.C. _and_ G.U.N.. Don't you have any morality in what you're doing?"

"Hey, all I'm doing is profiteering from a Government's war," Jason shrugged again as more families started to appear along the lines of the sewers, "That's all this damn conflict is about: One side of politicians wants what another side has, so they send in their army of pawns to take it. The other side retaliates with their own army of pawns because their not given a choice. That's all war ever is, politicians squabbling over boarders which only exist in maps. Glints aren't pawns Miss; otherwise we'd just pick a side and fight for them. We're mercenaries, I won't deny that. But at the end of the day, it doesn't matter to me who wins this war, because I've been paid by both sides at some point during my career. Here we are,"

The conversation ended as the tunnel widened out into a large cavernous junction. Here many more men, women and children huddled together in small groups amid the many tunnels that separated from the room, most clutching bags of precious belongings and clothes, all regarding the newcomers with suspicion and uneasy.

"So…who's in charge here?" Alistair's voice rang out across the junction, "I'm looking for the leader of the resistance…"

"Keep your voice down! Some people are trying to sleep!"

Aang blinked in surprise as the elderly man stepped out of the darkness.

Clothed in the green tail-coat that signified his association to the U.S.A.C.'s Land Forces, the African American gentleman was clearly someone high with in the ranks, the two soldiers decked out in Exo-suits used by the local Police Force at his sides showing his importance to those around him. But with tired bloodshot eyes and heavy bags merging with the hard wrinkles of his aging face, it was clear this entire affair was taking it's toll on a man past his prime.

"I am Brigadier Victor Boyd, commander-in-chief of the New York Defence Grid…or at least I was until last around a month ago," the soldier scowled darkly, "I now lead the resistance movement against our Nationalist occupiers. So, now you know about me, who the hell are you? Another Glint?"

"No, my name is Alistair Aang," the officer shifted uneasily as a soft murmur began to stir across the room, "I'm the courier of the Avatar,"

"Yes, I remember you," Boyd's scowl became darker, "If memory serves, you destroyed Madison Square garden in a tussle with Mayor Bumi. Do you have any idea how long it took us to tidy up that mess?"

"Sorry," Aang smiled sheepishly, "So…where is Bumi? Is he around?"

"The Mayor? Around here?" The Brigadier snorted with a short laugh, "Unlikely. Why would a coward and a traitor be within our ranks?"

"What did you say!?" Alistair flared angrily, the soldiers standing protectively between him and their superior, "Take that back! Bumi is no coward, nor would he betray his allies to G.U.N.!"

"Really? Are you sure?" the officer seethed at the patronising tone of the aged soldier, "The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city...to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, Mayor Bumi…surrendered,"

Aang's eyes widened as Katara gasped behind him, only for them to narrow to slits a moment later.

"You're lying,"

"Am I?" Boyd resumed his scowl as he set his bodyguards aside, "I was there, by his side atop the Southern Battery. An entire Battalion, led by the Red Devil over there," he indicated to Giddion with a nod, "was flying across the ocean from the nearby fleet. Our own forces were still on standby within the wall and the Umbrella Generator was, and still is, nowhere near completion. AS I readied myself for battle, and prepared the southern AA guns for Ranger assault, I turned to Mayor Bumi and asked what our attack strategy should be, hoping that his time with the Black Core would give some insight in the matter. He turned to me, and as the first shots were fired by the battalion, he looked me in the eye and said: 'We shall do…nothing!',"

Aang stared at the solider in disbelief, the silence carrying across the junction as Boyd continued.

"What else could we do? I thought he was joking, but he remained firm in his decision. He even ordered the forces to stand down and invoked some amendment no-one's used in decades to insure I couldn't belay his order. Mayor Bumi was captured, and I forced many of our forces underground. We have the full support of the city's populous; these families have all given up their homes and lifestyles to aid the remains of the armed forces and NYPD in the liberation of our fair city. Fighting G.U.N. is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for,"

"Are you really so sure?"

"Hold you're tongue Glint!" all eyes turned to the crimson clad mercenary as his voice floated across the junction, the fingers of his left hand playing with a tiny pale figure as the Brigadier turned his anger on the blond, "You're only here because G.U.N. refused to pay your salary. You're here to fight, not to complicate matters with your foolish alternatives,"

"An alternative?" Alistair turned to Giddion inquisitively, "You have another idea besides fighting?"

"Just because I'm a Glint, doesn't mean I like fighting," Jason shrugged before Boyd could speak, "I'm just a guy trying to earn a living, and I happen to be a fairly experienced Ranger pilot. That said, I've been through many a fight on both sides of this war, and I've come to know when it's a good time to stay and fight, and good day to retreat and live to fight another day. This 'resistance' as the Brigadier calls it is completely pointless. All he has are the few dozen soldiers that manned the mostly automated defence grid and most of the NYPD. G.U.N. meanwhile has a decent sized fleet, most of the captured vessel from the U.S.A.C.'s Defence fleet, and a whole battalion of Rangers. It doesn't matter how many times you try and liberate portions of the defence grid, or evacuate citizens from their homes so you can drop apartment blocks on G.U.N. forces. This is a lost battle. My idea is a simple one: cut your losses and evacuate the city…"

"And where do you suggest we go Glint?" Boyd scowled darkly, "There's thousands of people living within the wall. Washington DC is barely holding up with the endless waves of refugees it gets from across the Atlantic. And if you suggest that damn island again…"

"Island?"

"The Island of New Bretonia," Giddion smiled as held his figure between his forefinger and thumb revealing it to a be a small simply carved wooden chess piece: A white knight, " They say it's the only true haven from the war, a neutral place protected by an age old secret organisation, far out into the South Pacific. There is only one way to find it. By answering a simple question," he smiled enigmatically at the group, "Who do you serve?"

No one noticed the shiver of unease that shot up Katara's spine, the memory of a certain nightmare she had endured barely two weeks ago flashing across the Australian's mind.

"Peh! That's just a story told to give hope to refugees," Boyd scoffed, "Any settlement like that would have been found and destroyed by G.U.N. long ago. You don't hide from the Nationalists that close to the boarder,"

"Real or not, Giddion has a point," the Brigadier blinked in surprise as Alistair spoke up, "The fact of the matter is you only have so many men at your disposal, and irritating the Overseer by dropping buildings on or near his family isn't going to help your cause any. This island that he speaks of…I don't know if it's real or not. But there's no way Washington can turn away it's own citizens. You can't win this fight sir, either find a way to evacuate the citizens of this town, or succumb to G.U.N. rule. Those are the only options available to you,"

"Impudent little brat!!" Aang winced at the Brigadier's hateful remark, "They've taken our homes! Made us prisoners within our own city! We have to fight them, no matter the cost!!!"

"_But sir…"_ the solider turned in alarm as one of his own police officers hesitantly spoke, his voice synthesised by his Exo-suit's speakers, _"Aren't…_we_ forcing people out of their homes so we can go through with these attacks?"_

"_Yeah,"_ his comrade agreed, _"And I don't think a lot of these guys are happy we're asking them to stay in the sewers…or not even allowing them up for some fresh air every so often,"_

Boyd winced slightly as his own comrades' words sunk, his dark eyes slowly taking in the assortment of miserable faces that filled the junction as he ran a hand across his thin steel coloured hair.

"I never…thought of it that way," the Brigadier's shoulders slumped slightly, "Alright fine, we'll evacuate the citizens. But how are we going to do it? There are over eight million people living within the wall. Even if G.U.N. _doesn__'__t_ notice the entire population slowly going disappearing from the streets, it will take time to evacuate everyone…"

"Then we're just gonna have to let G.U.N. do the evacuating for us,"

"You want us to ask the Nationalists to evacuate the city _for _us?" Katara regarded her brother sceptically, "No offence Sokka, but I don't think G.U.N.'s going to just give up a city load of hostages if we ask them nicely,"

"Then we won't ask them," Sokka grinned knowingly, "It'll take a few days to set up, so in the mean time we should evacuate the people already down here to somewhere beyond the wall and try and get as many people as we can while I set this all in motion," he turned excitedly to the bemused Brigadier, "Do you know where the nearest flow control terminal is?"

* * *

Another night, another success.

Ty Lee smiled to herself as she bid the last of the musicians a fond farewell as she headed to the small converted dressing room she had been given by the Director of the theatre.

It had been her idea really; she would sing her songs and play her violin, as well as perform caretaking duties around the complex, in exchange for this small room and a few square meals a day.

The kindly Director had only been too happy to assist a deserter of G.U.N.

And when her performances started racking in more credit then several of his previous shows, he was even happier.

"_This war…people want it to come to an end,"_ she sighed as she sat in front of the large vanity mirror, placing her precious violin back in the safety of it's case of the table before her, _"I've never seen G.U.N. soldiers act so civilly with regular civilians, and it just seems to get better with every concert,"_ She smiled at her pale reflection, _"Maybe…this is my own little contribution to ending this war now…"_

"Well well. Don't you look…pretty?"

Her blood froze at the sound of a familiar sickly smooth voice, her hands clenching into fists as the shadowed outlines of two familiar figures stepped out of the darkness beyond her lamp's light.

"_No…No! No! No!"_ her mind was gripped by fear as she slowly rose from her chair, _"Please, not now! I beg you! Anyone but…"_

She stifled a gasp that threatened to escape her throat as the uniformed form of her childhood 'friend' stepped in to the light, that same cruel smile she remembered from so long ago still playing across her pale lips.

"Lady Azura," despite her rightful fear, years of experience kept Ty Lee's voice calm and quiet as she curtsied to her friend, "It's…good to see you. I wasn't aware you were in Paris,"

"Ty Lee Ming," Azura tutted quietly, the same sly smirk never leaving her face, "You were never this formal back in Berlin. I think serving under Artie has had an undesirable effect on you, wouldn't you agree Captain?"

"Cap…" Something jumped in her chest as the second figure stepped into the lamplight, her cheeks visibly pinking at the warm smile that graced what was visible of his face, "M…Major Meridiano!"

"It's nice to see you well Lieutenant," Artirius nodded in greeting, "It's nice to see your musical talents being put to good use. I…that is, we…enjoyed your concert tonight,"

"You…You saw my concert?"

"But of course," Azura smirked as she waved a condescending hand, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't…support my comrades in their endeavours? Even if such comrades _are _currently considered deserters of the G.U.N. Navy,"

Ty Lee winced, a cold sweat starting to form across her brow as she nervously eyed the sword at Azura's side, watching carefully as the Lady fingered it's hilt almost playfully.

"But that's all in the past," the feeling of unease didn't leave the former Lieutenant as Azura seemed to smile almost sympathetically, "If an entire city of G.U.N. soldiers wouldn't turn you in, why should I?"

Ming smiled with relief, "Thank you La…"

"I _do_ have something you could help me with," her teeth snapped shut with a click as her friend continued, "As much as I would like to say I was just in the neighbourhood, I'm actually on a mission from my father. I'm hunting my Uncle on his behalf. I don't know if you've heard, be he's considered an Enemy of the State. My Elite guards…apparently…are only good for mediocre protection that I never really need. As such, I require you assistance in hunting my Uncle down,"

"But…I'm not a Ranger pilot…"

"You don't have to be," the same almost sincere smile never left Sozin's face, "I am currently awaiting the arrival some new prototype machines fresh from the production lines of Lodonia. As long as you're athletic prowess is as up to par as it was when we were children, the Mecha Suit I have prepared for you will be more then adequate. So what do you say? You in?"

Ty Lee bit her lip as Azura watched her quietly, her amber eyes taking in the way her old friend's hands clenched uneasily by her sides as a metal war was waged with her mind.

Finally, she took a deep steadying breath.

"I'm sorry Lady Azura…but I must decline your kind request. While it's true that I've deserted the Navy, I feel that my songs and music motivate soldiers and civilians alike to do their best to work towards peace. Besides, the Director has been very kind to me. I still feel I need to pay his debt,"

"I see," Azura's face was surprisingly neutral, "And not even a pardon from my father would convince you to join me?"

"Lady Azura…I'm happy here," the tension in the room was becoming thick, "And I really believe I'm doing something worthwhile that will contribute to the war…"

"I see…" Azura cocked an bemused eyebrow, but did little else, "Well, if it will benefit the war, who am I to argue?" she smiled that same curiously foreboding smile again, "I wouldn't want to give up something you love _and_ beneficial to my father's work just to please me,"

Neither Ty Lee nor Artirius seemed to be fully convinced. The former merely smiled however, before graciously curtsying once more.

"Thank you Lady Azura,"

"That said, it will still be a few days before the new machines arrive from Lodonia. If you suddenly get the burning desire to rejoin your army," Sozin smiled as she indicated to Artirius to open the door, "You know where to find us,"

* * *

It was quiet, the guard noticed. Too quiet.

In the few days it had been since the attempt on the Overseer's family, several more severe restrictions had been placed over New York. As such, heavily armoured Fortitude Rangers had been placed along the main streets of the city, ensuring that at least one giant machine was on the scene in case the Resistance tried to drop any more buildings in unsuspecting G.U.N. personal.

As an unexpected reaction however, fewer people seemed to be wondering the streets. Sure, it was still busy, even for a Sunday when construction on the Umbrella Generator was halted and most stores were closed. But it just didn't seem to be as busy as it should be. From his position several kilometres up the side of the Umbrella Generator, sniper rifle in hand, it felt like half the city had been emptied as a result of the new restrictions, or at the very least an unusual amount of people had decided to stay home this fine sunny day.

It was then that he noticed the smell.

At first, he thought it was just his imagination; being so high above the city, it could have been the wind playing tricks with his senses. But then, as the odour became more and more pungent, he began to notice may of the busy few that were touring the streets seemed to suddenly begin making their way towards the many gates built into the side of the walls, a strange river of green grass smilingly following them across the roads with surprising speed.

When he looked down at the greeifying streets through his rifle's scope however, he quickly realised where the disgusting scent was emanating from.

Bubbling and squelching up from every manhole and drain, a dark green sludge was slowly filling the streets. Covering the tarmac and oozing onto the sidewalk, the waste of New York spreading out across the city, sending it's citizens scattering as the stench became neigh unbearable.

With a hand over his mouth and nose, the guard staggered over to the nearby emergency phone, his eyes watering as he cranked the handle and picked up the receiver.

"Get me the Overseer," he didn't even wait for the operator to speak as he heard the click of someone picking up, "It's an emergency,"

* * *

"Ugh, what a stench,"

If the smell had been bad several kilometres above the city, then it was far worse down on ground level.

Standing at the window of New York's City Hall, Overseer Testarossa couldn't help but feel slightly ill at the sight of the sickly ooze as it flowed throughout the streets.

"Well look at that," Maia smirked slightly at her father's side as she watched the guards at the gates of the Hall climb up the railings to avoid the putrid filth, "Now this city's in deep shit in more ways then one,"

"Don't swear Maia," her mother scowled as she placed her young son back in his cot, "It's not befitting of a lady. But that said," she winced as the smell seemed to penetrate the very glass of the window, "All this sewage…why is it backing up onto the streets?"

"We can't worry about that now," the Overseer growled darkly, "What's important is that we've got an entire city's worth of germ ridden filth in the streets, and if the Führer finds New York's citizens have come down with all kinds of diseases, it'll be my head!"

Without a moment's hesitation, he swiftly brought the radio from his belt to his lips

"This is Overseer Testarossa. Open all gates, push the citizens out, then get a clean up crew down to the nearest flow control terminal and find out what's happening to my city!"

As the three family members watched out over the city however, none of them noticed the fourth as he managed to pull himself out over the side of his cot and on to the thick carpet, his small stubby legs taking him out of the room and out of sight.

* * *

Fluffy was bored.

Locked up in a cage two sizes too small in the courtyard of City Hall, the massive lion and beloved pet of Mayor Bumi lent his large head on his thick paws as his tail swished lazily behind him, his tiny black eyes gazing irritably at the minute steak some terrified guard had pushed into his cage barely an hour ago.

It had been fun to watch the little man soil his pants at the great beast's roar, but it had been the only fun he'd had all day.

So now, once again, Fluffy was bored, with not even the smell of some strange gunk that was flowing along the road outside to peak his interest.

Until…_he_ came along.

A little one.

A human cub.

Dressed in clothes of red with a tuft of black hair atop his head, Fluffy watched with mild interest as the little cub waddled across the courtyard, his thick stubby arms held out on either side as though to keep it's balance.

Then, he noticed Fluffy.

His blue eyes widened with curiosity at the sight of the large cat in the cage, his finger reaching out as he lumbered over to the metal bars, the digits dying to know what the beast large shaggy mane is felt like.

Any other lion would have considered this an opportunity for a more substantial meal, but Fluffy wasn't any other lion.

Lying quietly, he let the cub's hands reach through the bars and sift through his long hair, an irritated grunt escaping his large mouth as those fingers began to tug and pull at his follicles.

This didn't seem to impress the cub. He wanted to get closer to this massive bundle of fur, to press his body against it and feel the warmth of the animal beneath it.

In a matter of moments, he found the simple drawn bolt on the front of the cage door.

The lion raised his head curiously as the forward bars of his cage suddenly swung open, the massive beast slowly raising to his paws as the cub waddled in and smiled up at Fluffy, revealing only two front teeth in a gummy mouth, his thick little finger reaching up to play with the strands of mane that dangled beneath Fluffy's chin.

The beast regarded the cub quietly, before turning his great head to the sky.

His master was missing, taken by the parent's of this cub and locked away. But he had seen something in the sky last night; a massive truck like machine, with wings, and a black giant standing on it's back. A giant, his master had told him, was a friend.

And it had gone beyond the wall.

Perhaps this giant would know what to do with the cub.

Circling the curious little one, Fluffy gently caught the back of the cub's clothes with the edge of his mouth, the cub squealing with joy as he was lifted up from the ground and bounced into the air.

With one final glance to insure there were no guards to block his escape, Fluffy lumbered quietly out into the street towards the nearest open gate, taking great care to avoid the sludge that wove down the streets of New York, the big cat silently lumbering down the sidewalk and out of sight.

* * *

"That's the last of them," Alistair lowered his binoculars as he slumped down beside Katara atop the ridge overlooking the South West Gate, "Although no sign of Bumi…not that I was expecting them to just let him go because of a blocked drain,"

"Gotta hand it to Sokka," Katara smirked, "This was definitely one of his better ideas. It was smelly, gross, and a little bit nauseating, but a good plan none the less. All that's left to do now is to find them a home…"

"I can deal with that," Jason strolled up the ridge nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets, "I'll take them as far as Washington, and then I'll consider my contract completed…"

"Look out! Lion!"

Katara blinked in surprise as the cry came up from beyond the ridge.

"Did they just say… lion?"

She soon got her answer.

Lumbering quietly along the rear of the mass that was once the populous of New York, a large mass of yellow fur seemed quite uninterested in the terrified citizens that gave it ample room. It's large shaggy head looking from side to side across the desert sands that had come to congregate around the edge of New York's wall.

Alistair had to do a double take.

"Fluffy?"

The lion's ear perked up as the officer slipped down the ridge, it's great head turning almost tiredly in Aang's direction as he approached.

Fluffy didn't seem to have the same vigour he had had the last time he'd met Alistair. He simply padded towards the officer and his friends rather then leap and bounding around like a puppy seeking attention.

It was what was caught in Fluffy's mouth however, that caught Aang's attention.

A child.

A human child.

A human child dressed in red, with a decorative brooch pinned to his chest; a swastika, with it's arms curved inward.

"Uh-oh,"

* * *

It had been the smell of smoke that had diverted Artirius' attention.

Finalising the transfer orders for the new prototypes in his office aboard the Sovereignty, at first he thought the burning smell that seemed to fill the room came from the galley through the ventilation ducts, until he realised the smell came…not from within the ship itself, but from the open porthole above his desk.

That got him running.

As he sprinted across the military base, the Captain pulled his sash clear of his eyes, all other concerns long forgotten as he saw the smoke billow up across the starry sky above Paris, bright orange flames causing an eerie glow to hover over the city as he caught the door of a military fire truck as it screamed towards the source of the flames.

Théâtre du Châtelet

"Damn you Azura,"

By the time the trucks arrived, the blaze was out of control. Bright flames of orange, red and yellow billowed from the large arced windows and across it's domed roof, local fire-fighters already trying to contain the fire as their military counterparts rode onto the scene.

"What happened here?"

The nearest fireman blinked in surprise as the Captain approached him, green eyes once again masked by his red scarf.

"Explosion of some kind sir," the Frenchman turned back to the blaze as he wiped a hand across his grimy sweat ridden forehead, "Came out of nowhere around five minutes ago. We think it might've been a problem with the boiler but…"

"Is anyone in there?"

"Not anymore," the fireman indicated to the nearby ambulance, "Lady Ming staggered out of the building just after we arrived. She's lucky to be…"

The Captain had already rushed over to the vehicle before the fire-fighter had even finished his sentence.

"Ming…"

She lay on the medical stretcher, her simple nightdress in tatters, bandages to sooth the burns bound around her naked arms and tarnished forehead.

But she was alive.

"Captain…Meridiano…"

Blinking blearily against the bright lights of the tiny compartment, Ty Lee tried to smile for her former commander, only for tears to fall from her eyes.

"Is…Is Paris burning?"

"No, just the theatre," Meridiano carefully stepped into the rear of the ambulance and sat down beside her bed, "It's alright, you're safe now…"

"Tsk Tsk. What a terrible tragedy,"

A scowl crossed Artirius' face at the sound of Azura's sickly sweet voice, the daughter of Sozin coming into view as she leaned against the ambulance's open door.

"The fire-fighters inform me there was a gas leak with the boiler down below," Azura shook her head, barely able to contain the smile that seemed to briefly cross her lips, "Such a shame. It was such a beautiful building... and the auditorium…" she glanced at Ming pityingly, "I'm so sorry Ty Lee. You had such a good life there…"

"Lady Azura…" the former lieutenant hung her head low, refusing to allow Sozin to see the tears that fell from her eyes, "I've…reconsidered you're proposition. I will…join you in your mission,"

"Good girl," Azura merely smiled, "I'll have a full pardon from my father for you within the hour. Artirius, see that she gets cleaned up and get her back to eh Sovereignty. We just finished loading the prototypes on board. Once we're done here, set course for New York, maximum burn,"

Artirius merely nodded as his Lady turned to leave, before shooting a curious glance his despondent lieutenant's way.

"Oh well," she tried to smile for him, "So much for my singing career. I should have known…" tears ran freely down her cheeks, "You don't escape G.U.N. do you? I just thought…I might be one of those few…I guess I didn't run far enough…"

Her voice trailed off into a stunned silence as her Captain moved to the edge of the bed and pulled her into a careful hug, her cheeks staining themselves across her tarnished skin as she felt his arms come around her shoulder, her head coming to rest against his chest.

"I'm…sorry Ming,"

The tears ran free, a sob escaped Ty Lee's throat, and a hand clenched around a fold of Artirius' tunic as it's owner sought comfort in her superior's embrace.

* * *

"How is she sir?"

Artirius glanced back from his apparent view over the Seine from Sovereignty's Bridge to the dark blue eyes of Lieutenant Matthew Ysara, his current First Officer clearly betraying concern for the welfare of his last.

"A little burned and bruised, but otherwise fine. She'll be up on her feet by the time we reach New York,"

The blond lieutenant nodded, but seemed to want to say more. In the hour that had passed since the Théâtre du Châtelet had burnt to the ground, rumour had already begun to spread, ironically, like wildfire across the city. It didn't surprise the Captain that his subordinate still wanted to speak.

"If you have something to say Lieutenant, now's the time," he smirked as he turned his attention back to the view from the main window, "Quick, while Lady Azura is content to sleep below deck,"  
"Sir…there's no way the entire theatre could go up in smoke just because it's boiler exploded," Ysara shook his head, "At least, not as fast as it did,"

"What are you suggesting Lieutenant?" Artirius smirked slightly, "Someone intentionally burnt the theatre down to the ground? Why would they do that?"

"You know why…Sir,"

The Captain merely smiled as he turned to head for his chair.

"What would you suggest we do about it Matthew?" he sighed as he settled into the Command Chair, "At present, we are merely pawns to Lady Sozin's will. She wants us to move on, so we move on. We're almost behind schedule anyway,"

"As you wish Captain,"

Meridiano glanced at his subordinate from beneath his sash, before turning his gaze ahead.

"Matthew…Once this mission is complete, why don't you head home for a while? I know your mother's not been feeling well lately,"

Ysara winced slightly, but otherwise kept a neutral face.

"Thank you for your concern Sir, but I will remain here for as long as you need me. My Mother is proud of what I do, that I serve no man nor woman blindly, for I am free. She will understand,"

Artirius merely smiled.

"Then let's get underway. Ysara, prepare Magna-Lift Generators, set Magnetic Repulsion field to one third Earth normal. Our destination is the city of New York,"

"Aye Captain," Ysara nodded as he turned to the main window, "Setting Magnetic Repulsion field to one third Earth normal. Standby Ion thrusters, prepare to deploy the wings!"

* * *

In the dim light that began to stain the morning, a low rumble resonated from the mammoth vessel that sat on the airfield that ran along side the river Seine.

Across the military base, and the city beyond it's chain linked fence, soldiers and civilians alike turned form their duties and early morning activates along the river front to gaze in bewilderment at the ethereal blue glow that emanated form the sea Supercarrier that had once been the Sovereignty.

As the rumble quickly rose to become a high pitched tone, people within the neighbourhood frowned as their televisions and the screens of their mobile phones suddenly became distorted a static filled. No one who watched the massive warship would have ever understood the complex calculations that were currently being processed by the vessel's supercomputer.

Then, it hit them.

Blasting out across an entire kilometre, most of the windows on the Base shattered, those closest to the Sovereignty sent sprawling off their feet as the shockwave swept across the city.

Then…Sovereignty rose.

Slowly a first, then with gradually increasing speed, the Supercarrier gently rose above the ground, the air beneath it's grey hull distorted and fuzzy as a wingspan the size of the five hundred metre long warship lowered and extended from the secondary hulls.

Soldier and civilian watched in awe as Sovereignty rose and banked towards the North West, it's U-shaped bank of ion thrusters burning a bright blue as the vessel flew across the city towards it's next destination, leaving all who saw the sight with feelings of bewilderment and wonder in it's wake.

* * *

"So, the pussy cat steals us a little G.U.N. brat as a parting gift," Sokka sighed as he watched his sister toss the giggling child playfully into the air, the young boy giggling happily at her attention, "Just when I thought things were going so well…"

"Aww, he's not a brat, are you, you little cutie?" the child laughed as Katara mollycoddled him, "You're so sweet, how could something as adorable as you be the offspring of such a terrible nation?"

"Give it a few years," Brigadier Boyd grunted quietly as he smoked his pipe nearby, "Let him succumb to the brain rot the Nationalists are feeding their children. Watch as they turn him into a bloodthirsty killing machine. You won't think him so adorable then,"

"Come on!" Katara gave the soldier a condescending look as she held out the burbling baby before him, "Does this look like the face of a bloodthirsty killing machine to you?"

Boyd didn't reply. He didn't have too.

"We think we've got a solution to our potential babysitting problem," Jason smirked as he and Alistair approached the group, "I just got a radio transmission over the frequency the Nations use to get a Glint's attention. Apparently the Overseer couldn't think of another way to contact us,"

"The message was a simple one," Aang continued, his face grave, "The child is the Overseer's son. He thinks we kidnapped him, and he wants him back…understandably. In ten hours, he's offering to set up a trade in Central Park. His son…for Mayor Bumi,"

A short pause met the announcement, the siblings and Brigadier staring at the mercenary and officer with a mixture of bewilderment and disbelief,"

"So…" Sokka winced slightly, "We're taking the kid with us then?"

"Sokka!!!"

"Oh come on!" he gave Katara a dirty look at his sister's condescending tone, "This just screams a trap! Do you know where Central Park is? In the _centre_ of New York…almost. We'd be dead before we even reached the wall, and Bumi would be back in G.U.N. custody,"

"We have a flying Truckmersiboateroplane," Katara smirked, "A wall's not really high on our list of obstacles Sokka,"

"I still think this is a bad idea," her brother folded his arms across his chest, "Too many things can go wrong…"

"All I see is a worried father who wants his son back," Aang placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder with a smile, "If it makes you feel better, Giddion and the refugees will continue on to Washington. There's no need for them to get caught up in this. It's a new day Sokka," the officer grinned at his sceptical friend, "I've got a good feeling about this,"

* * *

Maia folded her arms against the breeze that flowed into New York harbour as she watched the lifeboat pull away from the mammoth form of the Sovereignty cast a long shadow in the morning light.

Under normal circumstances, to be summoned in a manner such as this would have been insulting. Even now, Maia felt vaguely like a dog being called to it's master's side, with no please or gratitude in the order what so ever.

If it had been any other person, she might have made some excuse to forgo the meeting as a form of spite.

But this was no other person.

"Lady Azura," Maia smirked slightly as she watched Artirius bring the boat up to the dock, her old friend stepping out before the craft had even fully met the wooden jetty as Ty Lee meekly followed soon after, "It's been…too long,"

"Maia," Azura returned the smirk as she grasped her friend's shoulders tightly, "It's nice to see your attitude hasn't changed much," she gave Ming a pointed look, "Unlike _other_ people I know,"

Ty Lee, once more clad in her old Lieutenant uniform, merely smiled guiltily.

"Well…didn't expect to see _you _here," Testarossa quirked an eyebrow as Azura's hands fell to her sides, "Last I heard of you was on a pirate CD that was being passed around the men. If anything you seemed to be making your mark, like you wanted…"

"I guess I was just overcome with a _burning_ desire to serve my nation once more," the Lieutenant's smile waned slightly, "I guess when Lady Azura calls you, it's…pretty hard to say no,"

"I see," Her friend's face told a tale that would no doubt be spoken between the two at a later date, but for now she returned her attention to Sozin, "So…what brings you to New York? If you will forgive my bluntness, we're about to negotiate a hostage trade in around an hour,"

"Why Maia, I'm hurt. I came to see you of course," Azura smiled enigmatically, "I have a mission, set by the Führer himself, and I need your help. That is, provided your skill with firearms and Rangers hasn't diminished since our days at the Academy?"

"They haven't," Maia smirked slightly, "If you need something shot, all I ask is a decent weapon and high place to shoot it from. What do you need?"

"Not here," Azura patted her friend on the shoulder, "We should return to the Sovereignty first. There's something I have to show you," she turned to Ty Lee almost comfortingly, "Both of you,"

* * *

As the lights clacked on within Sovereignty's cavernous Hanger Bay, Maia and Ty Lee couldn't help but stare at the machines before them.

Standing in the maintenance racks between Havoc and a line of five Fortitudes, the new prototypes looked like neither Ranger at their sides, or indeed, like each other.

Standing on the left hand side beside the Havoc, the first machine was cast in dark green along it's main body with black highlights across it's feet, fingers and upper chest; a humanoid figure with wider lower legs and wing tipped shoulders to make room for extra ion thrusters, an arrow shaped head set into an alcove that rose around it to protect the cameras from a rear side attack. In addition to the usual rifle, unusually mounted horizontal to the ground along it's back, a pair of rounded oval pods that came down to the knees, sliced into four, had been mounted on it's thighs, a similarly unfamiliar set of apparatus like wise mounted on either side of the enlarged thruster assembly on the machine's back; strange enlarged contraptions, four in total, two back to back on each side. Each mounting what appeared a form of cannon and several miniature ion thrusters along the Y-shaped assembly at the rear.

The machine on the right beside Fortitudes however was a radically different design.

A metal grey mech whose closest resemblance was the Havoc, it's large chest appeared to have been the basis for Azura's Mecha Suit, the rounded off point of the latter's making way for a small U-shaped indent that began at it's heart and ran down to the lower torso.

As with it's emerald companion, it's shoulders were winged out from the arms to provide an extra set of ion thrusters, but the thin arms flared out around the elbows, a small slot above the wrists indicating some kind of blade hidden within the extra structure.

The legs continued this interesting structure, a slight flare on either side of the knee joint allowing for ion thrusters far too small to keep the craft in the air without affecting the mech's mobility and keeping the joints exposed, the limbs ending in strengthened pointed feet, as though designed to take heavy impacts at a frequent rate.

Only the shroud that surrounded the back of the machine's diamond shaped head bore any resemblance to it's fellow prototypes, the head itself nothing more then a simple grey rhombus, flattened into a rounded shape at it's back, a trio of blood red 'eyes' set into it's forward centre.

"Girls…Artie," Azura smirked and her companion's awe as she swept a hand out towards the out of place machines, "I give you two of the latest and most advanced prototype machines from the minds of the tech-geeks of Lodonia," she indicated to the green machine first, "GER-X537 Judgment," her hand moved to it's grey companion, "And GEMS-X427 Viper," she smiled with satisfaction at her stunned comrade's faces, "These two machines would be most state of the art machines ever created, if the GEMS-X420 Havoc and GER-X509 Eternal hadn't been developed of course. Fortunately…we have them too," she set a hand on Testarossa's shoulder, "For Maia, keeping in mind her love of anything with a trigger and a barrel, I'm allowing you the use of the Judgement, a _very_ ambitious machine. Capable of extended periods of flight, it's main weapon is the highly experimental Dagger System; a series of deployable weapon pods capable of flight within the atmosphere thanks to a combination of ion thrusters and Magna-lift systems, eight mounted on the thighs and four mounted on the back making for twelve in total. The eight primary Dagger pods are each equipped with solar cannons we 'borrowed' from the New Soviet Union. Each is capable of being controlled alone or in tandem with it's fellows, allowing the pilot to attack an enemy from multiple directions at once. For something with a little more firepower however, the larger secondary Dagger pods are equipped with prototype energy cannons originally intended for the Endurance's failed Weapons Pack program. While slower then their primary counterparts, the larger Daggers have also had their armoured reinforced around the front, allowing the pilot to kamikaze them into targets, resulting in massive damage to the strongest of U.S.A.C. warships with little to no damage to the pod itself. For personal protection, the Judgement has also been equipped with an updated 500mm recoilless rifle and vibro-shortsword. I hope you will put it to good use Maia,"

The raven haired girl merely nodded as Azura turned to her attention to Ming.

"For dear acrobatic Ty Lee, we have the wonder of modern engineering that is the Viper. What it lacks in armour and offensive weaponry it more then makes up for in speed and flexibility. Equipped with the most advanced Neurological Interface that doesn't require cybernetic implantation, the pilot of this machine will be able to use most, if not all of his or her physical capabilities a hundred fold. In other words, if you can do it, so will this machine. In addition, both the arms and legs are double-jointed, which only opens up more options within combat. The feet have also been reinforced, and ion jets had been installed to aid in jumping far higher then the average machine. In terms of offensive capabilities, the Viper is equipped with four electroblades; one on each wrist, one within each heel. This is a weapon most suited to Ty Lee's…pacifist nature. Each blade, upon impact with enemy armour, will deliver a miniature electromagnetic pulse directly into the machine's system, bypassing any EMP shielding a mech might have. The effect will only last a few minutes however, but it will be more then enough for the disabled machine to be finished off. As with the Judgement, Viper is also equipped with a 500mm recoilless rifle and vibro-shortsword. So then…what do you think?"

"I think…it's impressive machinery," Maia smirked as Ty Lee merely nodded, completely speechless, "But this is a lot of tech for one mission. What exactly are you hunting that requires such advanced Rangers?"

"I'm glad you asked, but I'm afraid it will have to wait," Azura smiled with enigmatically, "If memory serves, didn't you say you were about to deal with a hostage situation?"

* * *

"I cannot apologise enough My Lady for bringing you into this mess,"

Azura regarded the grovelling Overseer out of the corner of her eye with mild disgust before she returned her gaze to the clean up crews that worked diligently to remove the greenish gunk from the streets outside city hall

"Yes, Maia told me about the capture of your son. You have my…_deepest _sympathies," if anyone in the room thought she didn't mean it, no one spoke up, "But what makes you think the child was kidnapped? Wasn't there the lion missing from it's cage as well? Maybe the beast e…"  
"Uh…the resistance has already claimed to have my boy in their custody," the Overseer meekly interrupted as his wife suddenly turned several shades of green, "We've agreed to make an exchange of prisoners in Central Park within the hour,"

"I see," Sozin regarded the elder man tightly, before returning her gaze to the streets outside the hall, "I must say, you've handled the situation far worse then I would expect. My father placed an entire city under your supervision and _this_ is the result of his decision? The entire city vacated and a hostage thrown into the mix as well? You disappoint me,"

"Forgive me My Lady,"

"No…I don't think I will," Azura smiled maliciously as Maia's father paled visibly, "I'm taking control of the situation, and placing Maia in charge of the hostage trade. You're lucky I'm in a good mood Testarossa; had I arrived here a few weeks ago, I may have executed you for your idiocy,"

The Overseer merely nodded, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

* * *

To say the tension was thick in the air across Central Park's Great Lawn would have been an understatement.

Using the Glint's communication frequency, it had been agreed by both parties that only one person from either side would appear at the meeting, each accompanied by a single Ranger or Mecha Suit of his or her choice.

And now, here they stood, at opposite ends of the lawn, Alistair, his hat and usual RAF insignias removed and child in a makeshift pack on his back, with Katara and her Fortitude at one end, The G.U.N. representative, named in the message as Maia Testarossa, and a bizarre black and gold biped with six spindly arms reaching out form it's back at the other, a handcuffed Bumi snorting and chuckling to himself by her side.

"_What kind of machine _is_ that?"_ Alistair frowned at the worried tone in Katara's voice over his radio, _"I've never seen a mech like that before. I wonder how powerful it is?"_

Aang smirked slightly, "Let's hope we don't have to find out,"

"Alright, this is how it's going to work," the representative's voice carried out across the silent lawn, "You and the wrinkled wonder here are going to walk towards each other…slowly. When you two meet, you're going to put my brother down and take the Mayor back the way you came, agreed?"

"Sounds good to me," Aang nodded.

"Alright then," the raven haired girl put a hand on Bumi's shoulder, "On the count of three, start walking. One…two…"

"_I'm sorry to interrupt Maia, but a thought's just occurred to me. You would you mind if I voiced it?"_

Everyone froze as a sickly smooth voice resonated across the trees, Alistair shifting uneasily as the blood red eyes of the G.U.N. mech turned their gaze towards Testarossa from within it's flat golden faceplate.

Maia stared up at the onyx machine, her irritation clearly playing across her face as her fingers flexed on Bumi's shoulder.

"Please, speak your mind Lady Azura,"

"Azura…" the name struck a cord within Alistair's mind. It felt like a name he should know, but the reason why sat just out of reach. It was something to do with Zuko…

"_Nothing ever came easy to me. Azura on the other hand…Everything was always a breeze for her,"_

The officer's eyes widened in realisation. The frozen mall, in the once snowy wastes of Russia. His mind had been away from his body at the time, on the far away homeworld of the Dark Ones. But a voice…a part of him vaguely remembered Zuko talking while he had been uncurious. Something about…his sister.

"Azura…Sozin…"

"_If this exchange is going as planned, correct me if I'm wrong but…are we about to trade a two year old for what was once the most powerful man in New York?"_

Maia frowned uneasily at the mech, but merely nodded in reply.

"_I see. So please explain something to me Maia. How exactly is a drooling baby boy a profitable exchange for a man who may have many potential U.S.A.C. secrets to divulge to us?"_

"He…he hasn't said much," Testarossa glanced at the old man still in her grasp, "There's no point keeping him around if he won't say anything…"

"_Nonsense,"_ Even from across the lawn, Aang could almost hear the sneer in Azura's voice, _"You just haven't been pressuring him in the right way. I think there would be more to gain from this old coot then your stupid little brother,"_

The raven haired girl scowled at the last comment, but didn't seem to want to argue. Her eyes darted between Bumi and her brother across the field for several moments, before a reluctant sigh escaped her lips.

"I never thought of it that way," she smirked as she turned away, "I guess your out of luck resistance, the deal's off!"

"_BACKSTABBER!!!"_

In the blink of an eye, all hell broke loose.

A surprised scream echoed across the Park as Katara let loose a barrage of fire from her assault rifle, the once pristine lawn ripped apart before the escaping Maia and her prisoner, the two sent flying in different directions as their attacker holstered her weapon in favour of her sword as she charged across the battlefield.

"_Big mistake peasant!!"_

The Fortitude had barely crossed the lawn before the black machine intercepted it, sparks flying from clashing swords as Alistair ran through their legs to where his aging friend had been thrown.

"Bumi!" not wasting any time, the officer quickly pulled the Mayor to his feet, the baby still burbling obliviously at the battle above his head, "You okay?"

"Wow, what a ride," the old man chuckled giddily as his he tried to remain upright, "That girl of yours sure knows how to crash a party Aang. By the way…what are you doing here?"

"No time to explain. We have to get you out of here," pulling his old friend into a run, Alistair quickly fished the radio from his belt, "Sokka, is it ready?"

"_Calm down, it's been ready since you left,"_ the officer could almost here the sarcasm in the Australian's voice, _"I _told_ you this was going to happen Al, I told you! Let me just savour this I-told-you-so moment…"_

"SOKKA!!!"

"_Fine, fine. Geez," _Alistair rolled his eyes as the clashing swords behind him continued to ring in his ears, _"Avatar's mounted up with Slash equipment. Just say the word, you know what to do,"_

"Do I ever," Aang smirked as he raised his watch to his lips, "AVATAR! I NEED YOU!"

* * *

Azura bit her lip angrily within Havoc's Neurological Interface as her every attack was parried and blocked as the Fortitude, the grunt machine's own assaults similarly deflected by her twin blades.

"This shouldn't be so hard!" Sozin gritted her teeth as she forced the Fortitude back, only to cross her swords defensively as a pair of firefly missiles screamed across the sky and impacted against the blades, "I am the greatest pilot of the G.U.N. army! And compared to the Havoc, a Fortitude is a joke! So why am I having so much trouble!? Ty Lee, intercept!!"

"_Yes Lady Azura,"_

The effect was instantaneous.

Without warning, the lithe form of the viper exploded out of the nearby trees and high into the air, it's feet impacted against the Fortitude's head with a sickening crack, the azure Ranger collapsing to the ground as the Mecha Suit expertly flipped off the impact to her comrade's side.

"Very impressive," The Sozin regarded the Fortitude's prone form as it struggled to stand, "Shame you forgot your electro-blades though,"

"_I'm sorry,"_ Ming's voice sounded sheepish,_ "This is all very new to me,"_

"It's alright, it doesn't really matter now anyway," Azura smirked as she planted a large metal foot against her enemy's lower torso, the triangular blades of her sword rotating to a horizontal plane and splitting down the middle as she aimed for the Ranger's chest, "Petty resistance such as this isn't even worth our time," a bright azure glow began to emanate from within the sword's core, "Yes… this world would be better off…if people like you just DIED!!!"

The trigger was pulled…only for a scream to escape her lips as the sword itself erupted into a hail of shrapnel.

"What the hell? AGH!!!"

Pain sliced through Azura's body as something heavy impacted against the Havoc's chest, the mech sent crashing to the ground, her eyes watering as she watched a black mass through the static of her camera swing something against the Viper as it landed over the Fortitude, the Mecha Suit sent flying clear across the park into the nearby Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"How…dare you…" Havoc's right arm had been reduced to a smoking stump due to the backlash of energy from her exploding weapon. Azura glared at the new target as her cameras came back into focus, "How _dare_ you damage my machine! How…"

She paused as her vision returned to her, crystal clear.

Sitting her machine up slowly, her eyes widened as she watched the newcomer move to help the Fortitude back to it's feet; a Ranger armed primarily with a pair of fifteen metre long swords and what appeared to be a energy rifle mounted to the right leg, cast in onyx with highlights of gold along it's lower arms, wide shoulders and lower chest, deep crimson highlighting the vents around it's cheeks and the small Mohawk like lump that sat upon the top of it's 'helmet'.

But it was the symbol set onto the machine's shoulders that caught the Sozin's eye: a single white five point star, with a red cross directly through the centre, a pair of black bladed cruciform swords crossing diagonally from the north east and west points.

The emblem of the Black Core.

Which could only mean one thing.

"The Avatar…" Azura felt a grin cross her lips at the thought of the prospects this newcomer brought to her, "Must be my lucky day…" she glanced as the smoking stump that was her mech's right arm, "Sort of. Oh well…" she brought her rifle sword to bear, "I was a leftie anyway,"

* * *

"Look out!"

Alistair barely managed to push Katara away as a barrage of burning blue sprayed across the lawn, the baby in his arms laughing, unaware of the danger he was in, as Bumi clung for dear life to the back of the cockpit chair.

"Dammit, clearly this Sozin is just as stubborn as her brother!"

"_Sozin? Her brother?"_ Katara's voice betrayed her bemusement as the black machine practically jumped to it's feet, several more blue blasts arcing through the sky as at it tried to land a hit on the now airborne Avatar, _"You mean that's Zuko's sister? How can you tell?"_

"Now's not the time to be asking questions," Aang winced as the black machine ducked clear of his assault with his energy rifle, "What matters is that I've got Bumi and we've got to get out of here fast,"

"_Let's split up then,"_ the Fortitude below turned to face the second grey machine as it pulled itself clear of the wreckage of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, _"You head down town, I'll head up to the residential area and meet up with Sokka, it'll take longer to load up the Fortitude then the Avatar. We'll meet up with you as soon as we can,"_

"Roger that," Alistair nodded, "You ready Bumi?"

"No," the old man shook his head urgently, "But Aang, I need to…"

"There'll be plenty of time for catch up later," the officer slammed the accelerator to the floor, "Right now, we have to get out of here…now!"

* * *

"Trying to escape?" Azura smirked as she watched the enemy Rangers split off into two separate directions, "That won't work. Ty Lee," an audio only sign appeared in the corner of her eyesight, "When Maia is done pulling herself together, go after the Fortitude. Don't let it escape. Tear it apart if you have too,"

"_Yes Lady Azura,"_

The Sozin smirked as the Viper took off after the captured grunt suit, the emerald form of the Judgment slowly rising from the tree line soon after to take to the air and follow suit.

The Fortitude didn't stand a chance.

As for the Avatar…"

"Ysara," the blond lieutenant appeared before her eyes, the Bridge of the Sovereignty a flutter with activity behind him, "The Havoc has been badly damaged…weapons malfunction. As much as I hate to admit it, I need back-up.

Send out Eternal,"

* * *

"_Stand by to launch Eternal, Blitzkrieg configuration. Raising Eternal to the Equipment deck,"_

Ysara's voice seemed slightly flat within the confines of Eternal's cockpit as the Ranger's systems powered up around Artirius, the three screens before him activating one at a time to reveal the Hanger beyond as he ascended through the cavernous room, his usual winged array missing from his machine's back.

"_Stand by,"_ the elevator ground to a halt bare metres above the hatch to the catapult above as several compartments surrounding Eternal opened up, _"Loading Mirage Plates and Energy rifles onto main frame,"_

Spindly arms extended from the compartments, armour of a dark forest green within their clawed appendages. Piece by piece, the emerald plates were fitted over the onyx legs, arms and upper torso, a larger helmet piece slowly lowering down to top the head as a larger compartment opened behind the mech as it's twin energy rifles were placed in it's open hands.

"_Opening Compartment B. Standby for power flow to Blitzkrieg Weapons Pack,"_

Sliding out smoothly from the compartment, the Blitzkrieg Weapons Pack on first glance could readily have been mistaken for the Slash; both had large fifteen metre long energy sword mounted on either side of the thruster assembly, a pair of vibro-blades mounted near the waist. A second look however revealed the pack was thicker across the assembly, a large dome built into it's top, housing the one component it's Slash brethren did not.

A Mirage System.

"_Weapons Pack attached," _a metallic clunk signified the Blitzkrieg's connection as Eternal continued it's ascension to the frigid air above, _"Raising Eternal to Catapult Deck. Energising coils, stand by for launch,"_

Artirius felt his hands tighten around the control sticks as sunlight poured into the cockpit, his eyes frowning beneath his sash as he readied himself for battle. A battle he was forced to fight.

Nothing changes," his voice was solemn and calm as he settled back into his chair, "Everything is exactly the same as it was when we last met, and we stand on opposite sides of a battlefield once more,"

"_All systems green. Eternal, launch when ready,"_

"Roger," the Captain steeled himself, his hands tightening even more around the control sticks, "X509 Eternal, Artirius Meridiano, Heading out!"

With lighting striking across the deck, the Ranger was hurled out into the blue sky above New York, it's head sinking into it's neck as arms and legs folded in on themselves, the swords extending to form wings as the Mirage System hid the transformed Ranger from all who could see it.

* * *

"I'll give this to Zuko's sister," Aang bit his lip as he darted between the city blocks, another burst of blue slicing directly through his hiding place moments later, "She sure is persistent,"

Dodging and weaving through Downtown New York, Avatar's energy rifle remained cold as it's attacker left no opening to return fire.

Even with one arm, the black Mecha Suit was a deadly opponent; it leapt from building to building with the ease of an acrobat, blast after blast from it's strange sword rifle keeping Avatar and it's pilot on the move through wide and narrow streets, avoiding death at every turn.

"Looks like she really wants you back Bumi," Alistair grinned back at his friend, "Nice to see even at over a hundred years old you can still say you have your looks,"

"That, or maybe the fact I was just abducted by the Avatar didn't help my cause," the Mayor smirked slightly, "But seriously Aang, I need you too…"

"Not exactly the time for a catch-up session Bumi," the officer scowled as he settled the child still swinging around in his makeshift bag, now on his friend, back into his lap, "Right now, we've just got to loose the Nationalist and…hey…why's she stopped?"

Unease overcame the pilot as the Mecha Suit stopped short of the Rockefeller, it's good hand buried in the side of the retro building as the Avatar continued to backtrack down the streets.

"I don't like this," the two machines seemed to stare across the city at each other, the Mecha Suit's bright red eyes following the Avatar's yellow orbs as it flew backwards warily down the streets, "She had us on the run. Why stop here?"

"Maybe we should pull over and find out," Bumi cast his friend a hopeful glance, "Speaking of which…Aang, I _really_ need to…"  
The Mayor's shoulders slumped as a proximity alarm abruptly blared in his ear.

"A new contact? Directly above?" Alistair pivoted Avatar's head to the skies, "But how can that be? How could something as large as a Ranger sneak up on us like that? Unless…"

As the officer followed Avatar's gaze, he quickly got his answer.

"A…Mirage System?"

As legs and arms extended, it's head rising out of it's neck, crest widening to become a V-shape as narrow wings folding down to become blades, the emerald form of the Ranger shimmered into view against the once clear blue sky, it's eyes flashing yellow as it pulled it's swords from it's back and plummeted to the ground below.

With barely seconds to respond, Alistair brought one of Slash's own sword to bear, the energy blade springing to life as the emerald attacker came crashing down as the roads below his feet split and crack from the impact.

Sparks and arcs of lightning crackled between the energy blades as the new enemy forced all of it's momentum against the Avatar, the bright white beams threatening to blind all within the Ranger's cockpit as Alistair tried to push his combatant off.

With expert ease, the enemy suddenly pushed off Avatar's sword and back onto the street beyond, the tips of it's swords scraping through abandoned stores and cafes as it came to a halt.

"That crest…could that be Eternal?" Alistair flexed his hands uneasily as the emerald machine rose to it's full height, "But where are it's wings? And what's that mounted on it's…"

"_The prototype apparently was also equipped with some kind of mirage system for blitzkrieg warfare, but it required extra generation plates to be added to the Ranger frame, so it wasn't used in alter models,"_

"Wait…A Mirage System…and those new weapons don't look that far off from those used on the Slash…" Aang's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place, is it possible? Is Eternal really…"

"_Prototype Zero Three," _Artirius' voice carried over Avatar's speakers crystal clear as his machine connected it's swords together before it to create a double bladed weapon, _"The last of G.U.N.'s first and only venture into a modular transformable Ranger. I'm not surprised you know of it, I'm sure Katara's told you of my bloody endeavour on that island…"_

"Wait…how do you know that?" confusion wracked the officer's mind, "That…she told me it was a dream. How could you _possibly_ know we were even near the installation?"

"_There are many things you don't know about me Mr. Aang,"_ A shiver ran up Alistair's spine at the sound of his voice, memories of his own nightmares surfacing at the sound of Meridiano's cool tone, _"I enshroud myself in secrets. I find it makes this work…so much easier,"_

The channel was cut, and before Alistair could react, Eternal charged down the street, it's blade raised for the attack.

* * *

Across the city, admits the cratered grass that had once been Central Park's Great Lawn, Katara wasn't faring much better.

Swinging her sword wildly against the grey Mecha Suit, she cursed silently under her breath as her every attack was either side stepped or blocked by wrist mounted blades the size of a large person.

"This pilot's good," she winced as her target's electroblade narrowly missed her Fortitude's shoulder, "I've never seen such control of a Mecha Suit. It's almost like fighting a giant DNI," she slammed a fist into the communication system as her sword locked against her attacker's blades, "Sokka, I need a hand here!"

"_Just give me a minute!"_ Her brother's irritated sigh was lost in the screech of metal against metal as Katara pulled her sword clear of the lock, the Mecha Suit stumbling forward before crashing to the ground as the azure Fortitude slammed the hilt of it's weapon into the back of it's metallic head, _"I can't exactly just waltz into a combat area, Avat has no weaponry…"_

The radio crackled and died as something impacted against the Fortitude's shield.

A second barrage of 500mm shells exploded across the lawn, narrowly missing the Azure Ranger's leg as it leapt clear, sheathing it's sword as it turned to face it's new attacker.

"Another new machine?" Katara frowned at the emerald mech as it rapidly approached from the city beyond, "What are those pods, on it's sides?"

She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Spreading it's arms wide as it hovered over the battlefield, eight bangs echoed over Central Park as the two pods segmented, four slices of each fired out into the sky with a blast of steam as stubbed barrels and long wings extending from the fuselage of each.

"What the…"

Red beams of light lanced out of the barrels of each pod as they tried to surround the Fortitude and it's stunned pilot, the Ranger barely managing to lift off from the ground before the turf where it had stood was vaporised by the combined solar power.

Blast after blast sliced through the air as the blue mech barely managed to keep a step ahead, the heat of near misses searing off it's paintwork as Katara tried desperately to return fire or fend the fast paced pods off with misplaced shots.

Then, she felt it.

Sufficiently distracted by her multiple attackers, the grey mecha suit abruptly leapt to it's feet, a well aimed jump propelling the massive mech high into the air, a single electro blade implanting itself in the Fortitude's side.

A thousand vaults of electricity jolted through the Ranger's systems, it's pilot crying out in alarm as all systems suddenly failed and her machine plummeted to the ground.

No sooner had the earth scattered from impact, another electric arc spread across the Fortitude's metallic armour as the Mecha Suit's heel mounted blades impacted against it's lower torso, her camera screens engulfed with the static filled image of her enemy's three eyed head before each exploded in an array of light and glass over her.

"_Well, this has certainty been boring," _Maia's voice pierced Katara's hazy brain as the grey mech proceeded to pull the Fortitude's cockpit hatch open with the tips of it's fingers, the emerald hovering far behind it as it's pods returned to it's sides, _"I was hoping for more of a challenge for our first time out in these machines, but oh well,"_

With a blast of steam from the Ranger's back, it's four larger pods deploying across the sky above the lawn to surround the downed Fortitude as it's Mecha Suit comrade stepped back.

"This can't end this way," Katara pulled desperately at the control sticks of her downed machine, not here…"

"_Are you still struggling? Have to admit, I admire that," _the whine of four energy cannons charging seemed to scream in Katara's ears as her enemy's taunts made her clench her hands tighter around the control sticks, _"But face facts, how are you going to fight without your Ranger?"_

"_I SEEM TO MANAGE!!!"_

It happened faster then Katara could keep track.

As the roar of ion thrusters echoed through her mind, she watched in awe as a tow cable literally appeared out of nowhere, it's clawed appendage latching onto to the nearest of the four flying pods, pulling it out of formation.

With no time to react, the emerald Ranger was knocked from the sky as it's own weapons pod was smashed into it's side, the mech smashing through trees and hard earth before crashing into the reservoir beyond in a great tidal wave that washed across the basin's shores.

With their controller currently afloat, sparks flew from the remaining pods as several malfunctioned and fired their energy cannons, the grey mecha suit barely jumping clear as one of the malfunctioning units sliced through it's arm.

"_Katara!"_

As the shiny metallic hull of the Avat shimmered into existence with the deactivation of it's Mirage System, Katara winced as it's second claw clamped around her Fortitude's shoulder, the entire Ranger pulled clear off the ground as the transport made for the harbour.

"_You know, this is the second time in about a week that I've saved your ass,"_ she rolled her eyes at her brother's smugness, _"If this keeps up, I may have to start charg…HEY!!!"_

A screech of metal against metal brought Katara from her chair, the Australian peering cautiously out of the open cockpit to view the noises creator.

Clinging for dear life to the Fortitude's leg with a single hand, the grey Mecha Suit seemed to glare angrily up at her with it's trio of blood red eyes, the melted stump of it's right arm still giving of heat as it's pilot tried vainly to pull the machine higher up it's captured limb.

"_I can't let you leave!"_ The mech swung it's legs fruitlessly in an attempt to gain momentum, _"Fall damn you!"_

A flash of red from the Fortitude's eye accounted the return of power to the Ranger's systems, a smirk coming to it's pilots face as the proximity alarm blared in her ears.

"To that, I have one thing to say," Katara aimed her Fortitude's rifle towards the Mech's head as she slumped back into the cockpit chair, "Get off my machine!"

With a pull of the trigger, three shots erupted from the rifle into the Suit's head, the sheer force blowing several dents into the mech's cranium before it's grasp loosened and the massive machine fell to the forest below, smoke billowing from it's metal skull as a strange watery orange liquid gushed from open gashes in it's chest upon impact.

"_Unreal,"_ Sokka's voice betrayed his awe as Katara frowned down at the wreck, _"What kind of monster _was_ that?"_

"I don't know," his sister frowned as she shook her head, "But this isn't the time to think about it. Come on, we have to find Alistair.

I just hope he's doing better then we did,"

* * *

He wasn't.

Blow after blow, slash after slash, Artirius kept up with his every move and then some; darting in to deal several powerful attacks, only to activate Eternal's Mirage System and disappear, to reappear behind him moments later.

"Damn, he's definitely in his element," Aang grimaced as Eternal's latest attack was blocked by a quick slash over the Avatar's shoulder with it's energy sword, his second blade coming down in quick succession only to be blocked by his opponent, "Of all the rotten…"

"Aang, this really must stop," Bumi winced as another blow landed too close to Avatar's cockpit, the baby boy in his arms continuing to scream in fright at the loud noises of alarms and battling around it, "I'm not worth all this palaver. Just call your friend and…"

"I'm not giving you up Bumi," the officer scowled as he forced his attacker down the street, "I didn't come all this way just to give up now. So just hang in there, I'll…oh shit!"

Bounding back up the street from whence he had been forced, Eternal leapt towards them, blades held high for an apparent final attack.

"STAY BACK!!!"

Throwing all of his might against his own weapon, Alistair threw the massive blade towards his opponent, the energy sword spinning wildly as it cut across the sky to meet it's target…only to slice through thin air as Eternal disappeared once more.

"What?" unease clenched at Aang's heart as the sword arced across the cloudless blue to come crashing blade first into the street before him, "Where did he…?"

As a building beside him suddenly ruptured, he quickly got his answer.

With tremendous force, the back of Eternal's sword collided with the Avatar's side, the onyx Ranger sent sprawling clear through a pair of buildings and into a large open space, coming to rest amid the remains of several bleachers that surrounded the cavernous area.

"Well what do you know?" Bumi smiled faintly as he cooed the baby into burbling contentment, "Madison Square Garden. Amazing how fate just seems to bring you to this place every time you visit our fair city eh?"

Aang never had the chance to reply.

Before he could even open his mouth, the domed ceiling above shattered as Eternal burst through, it's swords held high above it's head, bringing the energy blades down to meet the Avatar's chest.

Sparks flew across the arena as Aang held his last remaining sword defensively before his machine, the interlocked blades screeching and shrieking against each other as the two machines battled for dominance.

Setting it's feet against the floor, Aang couldn't help but wince against the bright golden glow of Eternal's eyes as it threatened to blind the three within the cockpit through the cameras.

With a electronic roar, the attacking machine's ion thrusters ignited behind the great mech, only adding to the weight that bore down on Eternal's sword, warning alarms blaring as the energy blade came dangerously close to the Avatar's head.

"_This is it,"_ Alistair winced as consoles began to smoke and spark, static jumping across the screens as the entire Ranger began to rumble and quake _"Dammit, I didn't think it would end this way…"_

"STOOOOOOOP!!!"

The rumbling stopped. The ion engines died, leaving the faint trace of ion emissions in the air…

And the blades…winked out of existence.

"_Mr. Bumi?"_ Artirius' voice sounded haggard and tired, but still strong enough to carry a note of bemusement, _"Are you…in charge?"_

Alistair looked to his friend in disbelief, his eyes taking in the determination in the old man's eyes as his winkled hand lay atop the communications console.

"Now see here young man, if memory serves I never asked to be rescued in the first place," the Mayor sighed almost pityingly as he rocked the baby with his free arm, "I was quite comfortable in my nice warm cell with my three square meals a day. I will return myself to your custody, with the Overseer's boy in hand, as long as you let this pilot and his machine go…and give me five minutes to explain a few things,"

An uneasy pause came between the two Rangers.

"Judging from the ferocity of your attacks, I don't believe _capturing_ this unit was anywhere in your orders hm?"

"_No…no it wasn't,"_ even with plates of armour between them, Aang could almost see the smirk that graced Meridiano's features, _"Very well, five minutes. I shall keep a lookout however…in case Lady Azura decides to check up on my…progress,"_

"Alright…I'm confused," Alistair watched in bewilderment as Eternal turned to leave through the hole it had created, it's Mirage System activating once more mid-flight as it jumped into the air, "Why don't you want to escape? Heck, why did you surrender when G.U.N. was on New York's doorstep?" his tone suddenly became angry as his friend made to open the cockpit hatch, "What's the matter with you, Bumi!? Is…is Boyd right? Are…are you really a traitor to the U.S.A.C.?"

"Is _that_ what Boyd said? That kidder," Bumi chuckled to himself, "That old duffer thinks everything is some kind of conspiracy if he doesn't fully understand it. I'm no traitor Aang, I'm not _that_ crazy,"

"Then why did you surrender?" Alistair shook his head in disbelief, "It doesn't make any sense…"

"Only because _you_ don't fully understand either," the Mayor smirked, "Aang, we were outgunned _and_ outclassed. If I had let Boyd have his way, all those nice men and women that make up our armed forces would have been mercilessly slaughtered, and thousands of family would all get very sad. I surrendered to insure those soldiers could be put to better use, and I surrendered myself to insure I remained close to New York and the Central Tower,"

"But why?"

"Omega Protocol," the old man smiled sadly, "The U.S.A.C.'s final playing card. I have to remain here to insure it's orders are carried out to the letter, although to be honest, you've only made my job harder by evacuating the citizens from the city?"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, only the President is permitted to reveal that information. What I _an_ tell you is G.U.N. will soon begin bringing it's own citizens from it's overcrowded homeland to this now abandoned city, which means I have tweak the protocol slightly for your city. I know you had the best intentions at heart lad, really," He sighed, "If I could go with you, I would, but Omega Protocol is paramount. I suggest you get out of here now. Don't go Washington way just yet, it's too obvious. Head north instead,"

"But what am I supposed to do?" the officer cast his friend a desperate look as he climbed out of the open hatch, "Bumi…I need more information. Is this Omega Protocol important? Could it end the war?"

"In kind. But as I said, only the President can divulge such information," the old man glanced out of the open hatch as something landed in the arena with a heavy thud, the emerald form of the Eternal materialising out of thin air from under the familiar sword it held against it's shoulder, "Oh, looks like my ride's here,"

"_I believe this is yours Mr. Aang,"_ the Ranger set the sword in the centre of the stage as it approached, _"You really should be more careful with your belongings you know,"_

"Don't look so disheartened Aang," Bumi smiled as the officer scowled at the enemy machine, "Omega Protocol is our last resort, maybe you'll find a better alternative eh? You know, whenever I have a problem though," he fished something from the pocket of his suit, "I find I can always find a little help if I find a nice little pub, play a few games of chess…and think of Blighty,"

He tossed the object into Aang's lap with a grin as he stepped onto Eternal's hand, the Ranger slowly raising up to it's full height as the baby almost seemed to wave at the pilot far below.

"Keep at it lad," Bumi gave his friend one last salute as Eternal moved to retreat through it's hole in the roof, "One way or another, you'll get where you need to go eventually,"

Alistair didn't reply. He just watched the green Ranger take off for the blue sky above, before turning to the object in his lap, an eyebrow cocking in bemusement as he picked up the small wooden item and examined it with curiosity: A simply carved chess piece…

A white knight.

* * *

"So, the good new is Artie got the old guy and my brother back from the resistance," Maia smirked as she gazed lazily out of the cafeteria window to the Hanger Bay beyond, a single digit twirling a plastic spoon around the table as Artirius played his piano in the corner, "The bad new is we damaged two Rangers and most of Central Park to do it,"  
"I just hope our battles are easier from this point on," Ty Lee sighed as she lent her head against her fist on the chair across from her friend, "Any more conflicts like what _we_ just went through, and we'll have to have a ship full of spare parts trailing behind us,"

"Don't be so pessimistic Ty Lee," both girls sat up straight at the sound of Azura's sickly sweet voice, the Captain even missing a note at the announcement of her arrival as she entered the canteen, "We were merely caught off guard is all. After all…who would have expected the Courier of the _Avatar _to appear?If we want to blame someone for the damage, we'll just take it out on Intel,"

"I guess," Ty Lee shrugged as she turned her gaze back to the Hanger, watching as technicians set about removing the warped armour plates that surrounded the Viper's shoulder, "Well, I guess it's onto this mission now anyway. It'll be interesting to see Zuko again…Nice to know he's not dead…"

"Not yet," Azura smirked devilishly as she came up to the window beside the surprised girls, her amber eyes taking in her own Havoc as it's arm was replaced, "Judging from our last encounter I very much doubt he'll want to come quietly. It doesn't really matter, though. Father's in no hurry to have those traitors found, dead or alive," the smirk became a full fledged grin, "Besides…we have another target to keep us occupied…in the meantime,"

* * *

From the very start, this chapter was tagged as essential. That is too say, no matter what, I had to write it due to the fact in introduced a lot of important factors for the story.  
As such, it is also one of those chapters that (in my opinion) gets better as it goes on, due to the fact that most of my ideas were from Ty Lee's song onwards anyway.  
Things that have been introduced:  
Maia's personality-If you've ever read my Gundam 00 fic Shower, you'll know I have problems writing about unemotional people (Setsuna F. Seiei in 00's case, Mai in this one) Maia's snider, sarcastic and trigger loving personality is just helping me avoid the issue. It also adds a bit more originality to the story.  
Ty Lee-If I'm honest, while I think Ty Lee is an interesting character in the original, her almost childish personality just doesn't fit into the universe of the story. For this reason, you may have noticed she's a bit more sombre now, even more then she was in season one. This more neutral personality seems to fit the bill more in my opinion.  
Ty Lee's song-In order to avoid possible lawsuits (A line I barely toe with the OST list) I actually wrote my own lyrics to the tune of Akatsuki no Kuruma's acoustic version. The lyrics have actually been purposefully mis-punctuated in an attempt to help you sync up the words to the music. THE WORDS FIT I PROMISE!!!  
The Viper and Judgement-Goes without saying I needed to introduce Maia and Ty Lee's mechs round about now.  
Jason Giddion and the Glints-a recurring original character that will appear throughout the story. The Glints also have a part to play, and basically collect several old characters into one group (E.G. June)  
Katara's Fortitude's Paint job-this new paint job (The old one was just a bland blue) actually comes from a draft of the Jet chapter NullChronicler has been writing. I really liked it a lot and decided to implement it now.  
Model numbers-Not too sure about this one, more of an experiment then anything else. I was browsing for ideas for new mechs, when I noticed that all animes they've got listed there have model numbers for each mech. I've set up a poll on my profile on the issue, so if you could just go there and answer one simple question, I'd be really grateful.  
Anyway, that's all for now folks. I'm going to take the rest of April off to focus on original novels and other fics. I'll still be working on this, but just not as much until May. The next chapter will be based on the Blind Bandit and will probably be out sometime around the end of May.  
As a last note, If anyone's emailed or PMed me recently and I haven't replied, it's not my fault. Real Life and trying to finish this chapter just seemed to keep interrupting (remember, real life comes first!) I'll try and get round to replying to your mail within the next week I promise.  
Well, that's all for now, thanks for reading!  
Dearing


	5. I Don't Need Eyes To See

It's here!

Finally! Sorry it took so long. I had numerous blocks of all kinds, from Simple Writer's Block to real life taking up most of my time. If you've e-mailed me between uploads, I haven't been ignoring you, I'm just really, really busy!  
I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammer and spelling errors, but I really wanted to get this uploaded, and I'm not feeling my best if I'm honest with myself. I'll come back and spell check it when I'm feeling up to it.

Before I let you read on, I'd just like to thank Tellemicus Sundance for his help overcoming my writer's block. I'd also like to thank him again as well as NullChronicler for thier ideas for Toph's character. Thanks a lot guys, really apriciate it.

One last note: The voice of Toph (in her new form) will be provided in your heads by Liz Sroka (Tali'Zorah nar Rayya-Mass Effect).

Enjoy!

* * *

**004**

**I DON'T NEED EYES TO SEE**

"And you're sure it's him?"

"Facial recognition confirms it Doctor Wode," Rustin pushed his large glasses up his nose nervously as he glanced back at the large screen before him, "He and his companions rode into the city an hour ago on RTVs. They appear to looking for supplies,"

"I see," Wode steeped his fingers as he took in the image; his small dark eyes darting between the three faces, two male and one female, "Interesting that he hasn't brought his machine with him. He's not as stupid as General Zhao's reports would have had you believe,"

"Do you think he will find us sir?"

"I certainty hope so," the scientist blinked at his superior in surprise, "You need to see the big picture Nicholas. Even without the Avatar, it's Courier is a formidable and skilled pilot, I have no doubt of that. He will provide an excellent challenge for the Polaris Project,"

"But we only have the reports of a discredited and deceased General…" Rustin winced at the dark look Wode sent his way, "That is to say…I'm concerned for the well-being of the project sir. We only have Zhao's word on the capabilities of this pilot. What if he doesn't live up to your expectations, or worse…what if he destroys the project?"

"Then we keep working Nicholas," Wode grinned darkly, "We keep upgrading and refining…until not even the Führer himself could stop my greatest machine,"

* * *

"Thirty-nine Dollars…" Sokka scratched his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the desired object through the large shop window, "Kinda pricy…but look at the stitching, and that fancy emblem on the front…"

"It's a rucksack Sokka," Katara sighed wearily, as she ran a hand across her hair, "You've been trying to decide whether to buy it or not for fifteen minutes now…"  
"Shh, don't rush me," his sister gave him an indignant look as Sokka waved her off, "Now, we have the money…but is it really worth it…?"

"Ugh," Katara ran a hand over her face as she shook her head in disbelief, "Just…make up your mind okay? I'm going to find Alistair,"

"Sure, sure," her brother nodded, not taking his eyes off the bag, "Go find Al. He's probably still ogling the Rangers we passed on the way in…OW!!!"  
"Alistair doesn't ogle," Katara scowled darkly as she smacked Sokka round the back of the head…straight into the window, "He's just never seen a Ranger from the U.S.A.C. before now," she cast a sombre gaze towards the main gates of the city, several blocks down the street, "Considering how closely tied the United States and Canada were to the Black Core and Project A.V.A.T.A.R., it's not surprising he'd be…surprised…"

* * *

Set upon large three pronged feet on either side of the Gates to Toronto, they could not have been more then eighteen metres tall apiece, their armour cast in various shades of royal blue.

What intrigued Alistair however was how…primitive…the mechs appeared compared to the machines used by G.U.N. and the New Soviet Union.

Every limb had been reinforced with massive armoured plates, held to the frame by large bolts the size of his fist, large triangular protrusions from the lower legs and forearms protecting the knee and elbow joints respectfully

Their chests surprisingly didn't appear to contain the cockpits either, rather the control centre had been placed in a large detachable pod on the Ranger's back, giving the machine an almost humpback look, acting not only as counterbalance, but also as an escape module, the ion thrusters mounted on the pod's sides clearly not powerful enough to lift the entire Ranger off the ground.

Even the head seemed vaguely off-putting; a large cylinder, the size of it's forearm with a rounded 'front', mounted on it's side around a third of the way along, causing the trio of eyes that formed it's cameras to stick out slightly from the rest of the body.

All in all, it wasn't exactly the most…handsome of machines.

"USCR-307 Roosevelt," Aang glanced back at his friend as Katara came up beside him, a sad smile playing across her features, "They only began phasing out the Lincoln five years ago, but it's the first Ranger built by the U.S.A.C. to use a biped frame. All units before it used tank trends as a base in an attempt to bring their speed up to pare with G.U.N.'s own Rangers. The Roosevelt might be slower then the Fortitude, but it's a lot more heavily armoured, and considering the design of that rifle it's carrying is an exact duplicate of the one I use, it's safe to say it's equal in firepower,"

"You seem to know a lot about these machines,"

Katara shrugged, "They've saved my village on more then a few occasions during the phasing in period, but the only thing they've really got going for them is the strength of their armour. Of the three Main power blocs, the U.S.A.C. is the least developed in terms of Ranger technology. They've just spent more time on other technologies like the Umbrella generators then they have on combat modules. The only reason G.U.N. hasn't completely rolled over the armed forces is because _their_ primary Rangers focus on speed, but have the same basic armament as the Roosevelt. It's basically have two people of the same strength pushing against each other,"

"But it doesn't make any sense," Alistair frowned as he leaned up against the side of a nearby building, "The Americans were a crucial part of the Black Core, we even had our main headquarters in Washington DC. I just can't believe that in a hundred years…_that_ is the best they could come up with!"

"Well, the U.S.A.C. _has_ developed useful technology in other departments," Katara smirked, "You just have to look up to see that,"

Alistair returned the gesture as he followed her gaze to the glowing dome above their heads that enveloped the city of Toronto, the pearl white skyscrapers that now made up the reconstructed metropolis reminding the officer vaguely of Moscow and parts of New York.

"Well…as nice as it is that the government cares about the safety of it's citizens, I don't think these machines were exactly what I had in mind," Aang sighed as he turned his gaze back to the Roosevelts, "If what you say is true, then we're going to need a greater number Roosevelts then G.U.N. has Fortitudes if we want to push through to Berlin…and _that__'__s_ if we're lucky and their Mecha Suits, Ex-Suits and DNIDAMs are elsewhere at the time,"

"So…what are you going to do?"

"What Bumi suggested for now; lie low, and try and find a way back round to Washington without alerting any G.U.N. forces that are probably being brought in to New York as we speak," Alistair sighed as Sokka came up beside them, grinning broadly as he caressed the newly acquired rucksack on his back, "Maybe we can find a way to upgrade the Rangers with Black Core technology from the Avat. Come on, it's getting late, we should probably find somewhere to stay for the night,"

* * *

Across the land, in the State of California, the Shadow waited.

Hidden amid the leafy foliage of the roadside forest, the Exo-suit's pilot watched the displays before his eyes; a smirk crossing his pale face as a single green dot on the green grid rapidly approached his position.

"Too easy,"

Had anyone been there to watch this deserted stretch of road, they might have noticed the slight shimmer in the air as the Exo-suit stepped out into the road, it's Mirage System cloaking it from view, straight into the path of the oncoming truck.

The oncoming _armoured_ truck.

It never stood a chance.

Crashing into the suit a seventy miles an hour, the entire front of the chassis crumpled as it's rear end rose up into the air, the driver knocked out instantly as his head smashed into the airbag.

"_Tsk tsk," _the pilot sighed as the truck settled back onto the road with a pathetic moan, _"Talk about a breach of road safety regulations,"_

As he had done a dozen times before since arriving in the States, the pilot casually made his way round to the back of the truck, the heavy metal doors pulled away like they were made of plywood.

"_I guess you guys don't get a lot of Exo-Suits in your heists along these empty roads," _the pilot smirked as he took in the semi-conscious guards that lay strewn within the hold, "Makes no difference to me, I don't want much," with little effort, he pulled the door off one of the many safes that lines the innards of the truck, pulling out two blocks of notes from with it's confines, one of ten dollar bills, the other of twenties, _"Mind if I borrow these? You'll probably get them back in a month or so,"_

The guards only groaned in response.

* * *

"_Did you make the call?"_

"Don't I always?" Kiew sighed as she watched the onyx form of a Shadow Exo-Suit shimmer into view amid the trees, "The ambulance will be here in around half an hour from San Francisco," she cast a wry smile as the Shadow's chest opened up with a hiss, "You might want to make the next few though. I think emergency services might be getting suspicious…and I can only chance my voice so many times,"

"Don't worry, we won't have to do many more of these heists," Zuko shrugged nonchalantly as he stepped out of the suit and plucked the wads of paper money from his machine's open hands, "Besides, we don't exactly steal the entire cache," he tossed the twenties into his comrade's hands, "Just what we need, when we need it,"

"You call five hundred dollars in twenties and tens what we need?" The former Captain scowled as Kiew gave him an exasperated look, "I'm just worried, that's all. You're Uncle's starting to get suspicious too. This money's can't all have come from simple busking…and you're real lousy on the Tuba anyway,"

"I never liked that accursed instrument," Sozin's scowl deepened, "Regardless, as long as Uncle is only _starting _to get suspicious, and as long as _certain_," he shot his companion a pointed look, "people keep their traps shut, we should be okay. Besides it took most of the money we'd originally saved up to get to California, five hundred will keep us going for a while until we can find a lead on the Avatar,"

Kiew merely sighed as she watched her friend slowly take apart the Shadow, before moving to give him a hand.

"Whatever you say Syaoran…and I know how to keep my mouth shut!"

* * *

"Checkmate…again. Oh dear," the elderly man smiled pleasantly as he made his final move, "I'm so sorry,"

Alistair's shoulders slumped in defeat as he knocked his king over for the fifth time. Every move, every strategy, everything he knew about the game of kings was not up to par with the gentleman in the pristine white suit sitting across the board from him. This man was a master, no doubt about that.

"Damn…five victories straight," Sokka tutted quiet as he looked at the clock between them, the officer resting his head on his fist in disbelief, "and it only took him eight minutes and thirty two seconds. For shame Al," he shook his head, "for shame…OWW!!!"

"Guess I'm a better pilot then I am a chess player," Alistair smirked good naturedly as Katara slapped her brother round the back of the head irritably, "Think of Blighty he said," he sighed as he picked up Bumi's white knight, one of the few pieces left on the board amid a sea of marble, "Well, I've thought about that lump of rock all night…" he held up the piece to the light, "And as far as I can tell, this is still a well crafted, if simplistic, white knight," he smiled at his opponent across the table, "At least you didn't have to use a beer cap this time,"

The old man chuckled, "Yes, such a shame about my own missing white knight. Lost it years ago. But you…a pilot eh?" he leaned forward slightly, his lavender eyes shining with intrigue, "I don't get many of them sitting across my board. Most of them are more interested in the Robot Rumble…"

"Robot Rumble?" Sokka's ears seemed to perk up as he rubbed the back of his head painfully, "Like…Mech brawls? I thought they were banned in Canada…"

"They are…officially," the elderly Gentleman smiled pleasantly, "But The Mayor of Toronto is more…lenient to the sport…if you could call it that. That said, it's still held beneath a large warehouse on the southern side of the city. Must have taken a pretty long time to dig out. They hold fights between Rangers and Mecha Suits every night. If you hurry, you might catch tonight's matches,"

"Wait…" Katara cast her brother a wary glance as his eyes lit up, a gleeful smile gracing his lips, "You're not really thinking of _going_ to one of these things are you?"

"Giant mechs brawling it out to see who alone will stand victorious?" Sokka bounced up and down on the balls of his feet like a child at Christmas, "Come on, how many times do we get the chance to _see_ something like that?"

"It was New York," Aang's voice was deadly quiet, his face sombre as he examined his chess piece, "Around a week ago,"

"Yeah…" the smile faded slightly from the Australian's face, "But that's real life! This is just for fun…I mean no one's getting hurt in these things…" he turned to the elderly man, "Right?"

"Not that I've heard of," the gentleman shrugged, "Mind you, I'm just a player of the game of kings. I know it's a rough sport though…that's why it's officially banned within the Canadian states,"

"We shouldn't go Sokka," Katara frowned at her brother, "Alistair's right, New York was only a week ago, we should really…"

"No,"

"Alistair?"

"No, let's go," the officer smiled tiredly as he rose from his chair and pocketed the white knight, "Sokka's right. I might be…brutal entertainment, but at least it'll be staged, or at the very least safe,"

"So…we're going?" Sokka's eyes lit up again.

"Sure, why not?"  
"YES!!!" the tanned man's jump for joy caused several patrons of the bar to regard him strongly, "YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND A GUY COULD HAVE!!! LAST ONE THERE BUYS THE HOTDOGS!!!"

"That…ugh," Katara couldn't help but smirk as her brother tore out of the establishment in a series of twirls and joyful flourishes, "Does he even know where he's going?"

"Probably not," Alistair smirked, "Come on, we better go catch him before he gets in trouble," he turned back to his chess partner, "Thanks for the games Mr.…"

"Le Louch," the old man smiled, "The pleasure was all mine Sir. I hope we play again," he held out a hand to shake, "May fortune smile upon you my friend, forever eternal,"

As Aang returned the gesture and shook the wrinkled limb firmly, Katara couldn't help but frown again, an uneasy sense of familiarity overcoming her mind as she digested Le Louch's words.

* * *

To say the Arena was large was an understatement.

All around them, thousand upon thousands of men and women sat in the large metal-plated cavern across the massive stands that surrounded the ring in the centre; a massive raised block, 315 metres long by 225 metres wide, a thick dome of clear plexi-steel twenty metres away insuring none of the fighting machines fell into the crowd.

"Look at this place," Katara gazed round in awe as the three shifted along their seats, "It's huge! How'd they build this place without the authorities getting on their backs?"

"Maybe whoever built this place brought the Mayor out or something," Sokka shrugged as he took another bite out of his hot dog, "That Le Louch guy said the Mayor knows this place exists…maybe they didn't exactly need to be quiet with the administration on their side. Oh look there's our seats!!!"

"This just doesn't seem right though," Katara frowned as she slumped into the simple plastic chair as Alistair and Sokka took seats on either side, "I mean we go up against Rangers all the time. Watching people fight just for sport while people are dying across the Front Lines…it just doesn't seem right,"

"Ah, it's just a bit of fun," a new voice suddenly entered the conversation from their right, "It's like wrestling, only with more machinery and tonnage,"  
"GAH!!!" Sokka scrambled out of his seat as he recognised the red coated blond haired individual he had sat next too, "It's you! That…that guy!"

"Nice you see you too," Jason Giddion smirked as he cleaned the lens of his sunglasses on the hem of his tunic, "Didn't think I had a big enough rep to warrant someone leaping up and pointing at me like a animal in a zoo though,"

"I…sorry," Sokka's shoulders slumped as threw himself back into the chair, "You just…startled me, that's all,"

"With good reason," Aang arched an eyebrow in the Glint's direction, "I thought you were escorting the New York refugees to Washington,"

"I was," Giddion scowled as he set his shades atop his blond hair, "But Boyd decided he wanted to take full credit for bringing about the evacuation of the city of New York. I wasn't getting paid anyway, so I left them near the state boarder and considered the contact completed,"

"So…what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I always come to Toronto after a contract goes awry," the Glint shrugged, "Good food, decent entertainment…It's also a good place to pick up new contracts and play a few rounds of Chess in the meantime,"

Katara smirked slightly, "And where does the Robot Rumble fit into all of this?"

Jason merely winked, "Good entertainment,"

"Shh! It's starting!"

As his comrades gave Sokka a variety of strange looks at his child-like excitement, the lights dimmed, a sudden hush overcoming the crowd as the giant screens above the dome, their connecting cameras focusing on a large booth set high up along the metallic walls.

Tall and muscular, the man that stood atop the balcony, his arms wide in welcome, appeared to be no stranger to violence. His onyx turtle-neck, dark blue jeans and knee length boots were tarnished with mud and soil, his tattered lab-coat was stained with oil and blood, it's edges frayed and burned. Long thin scars traced their way across his tanned face; one down the side of his cheek, another barely missing his eye, some more cleanly stitched up then others. His dark grey hair, kept short yet messy, looked like it had been butchered with a combat knife, his pale eyes were sharp and calculating, taking in the crowds below him with the air of a Roman Emperor looking down upon his subjects.

But what unnerved Alistair the most was the man's smile; a side-ways almost manic grin that looked as though someone had accidentally slashed a dagger across his chiselled jaw.

It only took one look for the Officer to know he would never like this man.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," his voice was smooth yet cold, with not a hint of warmth within his dark tones, "Friends and Comrades, loyal spectators, I welcome you to this week's Robot Rumble!" he waited with a patient smile as a small roar of approval erupted from the crowd, before continuing, "For those of you who are unaware, I am your Master of Ceremonies; Doctor Victor Wode at your service. The rules as you know are simple: One challenger, five rounds. The challenger looses, his opponent takes his place and moves on up. The first to be thrown out of the ring, loose his head, or is totally and utterly destroyed is eliminated. The victor after five rounds will go on to fight our Grand Champion! Tonight, we have an old fan favourite, back from the gutter and ready to reclaim his title. I give you Frank 'The Tank' Horrington, and his first opponent…Bulldog!"

As Wode's last words echoed across the cavernous arena, two sections of flooring on opposite sides of the ring parted with a metallic hiss and a blast of steam, the shadows of two mechanical behemoths slowly rising into sight amid the half-light, their pilot's standing proud on the edges of their access hatches. While one looked like a conventional Roosevelt Ranger design admittedly with added bulky armour and a red and black paintjob, the other seemed more like an awkward melding of an antique tank and a Fortitude's torso. Cast in armour of forest green with silver highlights contrasting heavily with hand painted hotrod flames across it's front, it appeared as though someone had hurriedly attached half of the enemy Ranger to an enlarged Tank bed with the same large bolts that seemed to hold the Roosevelts together, and then added several armour plates with the same method for good measure, the shoulders flared to replace the Fortitude's arm-shield. Only the head of the machine looked truly unique, set between a pair of harpoon cannons mounted on each shoulder. With a passing resemblance to the head of a bull, a single blue 'eye' sat with in a cross in the middle of it's flat face, framed by a pair of horns that curved down and forward to form vulcan cannons.

"USCR-305 Lincoln," Jason answered the officer's silent question, "The U.S.A.C.'s top Combat Ranger until the introduction of the Roosevelt. Looks like this one's had a few things added to it though…That goes for the Roosevelt too…"

It only took a second glance at both machines for Aang to realise what the Glint meant. The duel Harpoon cannons on the Lincoln appeared to have been hurriedly welded onto mounts that hadn't been designed for such a weapon, and the missile launchers mounted on both it's and the Roosevelt's fuselage seemed to have been crudely bolted on in an attempt to simply add more offensive weaponry at the last moment.

With that said, though both units were carrying what seemed to highly destructive launchers and rifles, the soldier in Alistair quickly realized that they were likely not the usual armour-piercing bullets or energy weaponry. When the lifts had finished raising the two Rangers up to the field, the Lincoln's muscular pilot quickly struck a heroic pose, a manic grin crossing his tanned bearded features

"Listen up, Bulldog!" The Tank's voice carried clear across the arena, the heavy tones of sarcasm and pride easily detectable by all within earshot, "You may have our best machine, but you're the worst pilot! I'm gonna smash that bucket of bolts all the way back to the stone age!"

The Roosevelt's pilot; a brutish man with a face that looked as though he had ran straight into a brick wall one time too many, curled his thick features into a scowl, before letting out a roar of anger that seemed to shake the very dome above his head. Without even waiting for the first bell, the bulky figure had ducked back into the cockpit, his large Roosevelt Ranger blasting a large barrage of missiles towards the Tank mere moments later. With a surprising amount of manoeuvrability for such an outclassed Ranger, the Tank ducked and wove across the arena, a majority of the laser guided projectiles missing their intended targets, sending a spray of dirt and debris up into the air from the ring's floor as the ones that he couldn't dodge merely bounced off the Lincoln's heavier armour.

For a moment, the Lincoln was hidden from view. It was this concealment that allowed the Tank to launch its own assault undisturbed.

With a high pitched bang a single high-speed harpoon shot out of the dust cloud, burying it's pointed tip deep into the Roosevelt's shoulder armour. Just as the Roosevelt started to react to the threat, the Tank emerged from the smoke and the Ranger's next move was now clearly obvious. Sparks flew from the cannons tips as the thick cables attached to the harpoons locked into place. With a mighty heave as the Ranger pulled back into reverse, the Lincoln pulled the Roosevelt awkwardly off its centre of balance, sending the machine careening as it attempted to stay upright.

With a second high pitched bang the Lincoln's second harpoon smashed into the Roosevelt's right shin, digging deep into the armour. Grabbing the cables, the Tank gave another mighty heave. Because its opponent was already off-balance, it proved to be somewhat easy to pull the large Ranger off its feet and sending it crashing to the ground on its side.

Releasing it's prey and reeling in the cables, the Tank rushed for its down opponent as the harpoons snapped back into place. As it neared the Roosevelt, a five meter sword blade snapped up into place from along it's left hand arm. Bringing the blade up into the air, the audience seemed to hold its breath as they watched it moved steadily closer. The whole time it was charging forward, the downed Roosevelt was futilely trying to rise to its feet again but with one leg out of commission, it was clear that it was at the disadvantageous here.

As the Lincoln bore down upon the Roosevelt, a sudden azure flare roared to life along sides of the Ranger's hump. Then a large portion of its back detached itself from the downed Ranger and rocketed clear across the arena with not a moment to spare. With a shriek of breaking metal The Tank's blade descended and sliced deeply into the mech's torso, ripping through the Ranger's armour as though it was made of tin foil as the broken machine collapsed into a heap before it's . Normally Alistair would've been worried, but he could see that the blade had been expertly aimed just below where the cockpit was located on the off chance that the Bulldog wouldn't eject.

"And there you have it!" Wode smirked from his booth, "Bulldog is down! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the victor of Round one: Frank 'The Tank' Horrington!"

"Impressive, considering it's such an outdated machine," Alistair frowned as the remains of Bulldog's Ranger was dragged to the elevator by a team of engineers and fork lift trucks and taken down below, "He must've taken him a lot of work though judging by how fast it took him to take the Roosevelt down,"

"That's not the only thing he's been working on," Katara rolled her eyes as The Tank posed and flexed his muscles on the edge of his Lincoln's cockpit, "The guy's more brawn then brain. Anyone can see that. Why does he even _need_ so much muscle anyway? I'm surprised he can even fit into the cockpit with those biceps. What do you think Sokka?"

"WHOO YEAH!!!" the two friends blinked in surprise as her brother suddenly jumped up from his seat, a mad glint in his eye, "THIS IS SO WORTH THE SIXTEEN BUCKS PER TICKET!!!"

Alistair smirked, "I think he's having fun,"

And so it continued for another three consecutive rounds. One after another, a Fortitude, Dovato and Endurance were each desecrated by the power that was the Tank's Lincoln and cast out of the ring with a a resounding crash and defending cheer from the surrounding audience.

And yet…it was all strangely monotonous.

It didn't take long to figure out the Tank's favourite attack strategy: First let the enemy make the first move, then disable the target with the harpoons while the pilot was disoriented before finishing the Ranger off with an up close and personal attack from his wrist mounted swords. He also seemed to rely heavily upon his Ranger's large size and distributed weight to keep him stable on the ground and he had rather impressive accuracy with his firearms when he actually bothered to use them. His greatest weakness however was speed, which was quickly exposed in the second round of the tournament when he fought against a Cleveland Ranger.

A streamlined quadruped of fourteen metres in height, it's light blue frame had an almost canine appearance, clearly sacrificing armour for speed. You only had to look at the head to see that every step had been taken to insure the machine was as light as possible; a simple sphere set between the forelegs flanked by Vulcan cannons, it's blue hued camera set into a Cross shape Indent to allow easy movement. Mounted atop it's back however was the Ranger's main weaponry; a twin 360mm Smoothbore cannon and with combination harpoon cables mounted underneath a defensive dish, set between the winged appendages that seemed to house the ion thrusters.

"Hm, A USRC-306," Jason scratched his cheek with bemusement, "Unusual to see one of them here…"

"Because it needs a wide open space for maximum potential right?" Alistair glanced at the Glint for confirmation, "This Arena's really too small for a design like that to excel…"

Unfortunately, the officer was quickly proven wrong

The pilot, clearly accustomed to fighting in an enclosed space, leapt high into the air at the sound of the bell, The Tank's first harpoon missing a leg by inches as it rolled clear of the Cleveland's Smoothbore assault.

After a full fifteen minutes of dodging and weaving from both fighters, the dramatic end for the penultimate round came when the Cleveland's pilot made the mistake of getting too close to the Lincoln. The Cleveland had been driven into a corner by the Tank and was once again attempting to use its limited flight capabilities to launch it over the approaching Tank. However, the pilot had clearly misjudged just how close the Tank had been, which was how the antique Ranger had been able to cripple two of its stabilizer legs and thus won the match.

"And there you have it!" Wode rose his arms to the crowd as a cheer rose up, "Ladies and gentlemen the Cleveland is down! Frank 'The Tank' Horrington moves on to the final round!"

"Well, there's two hours of my life I want back," Katara smirked wryly as she watched her brother bounce up and down in elation for The Tank's penultimate victory, "You think he'll be able to make it past this Grand Champion?"

"I think it's going to be a tough fight," Alistair muttered as the remains of the Cleveland were removed from the stage, "Horrington's clearly made the most out of the Lincoln. This Champion better be as good as they're making him out to be, otherwise he's going to have a tough time clinging on to his title,"

"What makes you think it's a guy?"

Aang blinked at Jason in surprise, "What makes you think it's not?"

The Glint merely smiled as the lights dimmed to a single spot light.

"Wait and see,"

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen," Wode smirked as the Ring's Elevator hatch opened for a final time, "The moment you've all been waiting for. I give our final fight of the night: Frank 'The Tank' Horrington, Verses Natalya Polaris, and her Mecha Suit: Bandit!"

And as the mech rose to the Ring, Alistair felt his blood run cold.

It could not have been much taller then fifteen feet, yet it was clear the machine was built to last.

There were no rivets along it's body, no elongated or bull like head upon it's shoulders. Instead it's bulky emerald frame was rounded and perfectly welded into place, almost reminding the officer of his own Avatar…or the Rangers of G.U.N.

The frame itself seemed to be built with defence in mind; a large heavy build, it's ion thruster assembly clearly designed for short bursts of speed and not prolonged bouts of flight

Each foot had two toes, each hand held three claw like appendages with a strange hole in the palm within. It's weapons system seemed to pertain to a single pile driver mounted to the side of each arm.

But it was the head of this unusual machine that made Alistair grip the armrests of his chair so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Rather, it was the lack of a head.

In it's place, set between the heavily armoured shoulders deep into the Mecha Suit's chest, was a large sphere, perhaps big enough to hold a small child, the orb dotted by various large circular cameras in various shades of orange.

"D…DNI…"

"You see to too right?" the officer turned to Katara carefully as her voice came out in a terrified whisper, "It can't be real Katara, it can't. It can't be a Zero Generation Direct Neurological Interface…can it?"

"No…no it's too big to be a Zero Generation. It's just the sphere…," she shook her head as though to clear it, "Yes, it has to be a coincidence. Look, there's the pilot,"

In his state of unease, Alistair had been completely focused on the machine itself. It wasn't until his friend pointed to the spot, just above the Ranger's sphere, did his eyes widen in surprise.

She couldn't have been much taller then four feet, her body, clothed in a simple loose white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black gloves and sneakers, was small and almost child-like. Yet she held herself with dignity and pride, like a General overseeing a victorious battlefield.

Her face was pale and thin, her hair jet black cut into a simple short style, leaving a few bangs to fall across her forehead.

But her eyes…

They seemed almost…blank, orbs of pale blue staring vacantly ahead.

"She can't _really_ be blind can she?" Katara glanced between Aang and the ring inquisitively, "I mean it's just part of her act right? You can't fight what you can't see…"

"What about Artirius?"

"Alistair, Artirius isn't blind. He can probably see everything we can through that blindfold of his," Katara frowned, "She can't be blind…it's just not possible…What do you think Sokka?"

"I think…" her brother grinned maniacally, "SHE'S GOING DOWN!!!"

On the Ring above them, The Tank frowned across the arena towards his opponent, folding his muscular arms across his massive chest.

"This is your champion?" he scowled, "This is the one you cheer for in my absence? The Tank is not impressed,"

"You sound scared Frank," Alistair blinked in surprise as a distinctly Russian accent met his ears from Natalya's mouth as she smirked devilishly, "You going to back out? What's the matter? Afraid of a little blind girl?"

"The Tank fears no one!" the brutish man grunted, his moustache bristling, "You're going down pipsqueak! The Tank's gonna steamroll ya!"

"Bring it!"

As the bell rung, the pilots scrambled for their machines; The Tank falling back into his chair as Natalya jumped down into an open hatch on the Bandit's back.

For a moment, silence reigned, the surrounding the combatants watching in anticipation as both machines began to hum with energy.

"Who do you think's going to make the first move?" Katara's voice was hushed and quiet.

Jason smirked, "I think I have a fair idea,"

After a full minute of silence, the Lincoln swung into action, it's harpoons bursting across the arena in a blast of steam.

The Bandit didn't move. The crowd just watched with baited breath as the harpoons sliced across the Arena towards the Mecha Suit, straight and true.

And if Alistair had blinked, he would have sworn he would have missed it.

With lightning speed, a single clawed hand of the Bandit lurched out to pluck the harpoons from the air, pulling the cables taunt and yanking the surprised Tank and his Lincoln forward by his own attack.

In a state of panic, the Lincoln's treads spun up a curtain of smoke as it's pilot through the Ranger into reverse, a piercing squeal of rubber against concrete causing all within the arena to clutch at their ears as the Bandit held fast.

With a mighty heave, the entire mech was pulled clear off the floor of the ring, the rig tipping up and forwards as the Bandit forward into the fray.

There was a screech of breaking metal, a blood red beam arcing clear across the Lincoln's near vertical base from between the Bandit's claws as the bulk of the mech jumped clear over it's upturned enemy with surprising ease, pulling the Lincoln's torso free by it's harpoon cannons as it passed by.

As the torso crashed to the ground by the Bandit's feet,

the base of The Tank's precious machine erupted into a fiery blast that shook the very foundations of the arena, shrapnel and mortar blowing out in all direction, the innards of the plexi-steel dome battered and scraped from within as it seemed to barely contain the explosion.

For a moment, there was silence, before the crowd erupted into deafening applause and cheers, chanting the Bandit's name over and over as the Mecha Suit held up a vicarious arm to it's spectators.

"The bell has tolled! The Lincoln is in ruins! The Tank lies defeated!" Wode grinned madly as his voice was barely heard over the delighted cheers sent up from his audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our undefeated Champion: Natalya Polaris and The Bandit!"

"That was amazing!" Alistair stared in surprise at the Ring as Sokka bawled in despair into his hands, "I've never seen a Mecha Suit move so smoothly…"

"I have," Katara shifted uneasily as the officer and the Glint turned to regard her curiously, "It was back in Africa, when I went to New Gibraltar to find medicine after the fiasco at Atlantic Base. The machines were…smaller, but the movements were just as fast, just as fluidic,"

"G.U.N. Mecha Suits?" Jason frowned as he turned to regard the Bandit again, "I was aware they'd advanced quite a bit in that field, but to develop such a sensitive Neurological Interface…"

"That's just it, it _wasn__'__t_ a Mecha Suit," she shivered slightly as her hands clenched into fists in her lap, "It was…a human being…drugged up and plugged into a suit of armour with no hope of escape. Artirius called it a Direct Neurological Interfaced Defence and Assault Mecha," she raised her eyes to meet her friend's, "Alistair…they were second generation DNIs: The DNIDAMs,"

"DNI? So I was right," the officer frowned as the cheering began to subside, "But we saw a pilot jump in…none of this makes sense. Why build a DNI that can leave it's frame?"

"Ah, that's the thing," Jason smirked, "You have to remember the DNI project is put foreword to try and advance the Neurological Interface to the point where no limb movement is necessary. If this girl really _is_ a DNI…perhaps she is merely a generation closer to that goal,"

Katara regarded her friend carefully, "And how do you know so much,"

"I'm a Glint," he shrugged nonchalantly, "It's part of the job to be nosey,"

"And so, The Tank lies defeated once again," Wode's voice cut off the conversation as he leaned against his balcony's rail, "And our Champion stands undefeated before you. But do you, my fine audience, think you can do better? Do you have the skills to pilot a Ranger to victory against our Grand Champion? Then ladies and gentlemen, for one million dollars, stand up! Stand up, choose your weapon and step into our ring!"

A deathly silence overcame the Arena, the Doctor watching all below him with feigned bemusement as the spectators glanced nervously at one another.

Clearly none of them wanted to end up like the poor muscle man that was currently crawling out of the wreckage of his once fine machine.

"Will no one face her?" Wode cocked an eyebrow in mild amusement, "Will no one step into the ring and test their mettle against the might of the Bandit?"

"I will!"

All eyes turned in surprise to the lone voice as Alistair stood up, a determined smile etched into his face.

"I'll face your Champion," he turned with a sly smile towards Jason, "But I'm going to need a Ranger,"

* * *

"_Have I mentioned this is a _really_ bad idea?"_

"Yes. Several times," Alistair shifted uncomfortably within the tight confines of the Red Devil's cockpit, "How can you breath in here? And why do you have so many switches?"

"_Don't touch those!"_ Jason's voice clearly betrayed his irritation over the Ranger's intercom, _"Look kid, I spent five _years_ adjusting this unit until I was satisfied with it! I swear if you weren't the Courier of the Avatar, I wouldn't let you anywhere near my baby,"_

"And the twenty-five thousand dollars you get if I win isn't anywhere on your incentive list,"

A brief pause followed.

"_Whatever. Alright buddy, this is how it's gonna work. You've got yourself a basic Fortitude cockpit here. Just ignore the panel above you and you'll probably get through this in one piece. You're load out is a Soviet laser rifle and twin chain lined gatling guns mounted on your shoulders, one thousand rounds for each of the guns. Push the button on your right hand control stick to switch between them,"_

Aang blinked at the speaker, "That's all I get?"

"_That's all I'm trusting you with,"_ The officer could hear the smirk in the Glint's voice, _"Devil's got a few more tricks up her sleeve, but most of them aren't exactly…legitimate. Besides, The Bandit looks like she likes to get up close and personal. You're best bet is to keep as far away from it as possible,"_

"Right. Wish me luck," the officer sighed as he settled back into the Devil's cockpit chair, his grey eyes taking the ring before him as engineers cleared the last of The Tank's Lincoln from between him and the Bandit.

"_So, you're going to fight me in that piece of trash?"_ Aang frowned slightly at the arrogant tone of Natalya Polaris as she replaced Giddion after a moment of silence, _"And I thought Frankie was pathetic,"_

"You seem pretty confident," Alistair smiled slightly, even though he knew his opponent couldn't see his face, "I might surprise you…that is, if we fight at all,"

"_And why wouldn't we Soldier Boy?"_

"Because I actually just want to talk, and this seemed to be the fastest way to get your attention," he tightened his grip on the control sticks, his mind ever aware he only had so long before the bell struck, "I'll admit, I am impressed. I've never seen a Mecha Suit move quite so fast. A couple of people came close though…they came from G.U.N. though,"

He paused for a moment, a grim smile quietly making it's way onto his face as his ears met static.

He had her attention.

"Your machine's design is awfully familiar too. That sphere you call a head reminds me of something I saw on the Atlantic floor,"

Another tense pause followed, only broken by the ringing of the bell.

"I guess I'll be blunt. You're movements are too fluidic and human to be imitated by even the most advanced Neurological Interface. The only way you could achieve such movements is if your brain was directly tied into the suit's systems. That leaves me with one conclusion: You're a DNI, a Direct Neurological Interface,"

"_LIAR!!!"_

A beam of red lanced out from the emitter between the Bandit's right hand claw, missing the Red Devil's shoulder by inches as it's temporary pilot neatly dodged the blast, the green Mecha Suit launching into a series of follow-up of savage jabs and kicks, each blow dodged or deflected by the crimson Ranger.

"_I'm not one of them!"_ all arrogance had departed from Natalya's voice, anger and hatred having quickly taken it's place, _"I have a mind! A brain! I'm not some drone in G.U.N.'s army!"_

"With every move your just hammering my point home," the officer scowled as a claw narrowly missed the Devil's head, "I won't deny it, you're not like any DNI I've seen before. I've never seen one actually get out of it's shell before now. And you're certainty not a mindless drone. But that doesn't stop the facts from being clear: You're brain is linked to your machine, that makes you a DNI, whether you like it or not!"

"_STOP TALKING!!!"_

The next few moments blurred before Aang's eyes.

Within the span of a second the Bandit suddenly leapt back from it's assault with a grace that didn't quite suit it's bulky frame, leaping back clear across the width of the Arena before jumping clear into the air, it's large feet sending cracks along the dome form force of impact as they smashed into it's side, launching the mech towards it's intended target.

There was nowhere to run, Alistair very much doubted even a well placed burst from the laser rifle or gatling guns would deter the oncoming Mecha Suit.

Then, something clicked, his trigger finger on the right hand control stick giving way slightly.

The secondary fire switch had been pulled.

"Uh-oh,"

Time seemed to slow. All Alistair could see was the Bandit as it sped towards him, claws outstretched as a high pitched whine began to grow in his ears.

"_ALISTAIR! RELEASE THE TRIGGER!!!"  
_"Huh?" Jason's panicked voice broke through the officer's mind, "What was that?"

"_THE TRIGGER! LET GO OF THE DAMN TRIGGER BEFORE YOU BLOW YOUR OWN ARM OFF!!!"_

He didn't need telling twice.

As another click signified the trigger's release, the entire suit lurched back as the Red Devil pulled back it's fist, throwing all it's weight behind a single punch as the Bandit bore down upon it.

It was only then that Alistair noticed the light.

With a startled cry, the officer shielded his eyes as blinding blue light engulfed his camera, the form the Bandit temporarily lost in the brightness.

As his eyes adjusted to the luminosity, his grey orbs widened at what he saw.

A fist slammed deep into the Bandit's chest, ribbons of azure energy billowed out from the device mounted to the attached arm, pushing against the Mecha Suit's armour, the heavy metal plates splitting and cracking as though made of glass.

"_Č-Čort…"_

With no word or warning, the entire suit was flung clear across the arena as the last of the light dissipated, it's limbs flying everywhere as it crashed into the edge of the ring before smashing into the side of the dome with a sickening crack, coming to rest with a pathetic groan at it's base in a crumpled heap.

For a moment, no one moved, no one made a sound, even Alistair, frozen in Red Devil's Chair, could hardly breath at the sight of what he had done.

As the crowd suddenly cheered however, he quickly willed his body back into motion.

Popping the Ranger's hatch as his audience roared in either approval or anger, the officer sprinted for all his might to where the Bandit lay dead, engineers already swarming across it's frame like ants by the time he arrived.

"Is she okay?" Aang clutched at his chest as Wode came over from his inspection, "I…I didn't mean to…that is I didn't….is Natalya okay?"

"She'll be fine," the smile that graced the Doctor's features seemed tight and forced, "I must admit, I'm…impressed that you managed to defeat the Bandit so quickly. As the Bandit's backer, I would have obviously preferred a victory in her favour, but I suppose I'll have to concede. Here you go," he pushed as check into the surprised officer's hand, "One million dollars, as agreed. Don't spend it all at once. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to…_tend_…to my pilot,"

Alistair didn't reply. He just nodded as Wode turned away, his hand clenching tightly around the check as he watched the Doctor return to the crash.

* * *

"DID YOU SEE THAT!? OH TELL ME YOU SAW THAT!!!"  
Sokka was practically dancing from foot to foot as the group made it's way out of the Arena into the night air, "Oh, you were all like WHOOSH! And she was all like DIE! DIE! And then she went all AGH! AGH! And…"

"We get it Sokka," Katara scowled at her brother as she shoved her hands into her pockets, "We were all there, we all saw it," she threw a distrusting look the Glint's way, "What I want to know is why you have a Particle Accelerator attached to your Ranger, or how you even got your hands on one in the first place?"

Aang glanced at his friend in puzzlement, "Particle Accelerator?"

"It's a weapon Alistair. Very powerful, very dangerous," the Australian sighed as Giddion remained mute, "It's built like an ion thruster, but it's designed to act like a pile-driver; that is to say it's supposed to give your punch a little bit extra. When fired, it forces ion particles into a small chamber; the longer you charge it, the more particles enter the chamber. When you released the trigger, all that energy got released at once. It's like having an ion thruster fired in your face, at ten times the strength," she threw another dirty look towards the Glint, "There's a _reason_ they're outlawed across the planet,"

"And why is that?"

"Because when G.U.N. first tested their prototype, not only did it blow a hole clear through it's target, it also caused a power surge that took out the Endurance's arm and detonated it's nuclear reactor," Jason shrugged nonchalantly, "G.U.N. ceased development, and neither the U.S.A.C. or the New Soviet Union have ever bothered to steal the plans and take it for themselves. They all thought it was too dangerous to pursue, the Glints thought otherwise,"

"It's an illegal weapon Giddion!" Katara scowled, "outlawed across all three nations!"

"But the Glints aren't affiliated to any one nation," he held up a contradictory finger, "If we wanted to follow the rules, we'd be enlisted soldiers, not mercs for hire. Besides," he sent an unimpressed look Alistair's way, "I told you not to touch anything I didn't mention,"

"It…was an accident," the officer scowled, "I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah well, what's done is done," Jason shrugged again, "You didn't mean to do it, and Wode said everything was fine anyway…you know…apart from the fact you just trashed his champion. Now, about that twenty five thousand you promised…"

Katara looked nonplussed, "You're still thinking about that?"

"Hey, I didn't get paid for the last contract remember? And a Glint's got to make a living right?"

"Maybe," Alistair smirked, "But the way I see it, I dodged a few blows, and I didn't even fire a single shot from the laser rifle or gatling guns. If I wanted to do that much, you'd be getting a hundred dollar bill tops,"

"Are you saying you're going back on our contract?" Jason's smile became slightly tight, "You know what happens if you do that Buddy…"

"No no, I'm not that stupid," the officer smiled warmly, "I just…want you to feel like you deserve it that's all. There's no such thing as easy money after all,"  
The Glint paused mid-step, a small war being fought behind his eyes.

"That's true I guess…" he looked up, "I prefer to feel like I've done a job that fit's the paycheck you know? So what do you want? Extra ammo? Spare rifle? Another ally for a while maybe?"

"Nothing so destructive," Aang smiled slightly, "Actually, what I want is information. By tomorrow night, I'd like to know everything you can tell me about one Natalya Polaris,"

* * *

"And where have you two been?" Iroh smirked as he opened his sleepy eyes to the sound of footsteps and stretched against the tree he had been snoozing against, "Not up to anything…illicit I hope?"

The smirk quickly disappeared as his nephew strode by towards the tent the three of them shared, dumping a large bag before his Uncle, various simple foods spilling out before the surprised old man as he sat up straight.

"Where did you get all this?" he eyed a nervous Kiew as she approached with a smaller bag, "And don't tell me it fell off a truck again. The tent I can understand, but it looks like an entire rack from a grocery store in here,"

The girl shifted uneasily under the securitizing gaze, her grey eyes remaining firmly on her shoes.

"We…erm…"

"Who cares where we got it from?" Zuko scowled darkly as he reappeared from the tent, "What matters is we found food, and we got it all legally…"

"_Well…we got the _food_ legally,"_

"…I don't really see why you have to give it the third degree,"

Iroh frowned slightly as he picked up an apple from the bag.

"What are you getting so upset about?" he cocked an eyebrow as he took a bite, "To be honest, I'm glad the two of you are working together, and if the amount of supplies is anything to go by, it's nice to see you've learned there is simple honour in hard work…"

"Hardly," Zuko grunted as he slumped onto the ground before the tent, "There is no honour for me without the Avatar,"

"You're still determined to find the Courier?" his Uncle sighed as Kiew joined him by the bag, "Zuko…Even if you _did_ find the Courier and the Avatar and somehow managed to capture him with only that Shadow Exo-Suit to protect you, do you honestly believe it would solve all our problems?"

"If it won't, then there hope at all," the former Captain smirked grimly as he flopped back into the dirt, "Perhaps it would be better if I just ended it right now…"

"Don't say things like that!" Iroh felt his eyebrows rise in surprise as Kiew finally spoke up, her steel coloured orbs narrowed to slits as she glared at his Nephew darkly, "Syaoran…Don't you even think about going down that road. My father once told me, 'When things are truly grim, sometimes the only person that can give you hope is yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength',"

The scarred man frowned at her quietly, before turning onto his side.

"Why do you call me that? You know my real name,"

"Because I don't like your real name," she smiled sadly, "It just sounds…too hurtful,"

* * *

"Ugh, intelligence gathering," Jason scowled darkly as he slumped against the counter of the Avat's kitchen area, "Do you know how much of a pain it is to search the grid for information in twenty-four hours…or how expensive?"

"Judging from the amount of whining we've endured since we picked you up, I can safely say we have a pretty good idea," Katara smirked as she sat down atop the small table that sat in the area's centre, Aang choosing to sit in one of the few chairs within the cramped quarters as Sokka slurped a cool drink contentedly from his position against the wall beside the door, "So what did you find out?"

"Honestly? Not a lot," The Glint sighed as he tossed a clipboard onto the table before Aang, "Natalya Polaris: real name Natalya Volenski. Born in Saint Petersburg January 3rd, 2030 AD. Was a perfectly healthy baby girl aside from one small genetic defect; she was born blind. Her parents, Mikhail and Rowena Volenski, barely managed to pay the hospital bills. After that, she just disappears for fourteen years,"

"Disappeared?" the officer blinked at the data before him, "But we saw her in the Arena! Where'd she go?"

"That's the thing. I couldn't find anything. She just vanished from the face of the Earth, only turned up again three years ago. Her parents on the other hand…" he chucked another clipboard onto the table with a grin, "Now there's an interesting story. Up until 2031, the Volenski's were poor…dirt poor. One bedroom flat in Saint Petersburg slum district. Nice enough folks apparently, but they could barely keep up the rent. That all changed however in 2031, when somehow these two managed to scrounge enough money to get transport across sea and land from their hometown to…Luxemburg!"

Alistair frowned as the Glint grinned triumphantly.

"Is…that supposed to mean something?"

Giddion's shoulders slumped as Sokka's hand hit his forehead with a loud slap.

"How long have you been amongst the living?"

"Around eight months," Aang gave the blond an irritated look, "I've been kind of busy to look up places of geographical interest…"

"Not geographical, political," Katara grimaced, "Ever since the Day of Blood, Luxemburg has been G.U.N.'s primary developer of military technology, like a state wide factory. Everything from simple pistols and rifles to full fledged Rangers and battleship cannons is developed there, and it's all managed by a central lab they call Lodonia…"

"Which is where our lovely couple ended up; in the town of Bissen, five miles from Lodonia," Jason continued, "Now here's the kicker. For the next fourteen years, life seems to get better and better for the Volenski family; a bigger house here, new car there, but the thing is for all this time, Mr. Mikhail is a postal worker, while his beloved Rowena works as a low level Nurse. And yet the zeros just keep getting added to the end of their accounts,"

Alistair frowned, "I thought G.U.N. didn't use currency,"

"Common misconception," Giddion waved the comment off, "In day to day life, even a upstanding Nationalist has to earn a living. You want to develop something that will benefit the Nation however, and the Führer will give you as much money and supplies as needed, and they send you to Lodonia for processing. Moving on, The Volenskis continued to live like this for twelve years, until 2043, whereupon they changed their family name to Polaris and moved to Toronto. Three months later, in the August of that year, the Arena fights started up,"

"So…the Volenskis, or Polaris', or whoever are behind the Arena fights?" Sokka frowned as he downed the last of his drink, "You sure you've been following the right people?"

"If you'll let me finish, it was around this time that Natalya suddenly reappeared," Jason drummed his fingers against the side of the counter irritably, "According to their new history, the ridiculously wealthy Polaris family had originated down south, but had come up to Toronto for the sake of their daughter, who has been an apparently a remarkably sickly child from birth. Apparently they'd been informed Canada had a better medical facilities then the rest of the nation, and Toronto in particular was recommended by their daughter's personal physician: Doctor Victor Wode,"

"Wode?" Alistair's eyes widened, "The master of ceremonies for the Arena?"

"The same," Giddion smirked as yet another clipboard of data was thrown the officer's way, "Victor Wode…Real name unknown…is actually a predominant G.U.N. scientist, originally attached the DNI Project on Atlantic Base, before taking it over fully when things went sour down there. His research continued at Lodonia, where he developed the Second Generation DNIs, the DNIDAMs. He's also the brains behind the latest updates to the Neurological Interface, but their currently so expensive to create that only one finished model is actually in use, and _that__'__s_ because it's user willingly underwent cybernetic implantation. They're currently trying to figure out a cheaper way to mass produce them…and trying to find more willing pilots. It's Wode, not the Polaris Family, that runs the Arena. He pulls the strings, he sets up the fights…and he gets his backing from the Führer himself,"

A tense pause followed the announcement, the three comrades sharing uneasy glances as the Glint case a grim look across the room.

"Are you saying," Aang spoke slowly and carefully, "That the Arena and it's fights…are actually funded by the German Unified Nation?"

"It's my guess that Wode is actually using the Arena fights to test and refine the DNI Project," Giddion frowned as he folded his arms across his chest, "Most likely he moved his operation here to get a fresh perspective on battle techniques outside of G.U.N. territory without throwing his prototype directly onto the front lines. Besides, where better to hide an operation then right under your enemy's nose?"

"The man's got a point," Sokka shrugged as he tossed his empty plastic cup across the room into the nearby sink, "So what are we going to do now? Go to the Mayor?"

"No. If we do that there's a good chance Wode might catch wind of it and make a run for the boarder," the officer shook his head, "Besides, that Chess player back in the pub said the Mayor was more lenient towards this robot rumbles then other Canadian cities. He might actually be in Wode and G.U.N.'s pocket for all we know,"

"So what are you going to do with this information?" Jason leant back against the counter as he studied the three before him, "Just storm into the arena and demand Wode's surrender?"

"No, not Wode," Aang smiled casually, "Tell me, while you were out collecting data, did you happen upon where the Polaris family lives?"

* * *

"This is a bad idea,"

"We know,"

"I'm pretty sure I've said this is a bad idea,

"We know,"

"Have I mentioned how bad I think this idea is?"

"Sokka shut up! You're going to get us caught!"

"Are they always like this?" Jason glanced back at the bickering siblings with a smirk, "How do you put up with it?"

"You get used to it after a while," Aang sighed as Katara smacked her brother round the back of the head, before turning his attention to the buildings ahead, "This the place?"

The Glint merely grinned, "What gave it away?"

Situated near the edges of the large metal wall that surrounded the city and basked in the soft light of the protective energy dome above, a surprisingly large estate, surrounded itself by a large wall of white brick, sat amidst the more modest houses that made up the outskirts of the city away from the towering sky scrapers near the centre.

From their position on the maintenance gangway that ran the length of Toronto's defensive wall, the officer could clearly see a lot of effort had been put into the complex's construction. The gardens, which took up almost two thirds of the enclosed land was comprised of everything from flowerbeds of every colour to tall shady trees that clustered together to form small forests that shrouded the surrounding walls, all neatly divided by winding paths that congregated together at the gardens centre at a large water fountain; a grand structure of marble depicting a pair of winged angels standing before each other, clothed in billowing robes, holding a large golden bowl from which crystal clear water gushed out in graceful arcs into the pool at their sandaled feet.

And then there was the house itself.

Standing out starkly against the more modern abodes that surrounded it, the manor gave off a distinctly 18th century feel; a large three story building comprised of a large main rectangular block with two connecting towers on either side. The large windows were framed with magnificent arches and pillars, the flattened roofs framed by stone railings, with a large pair of dramatic set of stairs curving up to meet the main door at the mansion's front.

"They've certainty done well for themselves haven't they?" Alistair smirked slightly as he lent against the gangway's railing, "Surly the massive estate look is a bit dated now though isn't it? I thought rich people lived in penthouses these days,"

"Only in the U.S.A.C.," Katara came up beside him with a sigh as the officer fished a pair of travel sized binoculars from one of his tunic's pocket, "You only have so much space within the domes. You can't expand out, you have to go up. Estates are still common across the G.U.N. though. You'd think someone would have noticed the similarities…where are you going?"

"I saw something down there," Aang smiled as he pocked the binoculars and headed for the ladder that led to the ground, "I'll be back soon,"

"Going where?" the Australian looked on in bewilderment as her friend began the long climb down, "What did you see? Hey!"

* * *

The walls of the estate seemed to be far larger up close; a barricade of white, the smooth from afar now looking decidedly less so with the intricate patterns created by brick and cement.

All the better for climbing over of course.

Harsh yet fond memories of Academy training courses ran through the officers mind as he gingerly traced his fingers across narrow cracks and odd angles that had arisen from the three years it had been since the wall had been constructed, searching for his first foothold.

Memories of teamwork as he carefully tested his weight against one such outcrop and hoisted himself up onto the wall, of days spent in all manner of places from air conditioned halls to thrashing rain soaked fields. Comrades like Kuzon and York by his side, smiling bravely in defiance of their drill sergeant as they ran the course together, their future commander Leonard Gyatso watched, clearly impressed, from the sidelines.

It was still hard to imagine that memories were all that remained of many of his friends and comrades from back then.

After a mere five minutes of testing and scaling, his hand finally grasped the top of the wall, his grey orbs cautiously peering over and into the garden below.

"Gone. Damn, too slow,"

With only a rustle of leaves, the officer gently vaulted over the wall into the nearest tree, before landing on the soft grass below on one knee with the barest of thumps.

"Where did she go?" his voice was quiet as he slowly stood up, wary of the quiet garden before him, "Back to the house?" he frowned as he pushed the cap of his hat back to survey the area, "Come to think of it, considering their so rich, you'd think they'd have better security…"

He drifted off sharply as something hard pressed into the small of his back, followed swiftly by the similar click of a pistols hammer being pulled.

"Maybe we can defend ourselves Soldier Boy, you ever think of that?"

Alistair smiled slightly at the familiar Russian accent, before inclining his head slightly to take a closer look at his capture.

Natalya Polaris seemed even younger up close then she had down from across the Arena's Ring, her four foot body standing almost two feet below his own five eleven frame. Yet she held her firearm firmly with both white gloved hands, her pale blue eyes staring stonily at his back, hazed and unfocused.

Her hair seemed to have been lengthened somehow, now elegantly flowing down to her shoulders as a shiny wave of black, framing her pale face beautifully and contrasting nicely with the floor length pure white dress and sky blue jacket that ended halfway down her back, completely covering her neck and arms.

"Turn around slowly,"

"Alright," the officer obeyed the order, his face becoming solemn as he eyed the semi-automatic pistol clenched in her hands, "Nice weapon,"

"Walther P77," Natalya seemed to smirk at his chest, "One of the most powerful pistols around. A real hit with the Nationalists. But I'm sure a Solider Boy like you would already know that. But that's not important right now," the smirk was quickly replaced by a scowl as she raised her eyes slightly, now gazing at a spot just below his chin, "How did you find me?"

"Google,"

"Idiot!" he grunted slightly as the barrel of the pistol was rammed painfully into his gut, "Do you always think yourself so funny in the face of death?"

"Not always," the officer grimaced slightly as he rubbed his stomach gingerly, "But does it really matter how I found you? All I wanted to do is talk…and apologise,"

"Apologise?"

"Well…yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "The Red Devil isn't my usual Ranger, so I didn't know it's usual pilot had mounted a particle accelerator to the arm,"

"So you always break into a person's house just to apologise?"

"Only when I'm not sure how a person's family would react to me knocking on the front door,"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I know your real name is Natalya Volenski," Aang watched as her small form went rigid, "You were born in Saint Petersburg, January 3rd, 2030 AD, after which you just disappeared until 2043, when your parents moved here and the Robot Rumble fights began,"

The pistol was shaking slightly in her hands, but she still held it firm.

"You have to leave,"

"Excuse me?"

"You have to go, now!" she poked him hard with the pistol, "And don't come back, you hear me? Don't dig any deeper otherwise…otherwise he'll have you killed,"

"Who?"

"Natalya?" the pair looked up as a new voice came across the garden from the house, "Natalya are you out there?"

"Mother…alright Solider Boy listen up," Aang winced as the pistol was raised to a point just above his chin, "Either you get lost right now, or I blow your head off and silence you that way. Now get lost,"

"Fine," Alistair scowled, but didn't want to argue with the threat of death in his face, "I'll leave then…" he grinned slightly, "See you in a minute,"

As he disappeared into the shadows of the night, the officer couldn't help but smirk as Natalya froze at his parting words.

* * *

"So…A Bandit was heavily damaged eh?" Mikhail Polaris tried to smile shakily in the face of Nicholas Rustin's scowling features, "Well…I'm sure there's not much that could have been done…"

"The opponents Ranger was equipped with a Particle Accelerator," the scientist's scowl darkened, "If your daughter hadn't gotten so riled up she would have noticed this. As you can imagine, Doctor Wode is…displeased with the outcome,"

"Yes…yes I can,"

Polaris leaned back in his study's leather chair, his fingers steeped as he gazed at his employer's assistant across the large oak desk between them.

To see Victor Wode 'displeased' made even the strongest soldiers under his jurisdiction quake in fear.

Yes, it was often said there was something…demonic about him when he was…displeased.

"According to the logs recorded by the Bandit's Black Box, the Courier seemed to be partially aware of what we have created, and taunted your daughter with the information," Rustin pushed his large glasses up his nose irritably, "It is not our place to insure your daughter's cooperation Mr. Volenski, that is your job. If we have to curb your daughter's tendencies ourselves it could jeopardise the final outcome of Doctor Wode's project,"

"Yes I know," an involuntary shiver ran down the father's spine, "I will see to it that Natalya is properly disciplined. I'm sure she will not be so easily distracted next time,"

"If there _is_ a next time…"

The assistant's words hung coldly in the silence that followed, his meaning clear. Only when a servant's knock came against the fine wooden door did Mikhail gratefully break the silence.

"Y…Yes?"

"Mr. Polaris, excuse me," a maid hesitantly peeped the door, her eyes cast to the ground, "Forgive the intrusion, but there is a party of four here to see. They don't have an appointment,"

"Oh," the elder man frowned, "Well, why haven't you sent them away?"

"Because the leader of the party is the Courier of the Avatar…sir,"

* * *

To say the atmosphere at the table was frosty was like saying the North Pole was mildly cold.

Seated at the large oak table within the Polaris' grand dining room, Alistair, Katara, Sokka and Jason sat uncomfortably rigid along one side in their plush crimson chairs, while Natalya, Mrs. Polaris, and a man that had introduced himself as Nicholas Rustin (A friend of the family) sat along the other, with Mr. Polaris taking the larger chair at the table's head.

"Of all the crazy…stupid…crazy things you've ever done Alistair," Katara muttered frantically under her breath as she stirred her soup vigorously, "Waltzing into the middle of an enemy compound and telling them _who_ you are just tops the list. I'd expect this kind of thing from Sokka but you…!?"

"Says the girl who waltzed into New Gibraltar without realising she had a price on her head,"

She tried scowl darkly at her friend as the officer smirked devilishly, before allowing a guilty grin to spread across her face.

Across the table, Natalya made a funny retching noise that sounded like she was going to be sick.

"Natalya dear, are you all right?"

"Yes Mother," Mrs. Polaris' daughter smiled sweetly as she set her spoon back into her empty bowl, "That last mouthful just went down the wrong tube. I'm fine…really,"

Her mother didn't seem convinced, but after a quick glance Rustin's way, decided not to push.

"So, Lt. Aang," Mr. Polaris smiled from his seat at the head of the table towards the officer as the main course was served, "I am truly honoured that you would visit our family during these perilous times, although to be honest, I am…unsure as to why you singled us out,"

"From what I gather, you're one of the more influential families of Toronto," Alistair smiled good naturedly as he waved his thanks to the servant serving the meals, "With the fall of New York, it's more important then ever that we ensure unification. I have no doubt the city's fall has shaken up the Mayors and Governors of other metropolis and states. As such, I was hoping you would help me reassure Toronto's leader that if we remain together, the U.S.A.C.'s victory could be guaranteed by Summer's End,"

"Summer's End you say?" Polaris froze momentarily as he digested the officer's words, the silence only filled with the contented munching of Sokka as he nosily devoured his steak, Giddion and Katara watching with a mixture of bemusement and disgust, "So short a time frame. Do you honestly believe victory can be assured so quickly?"

"As long as there are no unforeseen complications," Aang cocked an eyebrow as he watched a maid appear at Natalya's side to cut her steak for her, "Like the DNIs for example,"

Silence suddenly overcame the table. Even Rustin, with a forkful of food in his mouth, paused to cast a cautious eye up the table towards the head of the family.

"D…N…I…?" Mikhail frowned uneasily as he resumed eating, "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that term,"

"It's a form of Mecha Suit used by G.U.N.," the pleasant smile never left the officer's face, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of the real…ugh!"

Looks of bemusement crossed many faces as Aang suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching his shin, save for Natalya who whistled innocently as she stabbed her fork into her plate until she hit steak.

A quick look under the table cloth by Aang caused the officer to shift with mild irritation as he found the offending weapon; a small formal shoe that looked as though it had been made for a child.

"Suffice to say, they're not pleasant to deal with," he rubbed his shin sorely as he scowled darkly at the smirking girl across from him, "They are the most hardened, aggressive, soulless units in G.U.N.'s arm…"

He managed to stifle the painful grunt this time, his hand clenching tight against his leg as a second hit it's mark; bouncing off the bottom of the table to impact hard with the poor officer's groin.

"…ed Forces," after a brief pause, he managed to finish his sentence, his back straight, face passive, albeit pained.

He didn't say a word for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Well, that went better then I expected," Sokka smiled good naturedly as they walked through the Main Gate of the estate and hour later, "We just waltzed into the middle of a hidden G.U.N. outpost, and all we have to show for it is full stomachs at the fact Al isn't going to have kids any time soon!" he smirked at Aang, "Man, your sacrifice was not in vain,"

"Oh shut up," the officer scowled as he tried to walk with as much dignity as possible, "I have to admit though, the girl's got aim,"

"You sure you're alright?" Katara came up beside him as he lent up against a lamppost, "How hard did she hit you any way?"

"Pretty hard," Alistair grimaced tightly, before giving his friend a painful smile, "You lot head back to the Avat. Go give Jason his paycheck. Go on, go,"

"Are you su…"

"Give the man his privacy Agura," Giddion pushed her roughly by the shoulders and steered her down the street, "Come on, let's do what the nice guy says and give the Glint his cash…"

The officer smirked as he watched the mercenary push his protesting friend down the street, Sokka nonchalantly walking beside them, until they were out of sight, lost in the darkness beyond the streetlight's glow.

Only when he was sure that they were out of earshot did he stand up straight.

"Were you planning on following us all the way home, or is there an ambush halfway up the street?"

For a moment, there was silence, the sound of faraway cars being the only noise.

Then, Natalya Polaris stepped out into the lamplight, her blind eyes scowling darkly at the officer's chest, her onyx hair blowing softly in the wind.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Honestly, I didn't," Aang smirked, "But seeing as I saw you watching us from the doorway as we left, I had a hunch,"

The girl scowled again as she folded her arms across her small chest, but didn't seem to want to pursue the matter.

"Listen…I'm sorry I hit you…you know…where it hurts," she looked off to one side uncomfortably, "Believe it or not, I wasn't actually aiming for it. I just wanted you to shut up,"

"I know. Sorry if I upset you," Alistair frowned, "I guess I just…got caught up in the moment…"

"So we screwed up. Happens to the best of us," Natalya smiled wryly, "But…that stuff you said earlier, back in the arena…I think we need to talk about it,"

"Alright," Alistair shrugged, "What do you want to talk about specifically?"

"Atlantic Base…," he flinched at the calm yet sharp tone of her voice, "I heard it was destroyed a while back. Some kind of disturbance on the ocean floor. I'm guessing that was you no?"

The officer flexed his hands uneasily, memories of nightmares filled with glowing Avatars and terrible destruction entering his mind as he looked away from his companion.

"I thought so," Natalya smirked slightly as she began to walk down the street, "From what I heard it was pretty grisly down there by the end. It was probably a good thing. You destroyed it…And all the DNI Zero Gens with it,"

"You knew what was going on down there? Aang blinked in surprise as he caught up with her.

"Knew? I was a part of it," the smirk disappeared from her face as they continued to walk aimlessly down the street, "I don't know if you came across this in your research, but DNIs have only been around for fifteen years or so. I'm sixteen, so what does that tell you?"

The officer didn't reply. He already knew that little tibit of information, courtesy of one then Major Artirius Meridiano:

"_Around fifteen years ago though, one of our scientists decided to try and recreate the interface by trying to find a way to decrease the length of time it took to properly analyze the brain,"_

"For the first five years, Doctor Wode left me at Lodonia until the first initial prototypes were completed," Natalya's voice ripped the officer out of his thoughts as she broke the quiet, "When I was six however, all chaos broke loose in that that infernal air bubble under the sea, and Wode's superior was killed before he could begin proper experimentation,"  
"You were only six?"

"It didn't matter to them," the small girl scowled darkly as they turned into a nearby park, "They'd already proven a Ranger could be controlled without a full body. Now they needed to find a way to control one with one, but without moving a single limb. I was brought by Wode from my parents because G.U.N. felt a younger body might accept the implants they would give me more easily then a full grown adult. I was supposed to be the a First Generation DNI. But the chief scientist got impatient, and decided to use a batch of prisoners put aside for the Second Generations instead. That decision cost him his life, and almost ended the DNI project,"

"_They ordered another two hundred prisoners of war from the camps this time, but not before developing a mind altering drug, named cortrozine. This specialised medication was designed to make the DNI completely submissive, and thus less likely to realise what they were about to become._

_Unfortunately, what they hadn't counted on was that one of the subjects…had a cold,"_

"Fortunately…or perhaps unfortunately…Wode was at the Lodonia Labs at the time, as was I. He managed to convince the Science division to make him the head of the DNI Project. Once he'd gathered a new team together, they began their work on me,"

"So," the officer frowned as his companion slumped onto a bench near the path, "You _are_ a DNI,"

Natalya flinched as he sat down beside him, only to smirk dryly as she set her hands behind her head.

"I guess I am," she swung her short legs above the dirt as she turned her blind eyes to the skies above, "But I'm the only one of my kind, and the only one ever to be upgraded. I'm not a bloody bucket of organs like the Zero Gens, neither am I a drugged up battery like the First Generations were meant to be or the Second Generation DNIDAMs are. When they first began, I was a Second Generation to begin with. Now I'm a Third. Whenever they find new ways to improve the system, they add it to me first. Just last week they added a new implant frame…"

"Implant frame?" Aang frowned as she froze mid-swing, "That doesn't sound healthy,"

"It…it isn't," her hands came down to her lap, her small form becoming hunched as she seemed to stare down at them, "The implant frame is what connects me to the Bandit. It's basically like a Neurological Interface, but attached to my body," her hands trembled as she moved to remove her lace white gloves, "With it, I can control Mecha Suits like the Bandit with far more skill then any other pilot alive. Unfortunately…" the garment was pulled clear, "there are some…side effects,"

Alistair felt his face pale at what he saw.

Cruelly grafted onto bone pale skin, steel grey machinery wound it's way down Natalya's arm to her hand and up her fingers, the skin still red and sore where intricate wires and plates had been fused to the tiny limb. Then there was the hand itself; little more then muscle encased in steel, Aang couldn't help but stare at the hole that looked as though it had been burned completely through with a precision laser, no bigger then the size of his thumb nail.

"This is…" the officer carefully took her small hand in his larger one, his fingers carefully running over the join between flesh and machine along the arm, "How could they do this to a human being?"

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it," Polaris flinched as he pressed slightly as the nodes along her arm, "It won't hurt to badly after a month or so. Of course…it's stunted my growth somewhat, even though I'll need a new frame in four years time. I can't feel anything; heat, cold, wind or rain. Everything I eat tastes metallic and dry. I haven't even experienced the joys of puberty…though that might actually be a plus more then anything. In fact, the only real up-side to this rig is the fact if helps me to see,"

"See?"

"This exterior node," releasing her hand from his grip, she pulled back her hair to reveal a solid lump of black machinery just behind her ear, "there's another one on the other side. Usually they connect me to the Bandit's camera array, but when I'm on my own, the send out pulses of sound every two seconds. It's a form of Echolocation, like sonar. These hair extensions block it a bit, but my Mother doesn't like looking at them. I can still see you though, just not the way you see me. It's made my hearing kinda sensitive though,"

"Is it worth it though?" she inclined her head towards him with surprise, "I mean if it's stunted your growth, destroyed most of your senses. Is seeing in echoes really a good trade-off,"

"You make it sound like I have a choice in the matter…"

"There's always a choice," the officer grasped her exposed hand tightly, "You might not have been able to do much when you were six, but that was ten years ago. You know this is wrong, and the disadvantages outweigh anything you get out of it. They've turned you into a component of a war machine. That's not right no matter which way you look at it,"

"You're right," the girl frowned down at the hand, "Utterly and totally. But the fact of the matter is, you don't run from G.U.N.. If you try, they will hunt you down and turn you into one of those damned DNIDAMs,"

"You could come with us," Aang set his free hand upon her shoulder, "Katara, Sokka and me…We've been on the run from G.U.N. for almost eight months. We can protect you from Wode, from G.U.N.…"

"I wish I could believe you…I really do," Natalya's bit her lower lip slightly, "But it's just not possible to run from them. Loyalty is the only way to survive within this Nation…"

It was then that Alistair heard the click of a safety catch being disengaged, the barrel of a pistol pressed hard into his back.

"And loyalty…" Wode grinned as he stepped out of the shadows, "Is greatly rewarded,"

The officer stared at the DNI before him, disappointment filling his mind more then anger.

The blind girl stared up at him with blank blue eyes, guilt and sorrow clenching at her heart.

The trigger was pulled, and the world went dark.

* * *

"He's sure taking his time,"

"You worry too much. Al's an Ex-RAF Officer. What could happen?"

Katara scowled at her brother as he casually sipped at his juice box, before turning to Jason as he worked on his personal terminal at the Kitchen's table.

"He's the Courier of the Avatar, at the top of G.U.N.'s Most Wanted _and_ we left him not three blocks from an enemy stronghold because the girl he's trying to save has impeccable aim!" She clenched her fists tightly as she sunk into one of the chairs, "I didn't like the way that Rustin guy was looking at him…"

"You worry too much," The Australian waved her comments off as he slurped down the last of his drink, "Come on, do you honestly believe Wode or his cronies are going to jump Al in the middle of Toronto?"

"Depends if you believe the message I just got over the Glint's Network,"  
"Hm?" Katara glanced at the blond across the table, "What do you mean?"

"See for yourself," Giddion smirked grimly as he slid the palm sized terminal across the surface, "It makes for interesting reading, that's for sure,"

* * *

"Wake him,"

A short sharp slap echoed around him as the large hand met it's mark against Alistair's face, the officer groaning groggily as he tried to focus his blurred vision.

The first thing he realised was he couldn't move; strapped to a large circular metal slab suspended above the floor at a diagonal angle, his arms held wide.

Then there was his surroundings.

Stretching out before him, five identical Bandits sat quietly within their maintenance bays, a sixth currently surrounded by scaffolding and cranes, it's metal armour cracked and cratered.

Mobile terminals dotted the cavernous warehouse, their connecting power lines scattered across the concrete floor like vines as various technicians and engineers, decked out in uniforms of G.U.N., worked on their machines.

"Enjoying the view?"

The officer scowled as he turned his gaze to the grinning Doctor Victor Wode below him as Rustin returned to his side.

"Not particularly," Aang smirked grimly, "I always thought Heaven would be a lot less metallic,"

"Well well, aren't we cute?" the Doctor's grin never faded, "You didn't honestly think I would kill the Courier of the Avatar did you? No, your much more useful to the Führer alive,"

The officer scowled again as he shifted uncomfortably in his shackles, only to turn his grey eyes towards the last member of the trio that stood before him.

Her head cast low, her small frame clothed in the uniform of a G.U.N. Lieutenant and her hair returned to it's usual shortness, Natalya Polaris seemed to stare stonily at the ground before her, her blind eyes narrowed to anguished slits.

"Quite a setup you have here," he turned his gaze back to the Doctor, "Do you have others like Natalya or do you just like building Bandits?"

"Oh, there's only one Natalya my friend," Polaris shivered as Wode hugged her to his side, "But Arena matches can be destructive, as you proved yourself the other day, so it's always good to have a few spares standing by,"

"That's kind of putting all your eggs in one basket isn't it? Having only one pilot?"

"True, but that's sort of why you're here," Wode smirked as he moved up before his captured foe, their faces barely a hair's breadth apart, "You see, I'm in need of a _new_ test subject. Poor little Natalya," he sent a mock sympathetic look the blind girl's way as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "A lifetime of augments and implants has brittled her bones and softened her muscles. In fact, I do believe she might die the next time we replace her exo-frame in four years time. But you…you're the Courier of the Avatar. Over a Hundred years old, and not a wrinkle, liver spot or grey hair in sight! That makes you unique, strong,"

"Or a Cryo-Sleeper,"

"Maybe," the scientist shrugged, "but regardless, you will provide me with a great many years of experimentation. Of course we'll have to drug you up with cortrozine initially, but give it time, maybe a few years, and you might just be as loyal as little Natalya,"

"It doesn't matter what you do to me," the officer scowled as the Doctor stepped away, "As long as Avatar is out there, G.U.N. will fall. My friends will find another pilot, I'm expendable,"

"Ah, Mr. Courier. You forget I'm a fairly clever man," Wode smirked as he gave a pitying glance over his shoulder, "And once Doctor Rustin has insured you're…cooperation, You're going to tell me everything you can about that pretty black Ranger of yours,"

Alistair gritted his teeth angrily as the Doctor strode off, Rustin slowly moving in as he raised a Hypoinjector up to eye level, inspecting the blood red liquid within it's clear container.

"Just hold still Mr. Aang," the assistant smirked as he approached, "This will only sting for a moment. After that, everything will seem…simply wonderful,"

Then…the left arm restraint released their grip.

For a moment, Rustin stared at the cuff in total bewilderment, until Alistair's fist connected with his face.

As blood spurted from the staggered scientist's nose, the right arm and both foot clamps opened with a metallic clack, the officer falling perfectly onto his feet as Doctor Wode spun round at his assistant's cry.

"POLARIS!!!"

Standing at a console connected to the restraint table, Natalya smirked as she let go of the combat knife currently embedded between buttons and switches, her blind eyes flashing dangerously at her fuming superior.

"Poor eyesight, superior hearing," the diminutive soldier smiled grimly, "You of all people should have remembered that Wode,"  
"You little…" the Doctor bared his teeth angrily, "I created you! I made you what you are!"

"Well guess what? I don't like what I am! I don't like what I've become! In fact, I'd rather be blind or dead then serve you and your great German Unified Nation for a another moment,"

A deadly silence passed over the Hanger. No one moved, no one even breathed.

Finally, Wode smiled dangerously.

"So be it, girl. KILL POLARIS! BUT I WANT THE COURIER ALIVE!!!"

His far more loyal subordinates didn't need telling twice.

Bullets cracked through the air and pinged off the concrete floor as Alistair pulled Natalya back behind his former restraints, the connecting console exploding with a spectacular plume of smoke as he pulled her protectively to his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Polaris squirmed in his embrace as more bullets ricocheted off the metal slab, "Get off me! I can look after my self!"

"I know," Aang smirked as he pulled his comrade's Walther P77 from her holster, "British chivalry, you understand,"

"Whatever," the blind girl scowled as a single shot met it's mark in an engineer's forehead, a second embedding itself into another assailant's shoulder, "Can you get me to one of the Bandits? I take it you'll be faster, seeing as you're legs are longer,"

"You have a particular favourite?"

Natalya shrugged indifferently as she moved to Alistair's back, her legs locking around his waist, "Just don't go for the broken one!"

The officer merely nodded, checking how many bullets remained in his clip, before leaping out into they fray.

"YOU FOOLS!!!" Wode's voice screamed over the gunfire as another two Nationalists fell to Alistair's aim, "DON'T LET THEM GET TO THE BANDITS!!!"

Another console exploded from a shower of gun fire as Alistair and his companion ducked behind it, the smoke billowing from their make-shift barrier, giving them ample time to run across the hanger towards where the Bandits stood.

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Aang winced as another bullet cracked past his ear, another pinging off a Bandit's leg as he hastily scurried up the boarding ladder to where the open hatch lay waiting.

"Just shut up and get in,"

"But is there even enough…Agh!" any protests on Alistair's part were abruptly cut off as Natalya roughly pushed him through the open hatch, landing perfectly on her feet as he crashed into a pathetic heap on the floor of the cockpit, "…Ow…"

"Stop complaining," the Russian scowled as she removed her boot and fumbled with the buttons and belt of her tunic, "Trust me, that was _nothing _compared to what I'm about to go through,"

"What do you me…"

His voice died as the coat fell away.

If her hand had been bad, the rest of her body was so much worse.

Ugly metal plates had been fused directly onto her chest and shoulders, long metallic pipes melded into the length of her arms, supported by harsh joints at her elbows and wrists. Running the length of her spine, a thick dark grey array of sockets seemed to be the key to her direct contact with the bandit, wires worming their way under her skin and around her stomach like sickly grey veins.

And her feet…they were nothing more then rounded metal encased stumps, flattened off to allow to more larger sockets to be placed there.

"What…what did they do to you?"

Natalya merely scowled as thin black wires snaked their way from the walls of the sphere amber coloured sphere to connect with her back with a series of hisses, large blocky nodes extending to encase her hands and feet and raise her to the centre of the cockpit as a large headset that encased all but her mouth lowered from the ceiling and clicked into place.

"Whatever they wanted to,"

* * *

For a mere moment, it had been quiet within Toronto's industrial district. No cars drove by on it's many interconnecting roads, security guards continued their patrol on the other side of the complex, not even a cat that was feasting on a worker's half eaten sandwich from the trash made a sound as it gnawed contentedly on it's tuna on rye.

Then, Warehouse West Six exploded.

With ribbons of red energy slicing through the frail framework and corrugated metal walls, screams of pain and fear stained the night as men and women dressed in uniforms of G.U.N. scattered and fled the plumes of oranges, yellows and reds that erupted from the structure.

Then, the catalyst of the chaos emerged.

Like a lost soul stepping out of the depths of Hell, the sixteen foot Bandit lumbered clear of the fiery remains of it's former home, the flames licking harmlessly at it's emerald armour as beams of crimson energy fire lanced out from between it's clawed hands.

As his machine continued to tear through other nearby warehouses, Victor Wode strode purposefully out of the wreckage of his former base of operations, his lab coat tarnished with soot and grim, his scarred face hardened and set.

"It appears I'm having a run of bad luck in all things related to that damned Courier," the Doctor scowled darkly as Rustin emerged from the heavy smoke, coughing madly, "Nicholas, have my Ranger prepared and deploy what the Fortitudes that little bitch hasn't destroyed to slow her down,"

"Is…is that wise sir?" his assistant wheezed, clutching his chest, "Surely the Fortitudes alone could…"

"This isn't about what the Fortitudes can and can't do," Wode gritted his teeth angrily as he strode towards a nearby hanger, "This…is personal,"

* * *

"Čort! They're sending out the Fortitudes!"

"Fortitudes?" Alistair bit his tongue hard as the first volley of weapons fire impacted against the Bandit's side, his fingers trying desperately to cling to the smooth surface of the sphere, "In the middle of a U.S. city?"

"They don't look like regular G.U.N. Rangers you idiot," Natalya bared her teeth angrily as she dodged the second volley and returned fire, "Wode's far to clever to miss that,"

Flying clear of the smouldering ruins of the hangers she had destroyed, Natalya watched as her new targets ran towards her with lolloping steps, their elongated heads combined with the large pods on their backs creating a somewhat comical effect.

"They've disguised the damn things as Roosevelts. To the naked eye they look the same as the U.S. models, although you'll probably never see one move so fast again," she grinned as one machine got to close, ripping through it's cylindrical head with the Bandit's razor sharp claws and smashing the remaining body into the tarmac, "They fall just as easy though…grab onto something!"

"Onto what!?" The Officer could only cry out in surprise as the Bandit leapt clear across a junction to avoid a trio of missiles sent it's way. Crashing into another warehouse upon landing but still making it's way out towards the wall, "I really wish I could see what was going on here!"

"If I open the hatch the fail-safes will activate and the Mech will shut down!" Another red beam of energy lanced out from the Bandit's hands, taking out two Fortitudes with one blast, "If we can just reach the main wall and find the Tradesmen's Entrance we can get you out of here,"

"And what about you?" Aang braced himself against Natalya's foot nodes, "You're not actually thinking of going back are you?"

"I don't have a choice," the soldier scowled as she darted and wove through the fragile buildings as her enemies tore right through them, "I will be punished for this betrayal, but Wode won't let me go, not yet. I have nowhere else to go, no purpose beyond the one I already I have…"

"You could come with us…"

"It's not that simple!" she spat, "I told you, you don't run from G.U.N.! You can't escape them! They will hunt you down until your captured or dead…"

"_But we may be lenient to those that return willingly,"_

Caught off guard by the voice over the comm. Systems, Natalya gasped as something struck the Bandit's arm, wrapping itself around the limb and holding fast.

"D…Doctor Wode…"

Stepping out of the shadows, Polaris gritted her teeth angrily as Victor Wode's Custom Fortitude stepped out of the shadows.

This Ranger, cast in a dark mud brown across it's chest and head with a lighter earthy colour for it's limbs, wasn't a machine disguised as something it wasn't, yet neither was it exactly the same as a mech that had freshly come off the production line. The head most noticeably featured a second slit running from the base of it's now flattened face to the back of it's skull to allow a second camera to literally give the Ranger eyes in the back of it's head. The shoulder shield had also been replaced with a large cable and manipulator assembly attached directly, it's long wire and clamp now firmly wrapped around the Bandit's arm and holding it fast to the ground. The thruster assembly had been enlarged for greater manoeuvrability, the armour around the chest had been strengthened for more protection for the cockpit and as a primary weapon, the Fortitude had been equipped with a long cruciform sword, it's edges fitted with a high power chain-saw, currently whirring menacingly.

"_I must admit Polaris, you have attributed highly to my success,"_ Alistair could almost here the grin in Wode's voice as Natalya strained against his Ranger's grip, _"Without you I would never have been able to perfect the Neurological Interfaces for the Havoc and Viper in time for Lady Azura's mission. You are still useful to me, and if you come back quietly, the Courier in hand, I will not punish you for this…misunderstanding,"_

"He's a liar," Aang moved urgently round to Natalya's front to hold her metallic shoulders tight, "You know you can't trust him…"

"_And why should you trust the Courier?"_ Wode's voice was almost mocking as Natalya turned her head away from the officer, conflicted, _"A man you barely know, once more a traitor to the Nation,"_

"But he's the man who made you like this," Alistair tried to smile comfortingly, even though he knew Polaris couldn't see it, "This is a man who has put you through more pain and suffering then _anyone_ of _any_ nation should be put through. I don't care what they say. Come with us, come with me,"

"You don't understand!" she shook her head violently, "I can't leave! I don't have a choice!"

"You always have a choice!" he squeezed her shoulders through their metallic plates, "You are a human being no matter how much of that humanity Wode has taken away. You can still think, you still know the difference between right and wrong. You are not a machine, you are Natalya Polaris, born Natalya Volenski January 3RD, 2030 AD. You are you, and no one can take that away from you,"

She didn't reply, her mind conflicted with too many thoughts and nightmares. A mental war being waged behind blind eyes and the helmet's visor.

It was only when a new voice spoke through her speakers did the war stop, her eyes widening as a familiar image appeared in atop her camera's vision.

"_Tali,"_

"Ma Ma?"

"_Tali, my sweet little girl,"_ Rowena Polaris smiled kindly, yet sadly, _I'm so sorry for what we've done to you, your father and I. We never wanted to hurt you. We only wanted you to see the wonders of the world around you. Victor Wode misled us initially, and once we discovered his true motives…there was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry Tali…"_ tears leaked from the woman's eyes, yet the smile never left her face, _" We both are. If we could take it all back we would, but we can't. it is as simple as that. We cannot run from G.U.N. but you…you might have a chance. With the Courier and the Avatar at your back, we both believe _you _could make it…"_

"Ma Ma…"

"…_Which is why we have transferred all our wealth to a series of accounts in your name where Wode and G.U.N. can't touch it. Consider it to be our apology to you, even though it will never be enough to atone for our sins,"_

"Mother don't say that!" tears of Natalya's own were now flowing from her eyes and around the rim of her helmet, "You have nothing to atone for!"

"_but Tali, my dear sweet Tali, you must promise me…" _her mother continued on, as though her daughter's pleas were unheard,_ "When the war is over…promise me you'll have a long happy life. Free of strife and pain, so you might have_ _fortune smile upon you, forever eternal,"_

"But you can't run from G.U.N.!" Natalya shook her head violently again, "You told me yourself they'll find you in the end!"

"_Yes, I did say that,"_ her mother nodded sadly, _"But only…for when you are alone. Before, I could not think of anyone would be able to stand up against G.U.N. and live, but this man, this Courier, this Alistair Aang…I believe he can do it. He can stand up to G.U.N.…and win. Which is why we sent the call to his friends across the Glint's channel,"_

As if on cue, a single shell rocketed down from on high, expertly severing the cable, sending Wode's Fortitude crashing back into the warehouse behind it as the Bandit staggered to remain upright.

"What's going on?" Alistair glanced uncertainty at the ceiling as Natalya looked up, her eyes still wide, "More enemies?"

"No," the Russian frowned, "I think I'm seeing things but…I think it's a…flying truck,"

Aang merely smiled in relief.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot,"

As the silver form of the Avat descended down upon the battlefield, Katara and her Fortitude fired single shots from her rifle one after the other, her disguised targets quickly reduced to chaos as their heads, arms and legs were sliced cleanly from their frames via armour piercing shells.

"_You little BITCH!!!"_ Wode's Ranger slowly rose out of the rubble, it's secondary eye focused on the Avat as it approached the Bandit, _"You think this over?! You call in reinforcements and suddenly you have the upper hand?! You're playing the wrong game Polaris. I tried to be lieniet, but if this is how you repay my kindness…"_ the chainsaw roared to life, sparks flying clear across the night, _"Well, lets just say if I made you what you are, I CAN TAKE YOU APART JUST AS EASILY!!!"_

The Fortitude broke into a run, it's sword held high.

Natalya merely scowled, moving her Bandit into a defensive posture, ready to take the brunt of the attack…

Only for a block of darkest crimson to come between them.

"_You damn Glint!"_ All dignity forgotten, Wode charged head on against the Red Devil, _"Get out of my…"_

He never finished his sentence.

With his sword held high and his defences non-existent, nothing could stop Giddion from planting the Devil's fist firmly into the Fortitude's chest as ribbons of blue energy billowed fourth out of the Particle Accelerator and across Wode's mud coloured frame.

With it's armour far thinner then that of the Bandit, one by one the custom Fortitude's limbs were ripped from their sockets and crushed to pieces in great spraying arcs, it's head literally exploding under the pressure before the remaining heavily armoured chest was blown clear from the Red Devil's grip, across the industrial sector into the Main Wall beyond.

"_And _that_ is why the Glints favour a weapon banned across all three nations,"_ Jason was no doubt grinning within his cockpit as he turned towards the Bandit, _"You two ready to get out of here? I think we've all outstayed our welcome here,"_

"What do you say?" Aang turned to Natalya calmly, letting his hands drop to his side, "I won't force you to come if you don't want to but…"

"No…it's alright," with a click and a whirr, the helmet slowly retracted from the small girl's head and up into the wall of the sphere, the nodes encasing her hands and feet releasing their grip and following suite, "My mother…my parents…I always thought they were just blindly loyal to G.U.N. because the knew I could see with these implants. I've never known them to say anything bad about the Nation…until now," she looked up at the officer's face, missing his eyes by barely an inch, "I will go with you Soldier Boy, and I will fight for as long as you need me.

I just hope you've got enough room on that flying brick of yours for the Bandit,"

* * *

He'd come to a decision.

He'd packed all the essentials while ensuring there was enough left for the both of them. He'd set a heavy pack onto the Exo-Suit's back and had already mounted up, leaving his face exposed so none would run in fear of him.

But still as Zuko stood watching the tent silently a little ways off, a part of him wondered if a simple letter would convey all he wanted to say.

Too late to back out now though.

"And where are you going so early in the morning?"

The scarred man reacted quickly to the new voice, his arm mounted blaster out and armed as he spun round to face the voice's owner, only to blink in surprise as he met a fully clothed Kiew's eyes, a slightly smaller pack on her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I asked first," she smiled gently at her playful banter.

The former Captain scowled darkly, before lowering the blaster.

"There's nothing to be gained from travelling together like this anymore," he turned towards the tent, "I need to find my own way…"

"And you really thought you could convey that in a letter?" Zuko turned back in surprise, to find his companion shaking her head sympathetically, "You couldn't even look your Uncle in the eye and telling him you were leaving him alone…"

"He has you…"

"But I'm not _you_ Syaoran," she touched his arm gently, "He loves you like his own son, I can't replace that,"

"I have to do this," he scowled again as he turned back to the tent, "Uncle just doesn't understand me anymore,"

"Then I guess we better go,"

"We?" Zuko regarded Kiew quietly, "You're not coming,"

"If memory serves you promised my Mother you would keep me safe," she smiled knowingly as she hoisted her pack higher up on her back, "You're not going to be able to do a very good job if we're separated you know,"

"You're _not_ coming," he tried to sound forceful, but his attempt was half hearted at best.

"Then I guess I'll just walk in the same direction as you for a while," Kiew continued to smile as she began to walk down the path into the forest, "Come on, you're wasting daylight,"

He knew her game. He knew she was trying to goad him into staying, to think better of his decision.

But he held fast.

"Just…don't get in my way,"

Kiew merely giggled as he came up beside her, the two of them walking off at a brisk pace until they were engulfed by the trees, neither of them aware of the aged eyes that watched them from the fold of the tent.

* * *

"Are you sure it's wise, letting them go off like that alone with Azura looking for him?"

Iroh smiled slightly as the Immortal Wanderer appeared beside his temporary home, hands folded before him.

"Zuko needs some time I think," the old man sighed wearily, "And I can't be forever at his side to tell him right from wrong.

No, I believe…this will be a good thing,"

* * *

Rowena Polaris stared straight ahead, Never flinching, never moving, not even as her husband's blood splashed across her face and stained her dress.

"Am I always surrounded by traitors and backstabbers?" Victor Wode sighed as Mikhail Polaris fell to his study's floor dead, the gaping wound in the side of his head oozing blood across the carpet, "Did I not come to your aid Rowena, in your time of need? Did I not feed you, cloth you, give you wealth beyond your wildest dreams? And yet, this is how you repay me?" he twirled his pistol around his trigger finger, "I must admit I'm disappointed…"

"You lied to us," the Doctor arched an eyebrow at the woman who still refused to meet her eyes, "From the very start. You told us you could help our daughter see…"

"And see she can,"

"But only within the confines of that Mecha Suit!" She threw a hateful gaze his way, "Only with those implants and nodes you grafted to her skin that has taken away her childhood, stunted her growth, and turned her into a part of some grotesque machine!"

"And look how much better _off _she was. How better off _you_ were," Wode gave something akin to a sympathetic smile, "For fifteen years Natalya Polaris served G.U.N. loyally, and for fifteen years you and your husband lived in greater and greater comfort. What greater gift could a daughter give her parents then that?"

"You scum!" Rowena bared her teeth angrily, "I would have preferred to of lived in that cess pit with my blind daughter and loving husband if I knew what you were going to do to her!"

"A little late for sentiments like that isn't it?" the Doctor smirked as the woman seethed, "Well, I suppose it makes little difference. Once I'm finished here and repairs to my Fortitude are completed, Rustin and I are going out to do a little…hunting,"

"Bastard!"

"Careful Rowena," his pistol moved to her forehead as she made a move towards him, "Don't do anything foolish. You still might live through this if you keep your big trap shut,"

"Go ahead, kill me," Polaris smirked darkly, "It doesn't matter what you do to me now. Natalya is free, my husband is dead and our riches are beyond your grasp. I will go with my head held high and my conscious at least partially clear. I like all those before me, will MARCH EVER ONWARDS TOWARD TOMORROW!!!"

The look of surprise quickly degenerating into a look of disgust and rage that past across Wode's face was enough to satisfy her heart.

"You…your one of them!" he pulled the hammer back on the pistol with a shaking thumb, "You shouldn't have said that you little bitch! If you hadn't revealed that to me…YOU MIGHT HAVE LIVED!!!"

She didn't really feel the bullet as it passed through her neck, sending a spray of crimson sticky liquid across her husband's oak desk as she fell back from the blast. As her broken body fell onto the plush carpet, her mind seemed to travel back to the last moment she had ever truly been happy; the moment a smiling nurse handed her a tiny baby Natalya, her beloved Mikhail laughing as she burbled contentedly in her mother's arms.

As consciousness faded from her mind, she smiled weakly as Victor Wode stood over her, his face contorted with anger and disgust as he watched her die.

As one final insult towards the man she hated and loathed, her opened her closed fist for him to see, his eyes widening with his rage as she revealed to him the symbol of her Order, the reason for her death, knowing the embarrassment alone would torment the Doctor for a great while to come.

A small simply carved wooden chess piece: A white knight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I might upload a few author notes later, but like I said, I'm not feeling so hot at the moment.

I hope I'll get the next chapter out soon, and I'll get round to PMing anyone who PMed me as soon as I can

Thanks for reading,

Dearing


	6. Alone, Together

*Head hits desk*

It's finished. It's taken a fair few months and sleepless nights resently, but I got it done. Those of you who've waited through all this time, I can only say you have the patience of a Saint! I wouldn't blame those of you who've been with this fic since the start to have thought it was dead, but it's still here, and so am I!

So enjoy this latest chapter. I really hope it was worth the wait.

P.S., Sorry if my spellings rubbish in the notes. It's around midnight where I am, and I'm really tired, but I really wanted to get this up before I let sleep claim me.

* * *

**005**

**ALONE, TOGETHER**

Two weeks.

That's how long it had been since Zuko and Kiew had left his Uncle behind. How long they had been travelling along the cliff top path, and almost how long he had been listening to the Shadow Exo-Suit's motors whine and complain about the extra weight it had to carry.

And by extra weight, he meant one Kiew Li-hua.

In addition to the bag he now carried on one shoulder, his Chinese companion and her own supplies held on loosely to the Shadow's back, her head lolled against his free shoulder, half asleep and half starved as their food had dwindled to bare scraps.

At least the bags were lighter. Although there were times when the former Captain wished he hadn't been brought up to treat women so respectfully.

"Syaoran…"

Zuko rolled his eyes as his passenger weakly rose her head slightly. He'd given up long ago trying to stop her from calling him by that stupid name he'd given himself.

"What is it?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," he let the silence hang for a moment, allowing the sound of whirring mechanics to fill the sun-drenched path, "About three hours further up the road then we were when you last asked."

"I see," he felt Kiew's head fall back to the armour with a soft clunk, "How on earth to Americans live like this, so far apart?"

"That's why they build their cities big I guess," Zuko might have shrugged if he wasn't wearing the heavy Exo-Suit, "The U.S.A.C.'s territory is vast, you can't expect someone to be living around every corner…"

He trailed off as he came to a fork in the road, a slight smile gracing his lips as his eyes fell upon a small wooden signpost, small black letters giving him information he badly needed:

OAKRIDGE-3 MILES

"Just give it a little while longer," he smirked as he headed towards the diverging path, "I think we'll run back into civilisation within a couple of miles or so."

* * *

When Zuko thought of the settlements of the U.S.A.C., more often then not came to mind the glistening almost futuristic cities that dotted the Americas; sky scrapers of white and various sizes, all contained beneath energy domes or protected by massive near-impenetrable walls that encased thousands of kilometres of land, allowing thousands, if not millions to live in safety from the threats of the war.

As such, as he came over the ridge of a hill at got his first look at Oakridge, it was nothing like he expected.

Comprised of around three dozen buildings, none of which exceeded three stories maximum, the large village had more classic feeling about it, all centred round a large oak tree that sat in the settlement's centre. Situated barely a mile from the sea front, it also had a feeling of being added too as the years had gone by; the stores, pub and central houses all held a outer décor of the turn of the previous century, the surrounding houses getting newer and newer with every ring until more familiar looking structures of the present day surrounded the village's boundaries, with fields of various crops encircling the main settlement. It might have even looked idealistic, had the U.S. army not parked a squad of four Lincolns and a single Roosevelt near the main entrance.

"Maybe we should keep going."

"It's a squad of five Syaoran," Kiew sighed as she slipped off her companion's back, "As long as we keep our heads down, maybe they won't notice us."

"It's not good to take such a risk," the scarred man scowled as he adjusted the pack to the spot Kiew had occupied moments ago, "At least within the larger cities we have a better chance of blending in. There has to be one around here somewhere…"

"Well, I hope you like chewing leather and dollar bills," the Chinese girl sighed as she slumped into the dirt, "Because unless we get some more supplies soon, that's all we're going to have to eat around here."

Starve or risk getting caught. Neither option was exactly a pleasant one.

Finally, his shoulders slumped.

"We get what we need, then move on."

Kiew merely smiled as he hoisted her to her feet.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

If there was one thing that made Zuko uneasy as he and Kiew walked into town, it was how…empty the small settlement felt.

Few people seemed to be out and about despite the warm spring sunshine and cloudless sky above. Even the gardens and yards appeared to be deserted as the pair wondered down the main street, the heavy footsteps of the Shadow Exo-Suit the only sound.

Indeed, until they reached the mighty oak in the village's centre, Zuko almost felt as though the settlement had been abandoned.

They sat under the shade of the namesake of Oakridge; five soldiers clad in U.S.A.C. uniforms of dark green, one of which wore a cloak across his shoulder, signifying command.

All five seemed more preoccupied with their dice game then the small Chinese girl and her Exo-Suit clad companion as they approached a small store that existed along the village centre's ring.

"You want to stay out here?" Kiew glanced up at the scarred man as he eyed the American soldiers warily, "I might be able to get supplies quicker without you scaring off the employees."

"Might be a good idea," Zuko grunted as he leaned up against the store's cool hard wall, "Keep it light though, I don't want to carry anything we don't need."

"I hope you're not including me in that sentence."

"I said we didn't I?"

Kiew merely smiled, before entering the store without another word.

The uneasy silence returned to the village centre, broken only by the five soldiers as they continued their dice games when someone won or lost.

They were either really ignorant that an Exo-Suited individual had just walked into their domain, they thought they might be able to take him on if he tried anything funny, or maybe they just didn't care.

That was until a pair of young boys popped their heads out from around the corner of the store.

For a moment, Zuko watched as the giggling pair eyed the soldiers carefully, their intentions clear as he noticed the egg and catapult one such lad held in his tanned fingers.

If he had been a law abiding citizen of the U.S.A.C., he might have stopped them from doing anything foolish. Maybe he would have called out to the soldiers and watched in amusement as the young boys were reprimanded by their elders.

As it was, exile or no, he was still a child of G.U.N., of it's Führer no less.

And as such, he folded his arms awkwardly across his chest, and watched with lazy eyes as the twang of elastic signified the egg's departure.

The result, of course, was a messy one.

Eggshell and yolk exploded outward in all directions as the makeshift projectile impacted against the straggly hair of the closest soldier, the young man yelping in surprise as the gooey substance slipped down the back of his neck and down his shirt.

The boys giggled and laughed as their target immediately jumped to his feet and hoping from foot to foot as bits of egg slipped further down his spine, only to scamper off warily as the Commander turned around dangerously, leaving Zuko as the only other person in the Centre.

As the bear of a man slowly rose to his feet, Sozin calmly realised they had good reason to flee the scene of the crime.

Solidly built and coming up near eye to eye with the former Captain in his 6"5 Exo-Suit, the officer neither appeared kindly or tolerable of jokes, the scowl etched onto his thin lips behind his large clean cut beard and narrowed eyes beneath his balding dome only reinforcing Zuko's first impression of the man.

"Are you thowin' eggs at us stranger?" his voice was low and raspy, with a hint of a Texan accent.

Zuko gazed nonchalantly at the soldier.

"No."

"You see who did throw it?"

"No."

"That you're favourite word, no?"

"No," a slight smirk crossed the exile's lips, "Incendiary. That's always a good one. Flammable is another…"

"You trying to be funny?"

Zuko merely shrugged, or as best as he could inside the Shadow, "Maybe."

The Commander scowled darkly, "Egg had to have come from somewhere."

"Maybe a chicken flew over."

"I don't like your attitude stranger," the soldier's eyes narrowed to slits,

"I don't like you face," Zuko mirrored the gesture, "So I guess that means we're both even there."

"Maybe it's best if you leave town. The penalty for staying might be more then you can afford."

"Sure I'll leave. Once my friend's done buying supplies…"

"No," with a wave of his hand, the four other soldiers drew their weapons threatening, "I think it's best you left now,"  
"Why, because one of your men got egg on his face?"

"No, because if you don't go out on your own two legs, you're gonna go out in a body bag," the Commander frowned as Zuko's helmet came up around the back of his head, a single hand fitting the faceplate to the front with click, "Do you _want_ us to kill you?"

The scarred man merely sniggered darkly.

"_I want you to try."_

* * *

"Well, they didn't exactly have much to begin with, but I got us some basic supplies," Kiew sighed as she hefted her pack onto her back upon leaving the store though, "It'll be enough to get us to the nearest town though. We should get going I hear the Commander of the squad the U.S. sent to protect this place doesn't take too kindly to strangers…" she trailed off as her grey eyes took in the scene before her, "But I guess you've already figured that out by yourself."

Zuko grunted nonchalantly as he dropped the unconscious soldier onto the tarmac road. All around him, the five men lay either out cold or moaned pitifully as they nursed cracked fists and curled themselves around their broken ribs.

"Do I even want to know?"

"_Probably not,"_ Zuko grunted as his companion stepped over the prone bodies, _"We probably should get out of here though. I don't want to be around here when they wake up…"_

"Whoa…you beat 'em up good!"

Mechanical gears clicked and whirred as the Shadow's head almost seemed to automatically snap towards the sound of the new voice, the wrist mounted blaster popping out of it's slot as Zuko raised brought his weapon to bear…

Only to pause as he lay eyes on his target.

No older then thirteen at most; a young thin boy, clothed in a simple pair of jeans, sneakers and a simple wax jacket for the cool air of early March, with a mop of dark brown hair and a suntanned face full of freckles, his large amber eyes blinking in surprise as he found himself looking down the blaster's short barrels.

He looked somewhat…familiar.

"Hey hey whoa!" the boy held up his hands defensively, "Point that thing somewhere else! You coulda blown my head off!"

"_You shouldn't go sneaking up on people kid,"_ Zuko scowled darkly beneath his helmet as Kiew smothered a small giggle, _"Especially when they're trigger happy, understand?"_

"Yeah, I gotcha," the boy sighed as he stepped over the unconscious commander, "But I just had to come over and say thanks. Not just because you didn't rat me out, but you just took on the entire protection detail! I mean they were all "We kill you good!" and you were all "I'd like to see you try!" And the BAM! SMACK! CRACK!…"

"_This kid has way too much sugar in his diet."_ the scarred man sighed as the boy tried to mimic the fight he had witnessed through air punches and many jumps and kicks.

"I think it's kinda cute," Kiew smiled as her companion removed his helmet's front piece, "Come on, you never hyped out every once in a while at his age?"

Zuko merely cast a sombre glance her way, before turning his attention back to the boy.

"I was never that young."

"….Them BOOM! The Commander went flying and then…well…you know the rest," the boy grinned up at the pair before him, revealing a pair of front teeth missing in his array of pearly whites, "I still can't believe you stood up to those guys! I gotta thank you somehow. I know! Why don't you come back to my folks' place? They've always said they'll give anyone who stands up to those bullies a good meal!"

"Well, that's very kind of you but…" Kiew glanced at Zuko, who subtly shook his head, "We really should be moving on…"

"Oh, I see. Fugitives. And not because you just assaulted these brutes, right? Ah, don't look so surprised," he waved off the stunned looks that were sent his way, "You don't get many Exo-Suits or China girls out here. So that makes you either refugees or fugitives of G.U.N., and considering that's a _Shadow_ Exo-Suit, a stealth suit used by G.U.N.'s elite, it doesn't take a genius to figure out your on the run from the Nationalist Military."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow, clearly not impressed at how close the young boy was to the truth.

"You make it sound you get criminals through here regularly."

"Nah, I just watch a lot of crime dramas," the boy shrugged modestly, before grabbing Kiew's hand, "Anyway, come on! I have to thank you guys for beating those bullies up and I'm not taking no for an answer…"

The girl could only send a helpless gaze the former Captain's way as she was dragged away by the smaller boy.

Zuko merely watched them leave, for a moment torn as to whether to follow them, or head off in an opposite direction, finally free of Kiew…keeping her away from him…

After kicking a nearby soldier back into the realms of unconsciousness, he semi-reluctantly followed the sounds of the boy's constant chatter.

* * *

Set apart from the rest of Oakridge, the small farmhouse had clearly come from the same time as the buildings of the village's centre; pearl white with large beams running up the two storey building, pale orange tiles neatly lined and overlapping upon it's roof.

Of course, it had clearly been a while since it had been used as a farmhouse. Crops and animals no longer graced the fields that surrounded the small cottage. Now fishing nets and lobster pots lay around it's front door, a long winding dirt path making it's way across the land and down the cliff face to where someone had built a small boat house just above the rocky beach, the crimson prow of a motorboat within poking through the open doorway.

To Zuko, it all seemed rather…simplistic.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" the boy's shrill cry brought a wince to the former soldier's eye as he watched their would-be host continue to half-drag Kiew along the dirt path, "And I brought friends!"

"Is it Sam again?" a middle aged woman sighed as she emerged from the darkness of her door with a tired smile, "That boy and his appetite, I swear his mother doesn't feed him…Oh!" she paused as her eyebrows hiked up at the sight of the Chinese teen holding hands with her son, and the sullen Exo-Suit clad westerner just behind her, "Glen, I think you better come out here,"

"If Sam's coming round for dinner, tell him he can buy is own damn fish!"

"No Honey," the woman frowned uneasily as the small group came to a stop before her, "It's not Sam. Liam _has_ brought some…friends home though,"

"Well as long as they don't try to steal any of my fish, they're alright with me," a larger man chuckled as he exited the house, "So how…oh,"

The man's face fell slightly at the sight before him. Although of an average height, his frame was bulked with the muscle gained from a lifetime out on the open seas, the wax jacket he had pulled over the faded woollen jumper well worn from barrages of seawater and matched the state of the fishing waders that encased his legs.

His tanned face was rough but strong, a fuzz of thick brown beard surrounding his jaw and blending seamlessly with the messily cut hair that seemed to have been just draped across the top of his head.

His wife on the other hand had clearly spent most of her life with two feet firmly planted on the ground. Tall and graceful, she held herself with a quiet dignity; her pale hands folded across the front of her chequered apron she wore over her pale green dress, her pale blue eyes watching Zuko carefully from beneath the few dark red bangs she had left clear of the pony-tail she kept her hair up in at the back of her skull.

The father, Glen Zuko believed he had been called, cast a mildly amused glance his wife's way.

"Friends huh?"

"That's what it looks like Dear."

"Hm," Glen glanced at Zuko again, before chuckling quietly, "That's some big friends you got their Liam."

"You should have seen him Dad!" the boy, Liam, grinned from ear to ear, "He took on the entire squad without even a scratch! Of course they were nowhere near their Rangers but…"

"Can't say I'm surprised," his Father smiled slightly, "Must be second nature to a Nationalist like you, Sozin,"

For a moment, Zuko paled, his fist clenching as the blaster popped out of his wrist.

"What did you say!?"

"Syaoran!" he barely felt Kiew's light hand as it rested warily against the Shadow's thick armour, not even coming halfway around his wrist.

He glanced at her, she shook her head slowly.

"Relax Son, I was just messing with ya," the Fisherman smiled good-naturedly, his dark eyes not even flinching with the pop of the blaster's deployment, "I'm Glen Barrows and this is my wife Ellen. Liam you already know. Didn't mean to scare you like that. Don't get many refugees this far from the cities,"

"Of course. We understand," Kiew smiled gingerly as she felt the tension leave Zuko's arm slightly, "Please forgive us, we're still not used to life in the U.S.A.C.. I am Kiew Li-hua, and this is my friend Syaoran,"

"So, you are on the run eh?" Glen nodded kindly, "You don't look Chinese son. I'm guessing an alias right?"

"Something like that," Zuko shrugged as best he could inside the Exo-suit, "I apologise for intruding. You're son was quite…insistent,"

"No need," the large man grinned, "If you can give those brutes what for, you're a good man in my books…"

"They're nothing more then petty thugs in uniform," Ellen frowned darkly, "They think they can have a cushy job just because they're so far from the Front Lines. The real soldiers are made there; in South America, the Pacific and Atlantic theatres. Liam's older brother serves on the Olympia you know,"

Kiew glanced at Zuko nervously, taking in the tenseness that filled his face.

"You must be…very proud,"

"We are," Glen nodded as he put a comforting arm around his wife, "Listen, lunch will be ready in an hour or two. You want to stay a while? Must be hard to get a decent meal when you're on the run and all…"

"I'm sorry, but we must decline," the former captain shook his head as Kiew opened her mouth to reply, "we have to keep moving, and we wouldn't want to inconvenience you,"

"We don't mind setting a couple of extra seats at the table," Ellen smiled, "It takes real courage to run from G.U.N., and I doubt either of you have had a decent home cooked meal in a long time. If you feel you want to pay us, why doesn't Syaoran help Glenn mend his nets while Kiew and I finish up lunch?"

Zuko winced uncomfortably.

"I still think that…"

"We'd be delighted," he glanced down at Kiew in surprise as she lent against his arm, "Thank you so much for your hospitality,"

* * *

"So how long have you two been travelling together?"

Kiew glanced down out of her thoughts at Liam as he pulled himself up onto the counter beside the sink, his dark eyes blinking innocently.

"Not long," she smiled as she returned to washing the potatoes, "Just over a month now I think,"

"Where'd you meet?"

"He came into my village in China,"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

The potato hit the sink with a dull thud.

"W-what? No, of course not." she smiled shakily as she felt her cheeks heat up under the curious boy's gaze, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I dunno," Liam shrugged carelessly, "You guys seem kinda close and all…"

"Liam, don't bother Miss Kiew with personal questions," Ellen sent a warning frown over her shoulder at her son as she checked the chicken, "It's bad manners."

"Yes Mom." the boy sighed dejectedly as Kiew gingerly picked up the potato again, before brightening up, "Hey, do you know how Mr. Syaoran got his scar?"

The potato slipped again.

"I…erm…well…"

"You don't have to answer that dear." Liam cried out painfully as he was grabbed round the ear by his mother, "This boy would do well to be less nosey about other peoples' lives." she pulled harder at her son's ear, "A person's past is their own business young man! Now go do your chores, those lobster cages need cleaning!"

Kiew smiled carefully as she watched Ellen drag a reluctant Liam away from the kitchen, before turning her eyes back to the window above the sink, her grey eyes softening slightly as she took in Zuko and Glenn sitting on a bench beside the porch, her travelling companion's face knitted in concentration as Liam's father guided him through the steps of repairing the net.

There was so much about him she didn't know, she realised. She knew of Zachariah Sozin of course; the eldest son of the Führer of the German Unified Nation who had disappeared from the media three years ago, only to appear as a wanted man in her paper a month ago. That was only the tip of the iceberg though, a face that was shown to the masses. She didn't know anything…intimate about him. Like what was his childhood like? Did he have any friends back in Berlin? Did he have a sweetheart waiting for him at home? (That question made her feel cold inside for some reason) and how _did_ he get that crescent shaped scar across the side of his head?

It was there and then she decided she would try and find out as much as she could about her mysterious companion.

* * *

At the back of his mind, memories surfaced.

Perhaps it was the way his pale fingers deftly threading the thick ropes as instructed. Maybe the way Glenn guided his hands with his words reminded him of how a certain parent had guided him through his childhood and teens.

but as Zuko watched the hole in the net slowly disappear with his own work, he felt recollections that seemed so long ago come to mind, like watching an old film, disconnected from the events that unfurled before him.

* * *

It was 2041, and it was cold. November would soon give way to December, and already Berlin was covered in a layer of frost and ice from the clear night before.

And yet, much to Zuko's reluctance, he was out in the middle of it. Then again, the nineteen year old could never say no to his beloved mother.

Holding herself with grace, Annemarie Sozin had often been said to be the most beautiful woman ever to grace the halls the Palace of Sozin , and the envy of those that lusted after her husband Julius. Tall and pale, with a willowy figure and onyx hair that seemed to flow around her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Her clothes, reflected his status amid the world; a long elegant dress of blue silk lined with pure white that hugged her figure and brought out her amethyst eyes and trailed against the gravel path.

The more they walked, the more Zuko wished he had his mother's apparent resilience to the cold

"Why are we doing this again?" her hugged himself around the thick crimson coat, wishing that the white gloves that he's pulled onto his hands were so much thicker, "It's so early…and cold,"

"But beautiful too," his mother smiled gracefully.

"But they're beautiful all year round,"

"True, but this kind of beauty can only be seen in the morning, when everyone else is safely tucked up in bed. The first frost of the year causes a great change on the landscape you know. Take it in Zuko,"

The only thing the young teen was taking in was the frigid aid that filled his lungs, but he sighed nonetheless and let his amber eyes wonder across the garden before him.

Everything was covered in a layer of frost. From the pristine lawns to the rows of flower beds, everything had been dusted with white. Even the barren trees that surrounded the large ornamental fountain seemed to light up in the morning sun, clothed in icicles rather then leaves.

Zuko released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"It _is_ beautiful," he sighed, "but why does it have to be so cold?"

Annemarie merely laughed before bringing a warming arm around her son's shoulders.

"That's the thing about beauty Darling. Sometimes you need to suffer a bit of discomfort to experience it at its best,"

* * *

"Why is he just standing there?"

"He's my personal guard. He's _supposed_ to just stand there,"

"But he can't even see. How's he supposed to protect you if he can't even see your attacker?"

Sixteen year old Azura Sozin frowned darkly at Maia Testarossa as she gazed at the soldier standing by the Library's door over the top of her magazine, before following her companion's stare towards this illusive young man that had been assigned to her. Thus far she had been unimpressed with the sixteen year old Captain. His gold lined uniform, denoting his assignment to the Palace Guard, seemed to hang loosely from his thin frame. His face pale and uninteresting, even with the strange sash of crimson that he kept wrapped around his eyes. Then there was his name. What kind of name was Artirius Meridiano anyway? The only remarkably interesting thing about the soldier was the fact he never walked into anything and Ty Lee Ming couldn't keep her eyes off him. A sadistic smile quickly graced Azura's lips as she glanced at her Chinese girl lying sprawled at her feet, legs kicking absently in the air as she lent her head on her fist, her free hand twirling the end of her ponytail.

This, if anything, could mean the begins of some form of entertainment in the near future.

And speaking of entertainment…

A wistful sigh brought Azura's attention back to Maia

as she suddenly forgot all about Meridiano and his obscure reasons for his current posting. All such thoughts were gone from her black haired head the moment Zachariah Sozin walked through the large heavy oak doors of the Palace's library, his mother moments behind him.

Already, even as she rose from her seat and placed the book she had been reading on the shelf beside her, an idea was quickly forming in her brain.

"Maia, I need your assistance,"

The raven haired girl blinked out of her revere as Zuko browsed the shelves further down, his mother disappearing round the corner towards large arched windows.

"What is it Lady Azura?"

Azura smirked devilishly. Her friends were always at her beck and call. Any waiver from that and their families reputations would plummet.

"I want you to get a book for me," her voice was slightly louder then usual, grabbing her brother's attention at the end of the room, "That big one up there,"

Amber eyes followed a long finger to where the volume in question, her face paling somewhat at the sight of a large heavy book with a hard leather cover; the kind that would no doubt hurt if it landed on someone's head.

"It's…it's kind of high Lady Azura,"

"Hm…you're right," She stroked her chin in mock thought, before snapping her fingers with a wide grin, "I know! Ooh Zuzu!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"

Azura smirked as her brother glared daggers from across the room, only for a pout to cross her lips as her mother peered around the bookcase at the sudden noise.

"You shouldn't be so quick to shout Zuzu," her voice was sickly sweet, and it made all who heard it feel mildly uneasy, "We're in a library after all. I just wanted some help from my big bwover,"

A definite shudder when down Zuko's spine as he looked to his mother for help. Annemarie merely smiled and nodded reassuringly. The older sibling sighed heavily as his mother returned to the windows, before slowly making his way down the aisles to where the three girls were sat.

"What do you want?"

"That book up there," Azura smiled almost sweetly as she indicated to the large volume, "It looks interesting. Maia was going to try and get it down for me, but she's too short,"

Zuko glanced up at the book, high out of reach, before staring back at his sister.

"I'm too short too.

"I _know _that Dumb dumb," she smirked as her brother seethed, "I was just thinking if you helped her up, you could reach it…together,"

Out of the corner of her eye, Azura watched as Maia suddenly turned bright red, much to the Sozin's private delight. Zuko didn't seem to notice, and continued to fix his sister with a scowl.

"Why don't you just read something from the lower shelves?"

"Because that's boring," she scowled darkly, folding her arms across her chest, "And that makes _you_ boring _and_ useless,"

That had his attention.

"I'm _not_ useless."

"Sure you are," Azura smiled innocently, "You're boring, useless _and_ lazy. You can't even be bothered to help your poor little sister get an interesting book. I bet my personal guard will help me. He's blind though, so he'll probably end up tipping the shelves over or something," she sighed pitifully, "But I suppose he'll have to do. At least he'll help while you did nothing but sat and watch him destroy the library. Oh well. Ooh Artie…"

"ALRIGHT!!!"

She smirked as Zuko smacked a hand round his mouth. All it ever took to get her brother to cooperate was a hard enough push against his personal pride.

"Glad to see you so eager to help dear brother," Azura smiled sweetly as Zuko scowled darkly, "Maia, why don't you get up on Zuzu's shoulders. That should give you enough height,"

Maia squirmed uncomfortably as she gazed between Zuko and the book, before reluctantly nodding. Her brother for his part glared mutinously at his sister as he got down on one knee, lacing his fingers atop his leg to give Testarossa a boost onto his shoulders.

The results were…comical to say the least.

Azura wasn't quite sure where to look, be it at Maia as she struggled to keep her balance while reaching out for the book, or Zuko as he tried to keep the girl steady on his shoulder while at the same time trying not to look up her dress, his face flushed hard. Even Ty Lee finally tore her eyes away from Artirius, her head cocked cutely as she puzzled over the balancing act.

"Almost…got…it," Maia steadied herself against the bookcase, her free hand grasping the edge of the book with the very ends of her fingers, "Just…a little…closer…"

Then…her hand slipped.

The dark haired girl gasped in surprise as her fingers fell away from the book, the heavy volume falling onto its spine as Maia toppled forward, Zuko loosing balance below her.

There was a heavy thump as two bodies collided painfully with the floor.

The book above, already balanced on the end of its spine by Maia's attempt to get it, teetered on the edge of its shelve, before plummeting down the bookcase to the polished floor below.

There was a short scream…

Time seemed to slow…

And then…a single hand plucked the heavy book from the air.

Azura could only stare, mouth agape, her eyes wide.

Standing over Maia and Zuko, Artirius calmly brought the book to his chest, his thumb running over the embossed lettering on the cover as he turned towards the youngest Sozin.

"Your book My Lady. Although I question what exactly it is your planning to do with a world atlas when your studies have been completed for this year."

"Where did you…GAH!!!" Azura's knees gave out from under her as Artirius dropped the heavy book into her hands, her fingers crushed against the marble floor as the Captain turned back to Maia and Zuko, "Owww…"

The two teens quickly tried to detangle themselves from each other as the blind man seemed to watch them, Ty Lee trying to smother a fit of giggles behind him as Annemarie appeared at the end of the row.

"Ah there you are! I just reviewed word that your Uncle has sent you both a letter and…" a frown crossed his mother's features as Zuko finally managed to stagger to his feet, a hesitant hand helping a flushed red Maia moments later, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing important," for the briefest moment, Zuko allowed a private smirk to flash across his face as he took in Azura nursing her fingers out of the corner of her eye, "Did you say something about Uncle Iroh?"

* * *

"…I have said before how impressed I am with American defensive technology. Six hundred days on from when the first guns fired and still the Umbrella shield holds. Most impressive. Still, I prevail we will prevail. Once we find a way to take down the shield, it is only a matter of time before that massive metropolis falls. Perhaps you can visit once we've raised our flag over the White House? If we haven't blown it up of course!"

Azura and Zuko chuckled on either side of their mother as she read out their Uncle's letter, their eyes flitting to the large box that had been delivered along side it.

"At this point, no doubt the children are getting board with my long winded letters and are starting to eye the packages that accompanied my thoughts on paper," both of the younger Sozins flushed scarlet as their mother smiled slightly, "For Zuko, I present you with an OKC-9S bayonet combat knife." The teen hesitantly reached into the box to pull out the weapon by its black plastic hilt, his amber eyes widening in awe as he pulled the leather sheath off the short dark blade, "Brand new from captured US Marine stocks, I took the liberty of having a nicer sheath made for you, as well having a small inscription engraved on the blade, so you never forget to…"

"Never giver up without a fight," Zuko smiled as he read the words carved expertly into the metal, "Good advice Uncle."

"And for my sweet darling niece," Annemarie cocked an eyebrow as she continued to read, "I present you with the latest Barbie doll with the latest fashion styles from the New York catwalks! At least…that's what it said on the box…"

Azura scowled at the blonde doll that grinned up at her, her fingers picking at the edge of the bright pink shirt and dark blue jeans unenthusiastically.

"Do you think Uncle's gonna die?"

A heavy silence came over the room, mother and son staring at their relation blankly as Azura picked at her new doll's hair.

"What on Earth made you think about that?" Annemarie frowned as she set the letter down on a nearby stand, "Are you worried about Iroh?"

"No, I was just thinking," an unhealthy looking smirk crossed the young girl's features, "If Uncle Iroh gets shot or blown up, that would mean Father would be more likely to become Führer when grandfather kicks the bucket right?"

"Azura Sozin watch your tongue!" the girl didn't flinch at her mother's harsh tone, "It would be awful if Iroh was killed in action. Besides, the Führer is in perfect health. The naming of his successor is a long way off."

"How would _you_ like it if Lucian thought about what life would be like if Father had a bullet in his brain?" Zuko scowled darkly at his sister, who merely smiled in return as she fiddled with the Barbie's head.

"All I'm saying is maybe it would be better if Uncle didn't return. After all," the doll's head came clear of its neck with a faint pop, "It's obvious to everyone that Father would be a far better fit for Grandfather's chair then his tea-drinking kookiness."

* * *

"You've been quiet today."

Zuko paused as he finished hiding the Exo-Suit amid the fishing nets.

"I'm not exactly a very talkative person."

Kiew laughed as she lent against the storage shed's doorframe.

"That's true, but I mean you're talking less then usual. Did you want to keep moving?"

The scarred man sighed and turned to face his companion. She was watching him quietly, arms folded against her chest, head lolled against the wooden beam of the frame as the orange light of sunset poured through the shed's doorway. The concern on her face was obvious.

"Lunch is one thing, but staying here too long can have consequences." Zuko scowled, "In case you've forgotten, I have a price on my head."

"It's just one night. And we're probably a lot safer here then we would be camping out."

"But every second we stay here, Azura could get a second closer." he felt his fists clench at his sides at the memory of his sister, "I can't believe they managed to talk us into staying…"

"What's your problem? You have no idea where Azura is!" Kiew frowned at the back of Zuko's head, "She could still be in China for all you know…"

"Or she could be in California, or even down the street…"

…

"I'd think we'd of seen her if she was down the street."

"You know what I mean!" he glared at her, his anger flaring at the slight smirk that graced her lips, "Azura isn't just some random bounty hunter, she's a relentless predator with all of G.U.N. at her beck and call. You just have see what she did to the Sovereignty to know what she's capable of. She's hunting me Kiew, determined either to drag me back to the homeland kicking and screaming or to put a bullet through my head. And she won't let anything get in her way to do it…why are you smiling?"

Kiew merely smiled lazily as she pushed off from the doorframe.

"You're worried about Oakridge, aren't you. You're worried about what might happen to it if Azura finds you here."

"N-No!" Zuko felt his cheeks heat up as she approached, "I'm just saying that we shouldn't stay here more then a night…"

"I knew it." Kiew poked his chest lightly with a smirk, "You do have a heart in there somewhere."

Zuko merely scowled, folding his arms across his chest as he locked eyes with his companion.

"You can't prove that."

Kiew laughed lightly, her eyes never leaving his, grey locked with amber.

"Not yet. Give it time Syaoran, and I will."

* * *

"The death of Lucian Sozin is indeed a blow to the German Unified Nation, but Iroh's subsequent actions are inexcusable!"

"With respect Representative, He just lost his only son. How the hell was he supposed to react!?"

"In the manner befitting a General of our great Nation!"

Zuko sat quietly in his chair, hands folded in his lap, eyes down.

Lucian was dead. The reports indicated an operation gone bad, something about a malfunctioning ligament coupling in his Fortitude's leg. His Ranger had become a sitting duck, nothing but target practice for Washington's defence turrets.

Iroh had been devastated by the loss, and had pulled back after six hundred days of assault against the walled city. It was a devastating blow to G.U.N.. Not only had they failed to capture their enemy's capital, but Iroh's retreat meant the loss of a major foothold in the U.S.A.C.'s territory.

But Zuko didn't care about that. Right now he sat in Berlin's Great Hall, his mother on his left, Azura on his right, his mind numb as the Nation's representative bickered over his Uncle's apparent treachery.

The way they spoke of him, it was as though he had betrayed the very Nation itself.

Remaining quiet, Zuko let his eyes wonder across the Great Hall. The heart of the German Unified Nation's government, the Great Hall was a cavernous room of grand pillars and massive arches of finest marble housed within the massive dome of the Governmental Building. It was here that elected representatives of G.U.N.'s states would congregate to discuss matters that involved them at the entity they served. Tier upon tier of balconies rose upward and outward from the centre like the rings of a tree. Each was segmented off to give each representative his or her own private space as they brought their objectives forward. All wanted to have their voices heard, all wanted their own way over their neighbours and allies, and all were forced to bow to the will of the Führer and, to lesser extent, the General's table.

Seated at a large U-shaped table in the centre of the Hall, the General's that sat there dealt with the major problem that effected G.U.N. as a whole, the ongoing the war effort. A collection of the nation's sixteen most deadly and powerful tacticians, no one questioned their words, save for the Führer himself. The word of these nine men was law, and their decisions regarding the war were final unless the Führer said otherwise. It was here at the table's head that his father Julius Sozin, hands steeped atop the polished wood of the table, his amber eyes staring across the aisle to where the Führer sat.

The most powerful man in the German Unified Nation, Azrael Sozin sat upon a mighty throne of gold, high backed and bathed in a pillar of light to accent his position in society. All were below him, none were above him. He held the power of the World's most powerful nation in his hands…even if it didn't look like it.

For at ninety-five years of age, Azrael Sozin was hunched and haggard in appearance, the lines of his face accented by the pillar of light that was supposed to show his greatness, his sunken eyes appearing hollow and dark like an empty skull. His hair was also thinning, his uniform hanging loosely to an almost skeletal frame. Yet when he spoke, his voice still held a power that no one else could match, and the entire Great Hall fell into silence with a word from his lips.

"I will admit, the loss of my grandson is…regrettable." the Führer's voice was quiet, yet the entire assembly collectively held their tongues, "Similarly, the loss of our major foothold within the territory of the U.S.A.C. is _also_ regrettable. But…" the anger began to well in the old man's voice, "I will not sit here and listen to petty politicians DEGRADE MY FIRST BORN SON FOR HIS DECISIONS!!!"

No one spoke, no one dared to even breath. Not until Zuko's father rose from his chair.

"And why should we not?" Julius regarded his father quietly, his voice cold and quiet, "Iroh has failed, as a father and as a tactician. He failed to protect Lucian, to insure his flesh and blood would be victorious. And in light of his mistakes, he abandons the fight, shows weakness to our enemies. This man is not worthy to lead our armies. No!" the sound of a fist against wood echoed through the hall, "He is not worthy even to lead our people!"

Azrael scowled, his frail hands clenching into fists.

"Hold your tongue my son, unless you wish to suffer the consequences…"

Julius smirked merely smirked darkly.

"I am merely voicing the opinions of this assembly My Lord. Iroh has shown weakness as a leader of an army. Whose to say this is not proof that he will show weakness as Führer of the German Unified Nation? The bloodline of Iroh also runs dry with the death of Lucian Sozin…

"Julius. I called for silence…"

"Are we to let a weak and cowardly fool lead us when you have departed from this world?" A rebellious murmur began to rise around the balconies as the Sozin's voice rose with it, "A shameful pathetic man who doesn't have the right to bear the name of Sozin!? Or would you rather to the right thing, the _honourable _thing? You know what you must do…"

"I called for SILENCE!!!"

Another hush fell over the Great Hall as Azrael's hand came down against the armrest of his throne. His breathing was heavy, his wrinkled features screwed up into an image of unimaginable anger as a trickle of blood dripped down the side of the throne from his hand.

"You call for the revoking of Iroh's claim to the tile of Führer?" his voice was dark, his eyes narrowed to slits, "You wish to bestow that honour to you Julius. Is that what you want? You would use Lucian's death to further your own position."

"I use Lucian's death to further my Nation." Julius returned the scowl, "You know I am worthy of your title My Lord. Under my rule, the German Unified Nation will rise from the ashes of this defeat. Under my rule, the German Unified Nation will conquer this world! The U.S.A.C. will fall by my hand, the New Soviet Union not far behind it. I will rule this world. _We_ will rule this world! But only if you do the honourable thing. For under Iroh, I guarantee you, this nation will fall."

"You make it sound as though I am already dead." Azrael continued to scowl as he rose from his throne, "You _dare_ suggest that I betray Iroh? My first born son? And directly after the death of his own beloved son?" he chuckled sinisterly, "I think Iroh has suffered enough Julius, but you…your suffering has only just begun."

As his grandfather spoke those words, the Great Hall rose into uproar. Beside him, his mother visibly tensed, her knuckles going white as she gripped the arms of her chair tight. Azura only smirked, settling back in her chair as she folded her arms, almost as though she knew something her brother didn't.

Zuko himself only felt a cold dread wash over him as Azrael returned to his chair, as though someone had just walked across his grave.

* * *

"I wonder how Grandfather plans to kill you."

Zuko tensed as he heard his sister's voice at shoulder, a sick feeling welling in his stomach as she snaked her arms around his neck from behind. The assembly had just broken up for the day, with politicians filing out and heading home. Their mother had already gone on ahead to alert the servants of their arrival, while their father had remained behind to talk with their grandfather. Which just left a very worried brother with his devilish sister in an empty corridor, waiting for someone to collect them.

"W-what do you mean?"

"It's kinda obvious what he's planning to do." Azura rested her head against Zuko's shoulder, "I mean Lucian was Uncle Iroh's first born, and now he's dead. Daddy insulted Uncle Iroh because Lucian died. What better punishment then to do to him what the U.S.A.C. did to Uncle?"

"You're lying." he tried to get away, but she only pulled him in closer, "You always lie Azura."

"I'm just saying, it's kinda obvious. Maybe you should leave now while you have the chance."

"You always lie," Zuko repeated, his voice quiet and sullen, "You always lie Azura. You always lie…"

* * *

"You always lie…"

Zuko blinked blearily as his own words awoke him. Sunlight was streaming through half closed curtains onto his face, bathing him in a comfortable warm light.

It had all been a dream.

He groaned pathetically as he rubbed a hand across his face. Even though he'd managed to get a decent night's sleep, he still felt drained and lifeless. He wanted to turn over and go back to sleep, but a part of him was afraid the memories would return in his dreams.

So he tried to sit up…only to find something warm and soft in his way.

There had only been one bed. He'd insisted he'd be fine with a blanket on the floor. She'd insisted it was a big enough bed the two of them could comfortably share. And it was true. It was a double bed after all, and he'd been more then content to perch on its edge while she sprawled out across the mattress.

So how, _how_, how did he find himself with Kiew curled up against his side, one arm draped lazily across his chest?

Kiew mumbled something in her sleep, her head nuzzling under his arm through the shirt he wore. She looked…comfortable. Peaceful. He almost didn't want to get up, just so she could sleep in a little more…

Until the room started to shake.

In an instant Zuko was on his feet as the bed rattled across the floor, a picture falling from the wall with a crash as he bolted for the window.

"Wh? Whazzat!?" Kiew was jolted awake, her eyes widening as she clung to the shaking bed for dear life, "Syaoran! What's going on!?"

Zuko scowled darkly as the shaking subsided, his amber eyes taking in the bulky form of the Lincoln that was now parked on the house's front lawn.

"We've got company." he felt his hands ball into fists as he watched several armed soldiers hop off their make-shift transport, "And they look like trouble."

* * *

By the time Zuko and Kiew had dressed and gotten down to the front yard, the tension was already thick in the air.

Facing down the twin barrels of the Lincoln's primary weapons Glen stood firm, eyes narrowed with face set, Ellen clutching Liam to her side just behind him.

Before them, the U.S.A.C. commander smirked as three of his men leant up against the Lincoln's side, assault rifles hanging loosely in their hands. Some might say it was to show the citizens they were doing their jobs, but those people obviously didn't live in Oakridge.

"Commander Hale." Glen's voice was deadly calm, "You mind telling me what you're doing using my lawn as a parking lot?"

"Now, now. Settle down Barrows," the Commander smirked, "Believe me, if it was just you I was worried about, I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble, but your friend there…" the smirk became grim as he indicated to Zuko with his head, "Well…I had a feeling he'd be lurking round here. You don't fool me twice boy. I won't underestimate you again."

"If you ask me, now you're just trying to compensate for something."

"Syaoran…"

"Easy now, I didn't come here to start a fight." Hale folded his arms across his chest as Kiew grabbed Zuko's arm, half afraid he might actually start a fight, "Just stopped by to give ol' Glen here a bit of news. He turned to the fisherman, the smirk now turning smug, "It's my sad duty to inform ya'll that the USS Olympia was confirmed sunk last night, just off the coast of Colombia. Dunno if there were any survivors or not though."

Glen scowled darkly as his wife gasped, a hand coming to her mouth in horror.

"You didn't bother to check?"

"I didn't bother to ask." Hale shrugged indifferently, "You ever seen G.U.N. does to prisoners of war?"

"They stick 'em in faulty Rangers and send them walking onto the battlefield," one of the soldiers grinned, flashing several gold teeth, "Great distraction and depletes our ammo supplies more quickly, so I hear."

"You little…"

"Hey now, no need to get upset." Hale grinned as Glen took a threatening step forward, "Don' go shooting the messenger Barrows. You do…" he patted the Lincoln's side, "Well, let's say I might have to do some…redecorating."

Glen could glare at the officer as he turned back towards the Lincoln, his anger and rage held back only by touch of his wife on his arm.

* * *

It was still here, right where he'd left it.

A part of Zuko had been afraid one of the soldiers had stolen it when he wasn't looking, yet the Shadow Exo-Suit sat before him, surrounded by netting with the face plate in its lap, staring up at its own with dull unlit eyes.

"Glen says he's heading for Washington. He's going to join up with the armed forces to try and find his son."

Zuko regarded Kiew over his shoulder, a sudden sense of Déjà vu overcoming him as he took in her slim form in the doorway.

"If he had any sense, he'd stay here," he turned back to the armour, and picked up the faceplate, "If the U.S.A.C. treats it's armed forces anything like G.U.N. does, then there's a real slim chance they'll put him on a boat near Colombia, and that's if they recruit him at all." he tossed the face plate to one side and began to hoist the Shadow to its feet, "Both armies prefer young blood these days. They're less likely to break a hip while running into a fire fight."

"What about you? Why don't you go in his place?"

Zuko almost dropped the Exo-Suit.

"Are you mad!?!" he spun round to face her, "I don't think you've noticed yet, but I'm a wanted criminal! At home and here! I can't just waltz into Washington and join up, even if I wanted too."

"I'm just saying there has to be something we can do!" Kiew approached her friend desperately at her companion as the Shadow was brought upright, "Syaoran…Zuko. You're the eldest son of the Führer, one of the most brilliant and deadly tacticians of our era. You can't just stand there and tell me none of that rubbed off on you! You must be able to think of something!"

Zuko didn't reply. He just turned round slowly, his eyes wide.

"What did you call me?"

"Mr. Syaoran!"

Two pairs of eyes turned back towards the door in alarm as Ellen ran into the shed, her breathing laboured as she leant heavily against the frame.

"It's Liam! He's gone after Hale and his men. He took one of the harpoon guns Mr. Syaoran! I have no idea what he's thinking but…" tears began to stream down the mother's face, "Glen's already gone after him, but I'm scared. He's not a soldier….but you are. Please…help him. Help us!"

Zuko looked away, his hands clenched tight into fists. A war raged within his mind. These people were the enemy, yet they'd taken him and Kiew in, given him food…

But they were the enemy…

He felt his mind drift….

* * *

It was dark, close to midnight. Zuko had been awoken by the sound of voice's outside his door. His mind felt dull though, and he could only make out three vague shapes in the pool of light.

"And the procedure was a success?" he could hear Annemarie's voice. She sounded…tired, weak.

"But of course," the other voice was unfamiliar. Slow and haggard, with every S drawn out, "It will be as though it never happened. It will have to be repeated every ten of your years of course."

"Oh course. My husband will insure the procedure is completed within the time limit…" his mother turned slightly, as though noticing her son, "Thank you for your assistance in this matter…"

"Do not thank me mortal." the second voice growled as a shadow departed from the doorway, "This endeavour was worth something only to you. You have pushed the game forward, this procedure is only to ensure your silence."

Annemarie nodded, before bending down to the third shadow and whispered something Zuko couldn't hear. The shape merely departed without a word as his mother entered his room.

"Zuko, my darling boy." the young teen moaned slightly as he felt himself be gathered up in his mother's arms, "I want you to know something, something I should have told you from the very beginning. You are you. You are not your father, you are not Azura. You are…Zuko. You are your own person. Do not let them influence you. Do what you think is right, for yourself, for the nation, and for those around you. Never forget…who you are…"

* * *

Zuko sighed, letting his shoulders sag. Enemy or not, someone's child was in danger. And he had the potential power to stop it.

"Kiew, stay with Mrs. Barrows." the china girl blinked in surprise as he opened up the chest of the Shadow, "I'll get her son back."

* * *

Glen grunt in pain as he finally fell to the dusty floor, blood dribbling from his mouth, several of his ribs obviously cracked. Above him, Hale smirked grimly, rubbing the his large knuckles as Liam looked on behind him, held back from helping his father.

"You still alive Barrows? That's good, I admit, I admire a man with audaciousness such as you. You'd probably go far in this man's army…if you were about twenty years younger."

"You…"Glen shakily tried to return to his feet, "You let…my son go…you…coward!"

"Now now," the fisherman cried out in pain as a sweep of the commander's boot took his arms out from under him, "Let's not stoop to name callin'. After all there are children present. The soldiers sniggered as Hale drew a large handgun from it's hip-side holster, "Might I remind you it was _your_ boy who came at us with the harpoon gun Barrows, screaming about trying to find your other idiotic offspring. Judging by the little show you just put on, I guess the nut don't fall far from the tree. That said," he aimed the pistol at Glen's head, "it might be less trouble for me if I just ended it for you now."

"_I don__'__t think that would be such a good idea.__"_

Liam's eyes widened as he heard the familiar synthesised voice, turning with daring anticipation as the sound of metal against concrete seemed to echo through the town centre.

Hale merely smiled, his own dark eyes falling on the Shadow Exo-Suit that stepped into the courtyard.

"Well well, I gotta say I'm surprised," the Commander rose to his full height as Zuko stopped before them, "I didn't think an out-o-towner would get himself involved in private matters."

"_A stranger arriving at high noon to make wrongs right,"_ Zuko smirked from within the helmet, _"I guess I'm just one for the cliché."_

"Is that right? Well I gotta admit, it's kinda noble of ya to go through all this trouble for a bunch of strangers you barely know," Hale's smile didn't quite meet his eyes, "But like I said, this is a private matter. It's really none o your business."

"_I'm making it my business," _even through the mechanical tone the Shadow added to Zuko's voice, his intention was clear, _"You sound surprised someone raised a weapon to you. I'm surprised someone didn't do it sooner. You're nothing more then petty thugs, hiding behind your Rangers and authority. The kind of turncoats who would bow to G.U.N. the if they ever come waltzing through. If you did your jobs properly, if you watched over this place and earned the trust of its citizens rather then scaring them into obedience, well…" _he chuckled, _"Maybe they wouldn't feel the need to harpoon you every so often."_

Hale scowled, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"I don't take kindly to insults son. You apologise now, and I might forget you even entered my fair kingdom."

"_I've got a better idea. If you leave now, and never come back, I might let you keep your head,"_ the blaster popped threateningly out of the Shadow's wrist, _"The last time I let you live. This time, I won't hold back."_

The scowl darkened to a twisted glare, his teeth bared with hands balled into fists.

"You wanna play that game boy? Have it your way. Well!? What are you standing around for!?" he turned his furious eyes on his soldiers, "They guy insulted you didn't he!? Take him down! I WANT HIS HEAD!!!"

His men didn't need telling twice. Raising their rifles, Zuko allowed one bullet to bounce off the Shadow's armour before returned fire, his attacker blown clear across the courtyard from the scarred man's attack, the chest of his uniform still smouldering. His comrades scattered after the first assault, Hale himself disappearing as chaos began to ensue.

As the Shadow engaged its Mirage System, and the Exo-Suit seemed to dissolve into its surroundings, Zuko glanced to where Glen was struggling back to his feet, Liam at his side. He kept the fight away from them.

Another soldier fell back with a bloody gurgle as a blast shot caught him in the forehead, his two remaining comrades separating to opposite ends of the courtyard as fear quickly began to overtake barely remembered training. In the surrounding houses meanwhile, curious faces were starting to appear at the windows. From the village's elderly to the youngsters held protectively by their parents, they all watched with wide eyes as the two remaining soldiers tried to take down their invisible enemy, a few wincing and recoiling when a bullet strayed too close.

"Dammit, where the hell is he?!" one of the men gritted his teeth as he found himself backed up against the oak tree, "It's like we're fighting shadows here."

"That's the point you idiot! It's a Shadow Exo-suit after all…" his comrade was halfway across the village centre, watching his back from the doorway of the general store, "Just…watch for its feet. It's only really invisible when…"

The radio cut off abruptly with a click.

"When what? What?! Hey, you still there?" the soldier pressed a hand to his earpiece as though it would break the silence, "Come on man, where the hell are you…"

That was when he heard it; the whine of the blaster powering up in his ear.

"Oh…shit…"

As he hesitantly turned to look behind him, the soldier couldn't help but grimace weakly as the onyx armour of the Shadow almost seemed to melt into existence, blaster barely an inch from his head, tiny blue cameras watching him, almost daring him to try and move. Fortunately, he knew better.

"H-hey, come on man…" Zuko smirked as the soldier smiled pitifully, "I give, alright? See?" he tossed the rifle away as he fell to his knees, the weapon clattering against the concrete, "I give, okay? Give!" the Shadow remained silent, "I give! Give! Give! Give!"

"_Give? Give me what?"_

"Erm…I don't…"

"_You're going to give me something aren't you?"_ The Shadow's voice sounded like it was mocking the man before Zuko, even with his voice being run through the Shadow's synthesiser, _"Well, spit it out. I'm right here what exactly are you going to give me?"_

"No please! I beg you! The soldier was sweating bullets as Zuko pressed the blasters barrels to the man's temple, "I'm serious! I give up okay!? GIVE UP!!!"

"_Quite your whining. You going to give me something or not? I'm waiting…"_

"Please don't shoot me!!!" already the soldier was rifling through his pockets, his eyes not leaving the Shadow's cameras until he found what he was looking for; a long simple grey block the size of his thumb, engraved with a serial number and attached to a silver rod, lined with little notches and dots, "Look! It's my activation key! It'll give you access to any of the Lincolns! Hale's probably gone to get his Roosevelt, so you're gonna need the extra firepower! So please, I give this to you and you'll let me go right? In fact here!" he tossed the key towards Zuko, who expertly caught it in his free hand, "I'll give it too you anyway! Please, I beg you! I don't wanna die! Hale doesn't pay me enough to get offed! Please, I'm begging you, just let me go…"

Zuko was tempted to just end it for the poor man just to shut him up. All it would take was a quick shot to the head. His comrades minus Hale were already dead, this soldier was no different…

But then he noticed Liam, supporting his father, eyes wide, unsure of whether or not to condone such actions. Then he took in the faces at the windows. Some were impressed, others were afraid, at least one or two seemed disgusted. Finally, he turned his gaze back to the soldier. He was quivering like a leave, eyes streaming with fearful tears with bleached blond hair sticking to his sweat drenched skull. He didn't want to die. None of his comrades had wanted too either. Who did? But did they and this man deserve to live? After they had bullied this village, terrorised its citizens…

Then again, his comrades had died in battle. This man was essentially about to be executed. Zuko had waited until the first shot had pinged off his armour before he'd fought back, but this man was unarmed and begging for his life. Killing him like this…didn't sit well with the exile.

Finally, Zuko sighed, just quiet enough for the Exo-Suit's microphone to miss it.

"_Get out of here,"_ his voice was hard, _"But if I find you ever came back here, I will hunt you down and make you _wish_ I'd ended your miserable life on this day. Am I clear?"_

"Y…yes…" the soldier's voice was rasped and quiet as he slowly rose to his feet, his eyes wide with fear and disbelive, "I understand. Never come back, you got it…

"_MOVE!!!"_

The blond man yelped as the blaster went off, a crater bare inches from his boots. He was completely across the village centre before Zuko had even deactivated his weapon.

The scarred man sighed again as he approached Liam and Glen. Suddenly he felt very…tired.

"You didn't shoot him," Liam stared at him in wonder.

Zuko did his best to shrug inside the Exo-Suit, _"__It wasn__'__t his day to die,__"_ he glanced at Glen, _"__Are you alright?__"_

"I'll live," the fisherman smirked grimly, "Hale ran off though. I don't like it, I've never known the man to run from a fight."

"_Where'd he run off too?"_

"That's what worries me," Barrows smile quickly became a grim line, "He was heading off to where they park those damn Rangers…"

* * *

"_HALE!!!"_

The commander glared behind him, one foot inside the Roosevelt's cockpit as he eyed the running form of the Shadow bounding towards him, blaster raised.

"Dammit, you just can't find good men these days," he grumbled as he threw himself into the cockpit, the sound of blaster fire rattling against the hatch as it closed behind him, "Can't even hold a single Exo-Suit off without getting themselves killed!"

His Ranger groaned to life as he inserted the activation key, fingers dancing across the panels as the screens before him sprang to life.

"Alright boy, you've gone an' called down the thunder!" Hale grinned as he watched the Eco-Suit sprint towards the dormant Lincolns, "If it's a fight your-a wantin' it's a fight your-a gettin'!"

* * *

By the time Zuko had grabbed the nearest Lincoln and rammed the activation key into its slot, the Roosevelt before him was already making its advance; slow lumbering steps, its five hundred millimetre recoilless rifle raised into firing position.

"_You think that aging machine will save you?"_ Hale's voice cackled madly on the radio as Zuko threw the Lincoln into reverse, _"You better think again boy!"_

Zuko reluctantly had to admit the Commander had a point. Even though the Lincoln was technically faster then the Roosevelt, the controls were sluggish in his hands, not helped by the fact his limbs were contained within the thicker Shadow's armour.

But he would win. He _had_ to win.

The first shoots from his rail cannons echoed over the plains as the Roosevelt tried to lock on, the biped almost loosing balance as the tank Ranger roared by.

"_You little smart-aleck!"_ the rifle belched three concussive shots one after the other, craters exploding into existence along the path the Lincoln had been moments before, _"Stay still damn you!"_

For five whole minutes that chase raged, Zuko swerving through the constant bombardment, it's twin cannons firing shells as it's head mounted vulcan cannons kept Hale from getting to close.

Meanwhile, near the edge of Oakridge, a small crowd was gathering. The village's population had hesitantly left their homes to watch this fight for supremacy, a few even cheering for Zuko as he landed a hit against the Roosevelt's shoulder, only to recoil when a shot from Hale's rifle slammed into the Lincoln's wheels. Even from across the battle field, the screech of caterpillar treads being blown clear from their wheels was enough to make Kiew wince. She knew Zuko had told her to stay behind, but When Glen and Liam had returned to the farm and told her that her companion was going after Hale, she knew she couldn't leave him alone. So she arrived with the crowd, and watched as the Lincoln skid dangerously close to the cliff, its movements askew from the loss of one of tracks.

Inside the cockpit, Zuko was cursing loudly. The ammunition for the vulcans had run dry, and the rail cannons would quickly be following them. Clearly the U.S.A.C. didn't feel the need to supply much ammunition to protect a small settlement like this.

"_Come on you piece of junk!"_ he screamed over the protests of his machine, _"Move damn you!"_

"_You never had a chance boy!"_

He cried out as another well aimed shot blew the remains of his bare wheels to pieces, the Lincoln digging into the dirt on one side as the Roosevelt came down upon him.

"_Did you really think you could win!?"_ the Lincoln shook and crunched as the Roosevelt holstered its rifle to pummel the downed Ranger with its bare hands, _"You really thought you could beat me!? You're nothing but an exile with a bounty on his head!"_ Zuko's blood ran cold as Hale's words sunk in, _"That's right boy, I know who you are! You thought you could just wonder around here and not be recognised by anyone?"_ The Roosevelt stood back, _"I suppose I should thank you; your death my hand will push my career forward faster then I could possibly imagine! Hell, the deaths of my men can only look like it was an even harder fight to take you down, Zachariah Sozin!"_

The scarred man didn't reply, he couldn't. his entire body ached, his mouth bleeding from being smashed against the Shadow's faceplate time after time after time. He was loosing consciousness…the world was going dark…

* * *

He was sitting alone in his corner of the balcony in the Great Hall now, Azura looking eagerly on as Artirius stood ever watchful behind her.

His mother had disappeared. Rumours had begun to spread of course, but Zuko could do nothing but listen.

For Führer Azrael Sozin of the German Unified Nation now lay dead. His doctors had said he had died peacefully in his sleep, but with Annemarie's mysterious departure, her connection to his demise seemed to be undeniable.

Azura seemed to take it in her stride. She had seemed…disappointed that Zuko was going to live, but she had quickly gotten over it. For down below them, history was being made.

The Great Hall was packed. Every Representative was present, for none would dare miss the event that was unfolding below them.

Before the General's Table lay a massive ornamental coffin, fantastic gold décor running the length of its fine polished surface, melding almost seamlessly into the large shining handles used to carry it, the crimson flag of G.U.N. draped over its top. The General's themselves sat in their seats, head bowed as the Palace's High Priest, clothed in robes of deep purple and accented in gold thread spoke to the masses in his wheezing voice.

"Our Führer, Azrael Sozin lies dead, yet his soul has moved onward beyond the veil of this life to sit with those of his line that have gone before him. Born of Robert and Helena, since passed. Husband of Maria, since passed. Father of Iroh and Julius. Grandfather of Lucian, since passed, Zachariah and Azura. Leader of our glorious unified nation for twenty-three years. Conqueror of the Oceania islands. Securer of our right to the African lands. You have earned your rest, to rise up with those of your line to that paradise which lies beyond the veil. But with your mourning, we must also rejoice! For by your final dying wish, we pass your lands to the one you chose to be your successor!" with a frail sweeping hand, the priest indicated to youthful man that now sat on the throne his elder had once occupied, "We hail to you Julius Sozin, our glorious leader! May your reign be long, your battles victorious, and the reign of our German Unified Nation last now until the end of time! Heil G.U.N.! Heil to the Führer! Heil Julius Sozin!"

The Great Hall erupted into thunderous cheers and deafening applause. Even Azura rose from her chair and clapped her hands hard, the grin on her face a mixture of pride and greed.

But not Zuko. Zuko sat quietly in his corner of the balcony, amber eyes watching the scene unfold before him. He watched his father as he rose from the throne, arms wide to his audience, the smile on his face not one of pride, but of selfish accomplishment.

Zuko watched, and his mother's final words to him echoed within the depths of his mind:

"_You are you. You are not your father, you are not Azura. You are…"_

* * *

"_Syaoran."_

Hale blinked as the Lincoln's hands grabbed his Roosevelt's fists, one after the other.

"What did you say?"

"_Syaoran,"_ even without a face to see, the commander knew Zuko was smiling, _"I'm not Zachariah Sozin. That man is lost, maybe even dead. I am not him. I am me. And my name…is Syaoran."_

"What are you babblin' about boy?" Hale tried to pull his machine free, but the Ranger held fast, "Let go of me! You think you can just change you name and everything will go away? You are a son of the Führer, you think people are just going to forget that!? You think people will look at your face and see a different man!? You think you can just erase all that with a few good deeds and a bloody change of name?!"

"_No, you're wrong,"_ Zuko's voice was chillingly calm, _"A few good deeds and a name change is only the beginning. Zachariah Sozin was a dead man walking; a wanted man in exile, blindly groping for an answer he thought the task set by his father would provide. But I am not my father, and I am not Zachariah Sozin. _I_ am Syaoran, my own person, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TELL ME DIFFERENTLY!!!"_

With a startled cry from its pilot, the Roosevelt fell back with a mighty crash that seemed to shake all of Oakridge as the Lincoln released its grip, a well placed shot from a rail cannon obliterating the biped's legs in a shower of shrapnel.

"You bastard!" alarms were screaming in Hale's ears as the image of the Lincoln distorted on his screens, "Do you have any idea who your dealing with!? I'll have your head for assaulting an officer of the U.S.A.C.!"

"_I don't think so," _the Commander faltered at his target's tone, _"You seem to forget, the Shadow class Exo-Suit was designed primarily for espionage and intelligence gathering. Everything you've said, everything you've done while I've worn this suit has been recorded into its onboard database. And guess where I just sent it?"_

"You…you didn't…"

"_I erased all mentions of Zachariah Sozin of course, but the bulk of the data is still fairly incriminating. I'd love to see their faces when they see the kinds of things you've been doing to the citizens you were sworn to protect…"_

"YOU BASTARD!!!"

The rifle was in the Roosevelt's hand in a flash, but was disintegrated just as quickly as the Ranger's legs from another shot from the Lincoln's Rail cannon.

"_You can curse and cry all you want, but it will change nothing,"_ Hale knew Zuko was grinning, _"Your Ranger is downed, your men are either dead or on the run and your career is in tatters. I'm giving you one chance to leave now. Consider yourself lucky."_

The anger began to boil, simmering within Hale's very being. His hands clutched around the control sticks until his knuckles went white. His eyes were wide with fury, his teeth bared in an ugly snarl, his body hunched as he glared at the Lincoln with the utmost hatred.

It was all gone, his life, his career, everything he had.

Which meant he had nothing to loose.

With a strangled roar, he pulled the remains of his Roosevelt back into one last action, its remaining fist raised to deliver one final punch as he threw all power into the emergency ion thrusters, rocketing the wrecked Ranger towards its target, determined to take that which had taken everything down with him.

"**SOZIN!!!"**

One final shot echoed across Oakridge, the Lincoln's last remaining shell ripping through the Roosevelt's armour like paper.

And yet, Hale smiled. For even as the shell broke through the top of his cockpit, he knew the Ranger's momentum alone would finish the job.

As the ion generators detonated into a purplish plume, Zuko shielded his face as the remains of the Roosevelt smashed into the torso of the Lincoln, the entire rig falling back from the impact, the upper body ripped from its moorings and sent crashing across the fields.

There was a thunderous crack, the sound of metal slamming into the earth, before silence fell across the land.

A moment later, that too was broken as Kiew cried out for her Syaoran.

* * *

He was…warm. Sunlight was pouring onto his face through poorly drawn curtains.

Zuko groaned as he tried to shield his face from the light, only to immediately regret the movement as fire seemed to shoot up his arm.

Then he realised he felt pain.

That meant he wasn't dead.

Slowly, Zuko opened his eyes, a painful hand shielding his amber orbs from the sun. He was back in the spare room, lying in the centre of the double bed, the sheets cool against his skin. Despite the pain, his arms were bare, although someone had wrapped several layers of bandages around his waist and forehead. A check under the sheets told him they'd at least allowed him the decency of keeping his underwear. Hesitantly, he sat up.

Had he not been bandaged up, he probably would have thought the fight had all been a dream. Everything in the room looked exactly as it had that very morning, save for the fact Kiew wasn't sleeping at his side.

Kiew…

"So…you woke up…"

Amber locked with grey, his companion smiling gently as she smoothed out the creases of the sheets she sat on.

"Good morning."

He blinked awkwardly, "Oh…good morning. How long was I out?"

"A couple of days, give or take an hour," Kiew shrugged, "You were really beat up, but nothing life threatening. Just a question of waiting for you to wake up."

"I see," Zuko rolled his shoulders painfully, "I'm surprised anyone in Oakridge even treated me. I killed off their protection, and I if Hale could figure out who I was then I'm not so sure Glen was joking…"

"They think you're a hero," he glanced at her sceptically, "I'm serious! Do you honestly think Hale and his goons would have protected them if G.U.N. decided to come here? It wasn't as though they were fighting fair. You were only protecting yourself, and the village," she touched his hand, "They don't care who you were. You said it yourself: You are Syaoran."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah," she smiled embarrassedly, "Hale wasn't exactly keeping the conversation a secret. Maybe he thought the village would turn against you if they found out who you were."

"And yet…here we are."

"Here we are," Kiew smiled gently, "You saved these people Syaoran. You did a good thing here. It might not make up for everything Zachariah Sozin did…but at least it's a step on the right path."

"The right path huh?" Zuko smirked, "I sure wish it felt like it."

"It will," she took his hands in hers, making sure amber stayed locked with grey, "It takes time to get used to new paths and new directions. You'll see."

The smirk left Zuko's face, looking down as a thoughtful frown quickly replaced it.

"Will it really be that easy? Just forget everything…turn off onto a new path just like that?"

"Well…maybe it'll be easier…if you have someone to walk that path with."

He looked up in surprise…just in time to feel her lips brush against his.

It was chaste, lasting only a moment. He just stared wide-eyed as she drew back slightly, her cheeks flushed.

"W…what was that?" his voice was quiet, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Sorry," Kiew smiled embarrassedly, "I just…I wanted to prove you weren't alone Syaoran. Just because your walking a new path doesn't mean I won't follow you down it…"

She trailed off as Zuko, now Syaoran, cupped her jaw with a single hand, guiding her lips to his once more.

* * *

"Syaoran and Kiew? Oh yes, she said you might appear," Glen smiled at the old man as he compared the picture the Chinese girl had given him to the gentleman before him, "They're upstairs. Syaoran…well he was in a bit of a fight a few days ago. Doing fine though, nothing to worry about. I can ask Ellen to go get Kiew for you if you'd prefer."

"No no, it's all right," the old man held up his hands with a smile, "I wouldn't want to intrude. In fact it might be better to say I wasn't even here."

"If you say so," the fisherman shrugged, "You should've seen him though. Certainty gave Hale and his men what-for," he smiled wryly, "Not sure what the U.S.A.C. is gonna say about it when they find out what happened though."

"I'm sure it will work out well," the old man smiled again as he hefted his pack, "Thank you for looking after them."

"After what he did, it's no trouble at all," Glen nodded with a grin as the gentleman turned to leave, "I think you'd be proud of him if you'd seem that boy in action Mr. Liam."

Iroh smiled, glancing at Barrows over his shoulder.

"I am," he nodded, "More then he can possibly imagine."

* * *

_DATE: NOVEMBER 27TH, 2041_

_LOCATION: BERLIN GOVERNMENTAL BUILDING, GREAT HALL_

It was almost midnight as Captain Artirius Meridiano made his way down one of the grand staircases between the balconies of the Great Hall. To be summoned at this hour was…unusual to say the least, but to be summoned by the Führer himself…

Even as he made his way down the steps, he could make out the frail form of Azrael Sozin hunched over on his throne, his eyes staring stonily ahead at the chair his youngest son usually occupied. He might even have passed for dead, had his head not turned to regard the young soldier as he reached the side of the General's Table and saluted the old man.

"Heil to you my Führer," Meridiano stood at attention, his masked eyes focused on the elder before him, "By your order, I have heeded your summons."

"Artirius," Azrael's voice seemed strange in the Captain's ears; weak and almost rasping, "Julius Sozin has become a great disgrace to me. He dishonoured Lucian, he dishonoured Iroh, and most importantly, he dishonoured me, within my own Great Hall of all places!" he coughed violently but steeled himself, rising from his chair to his full height and looking down on Artirius like a King looking upon a peasant, "For this, he must be punished, and there is only one way that he can be redeemed! It is for that reason that I have summoned you here," he smiled calmly, "For you see, I have…an assignment for you."

* * *

A few things to note, from both this chapter and the previous one.

First, yet another thanks to Tellemicus Sundance, who helped me out of a tight spot with an idea for the Zuko/Maia embarressment scene a while back, a really big help. Thanks a lot!  
Next, I've decided to go with the use of production numbers for Rangers from this point forward. I think it just adds something to the story, and it personally makes me feel like the Rangers are proper military machines. Thanks to all who voted on the poll! I'll probably come up with a full list later, but you can find production numbers for the latest Rangers in the previous chapter, the only new one I'll add here is the Avatar's, which is AVT-X101 (Simple and easy to remember)  
In terms of inspiration, The Roosevelt was directly inspired by the RPI-11 Glasgow of Code Geass, the Lincoln was primairly inspired by the YMT-05 Hildolfr from Mobile Suit Gundam: The Hidden One Year War, the Cleveland from the last chapter was loosly inspired by the TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type seen in the Gundam SEED Mobile Suit Variations and the Bandit was loosly inspired by the Cyclops mech seen in Halo Wars and the Big Daddy from Bioshock that was the inspiration for the DNI Zero Generation.

If you had any questions, or you've pmmed me at some point or other since the last update, it might be a good idea to send them again, because I've probably lost them in the mess that it my inbox. I'm really sorry if I haven't gotten back to you, but with my Easter break in full swing, I have a lot more free time on my hands, and I'll try and get back to you ASAP.

Lastly, I'd like to say thanks for putting up with the delay. I only have four weeks of term left after Easter, so I'll try and get this fic (along with the half a dozen others currently in the works) into some kind of shedule. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I have a loose idea of what's going to happen next time, so with any luck, it'll appear a damn lot quicker then this one!

Thanks for reading. Any constructive critisim or general reviews always a big help.

Dearing


End file.
